Renaming the DA
by Malkin Nott
Summary: When Luna proposes a change to the D.A., Harry finds out why the Ghosts of Hogwarts remain instead of move to their next great adventure. Set in 5th year, not very canon after the moment of divergence.
1. Ch 0: Discovering Aristocracy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. I make no money by writing and publishing this item.

 **Revisions [25/10/2017]** : Formatting, and warning note in place of summary and note below. Added time frame. Fixed errors.

 **Note** : Firstly, thank you for clicking, I hope you enjoy! This "chapter" entirely deals with the divergent moment but it does not necessarily portray how things will unfurl as the store progresses. Some people care, so I'll put this warning here: While romance is not my focus, I will confirm the following **[shipping] =** Luna/Harry, confirmed. Others are not as given the same amount of importance.

* * *

Chapter Zero: Discovering Aristocracy

 _5 October, 1995_

Luna was not often sensibly assertive. She was not known for speaking up in a way most people understand.

However, she grabbed onto Hermione's sleeve after the meeting in the Room of Requirement broke. The majority of the the students interested in forming the Defense Association, also coined as "Dumbledore's Army", have left the premises. Only she, Hermione, and Harry have yet to exit.

More serious than Hermione ever recalled her being, Luna asked "Have you heard the expression 'two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead'?"

Taken aback, Hermione merely nodded in reply.

Smiling vacantly, Luna quietly mused as they both walked towards the door, "Well, we just signed a contract regarding a secret bestowed upon a quantity of individuals numbering more than two. I think that even the Kensington Kelpies would be cautious about the information being so freely given throughout the Palace."

Still shocked, Hermione bit her tongue about the nonexistence of Kelpies in Kensington Palace. Instead she focused on the rest of Luna's sentence and mulled over her reply.

Before she could speak, the blonde continued, "It's not bad to trust each other. Especially when we're working towards a common goal. But even with a solid Quidditch Team lineup, doesn't Gryffindor keep reserve players?"

Harry interjected, "Yes. What do you suggest?" The Sorting Hat once said that he had a good mind, and that he would be great in Slytherin. He noted both girls had lagged behind and had stuck around. He let Ron go on to socialize with Lavender Brown.

He was feeling anxious and instead of basking in the success of the first meeting, he was slightly lost in thought about many things that could go wrong. Like how exactly would everybody keep their silence? Some people like Wayne Hopkins and Zacharias Smith were not exactly on speaking terms with him. How trustworthy were they, really? Furthermore, Ron somewhat acted immaturely regarding the Triwizard Tournament the previous year. Who's to say history wouldn't repeat itself?

When he noticed Luna grab Hermione's sleeve, he paid attention. And in spite of possibly talking about a nonsensical creature, he understood her entirely.

Luna tilted her head as she replied, "We can't keep anything complicated. The material we have to cover will be intense as it is. Do you think, Hermione, that changing the name from Dumbledore's Army to Discovering Aristocracy right now, before the contract's magic finishes its binding would be alright?"

The brunette finally grasped the prudence of the subject matter Luna attempted to impart from the start. "Of course. We can't be too careful. But the contract, once signed, is already active. Changing it now would basically invalidate the one signed."

Luna looked at Harry as she replied. "That is true when no applicable codicils are applied. As the primary author of this contract, Hermione, you have the ability to amend the document in a way that does not change what the majority of the agreement is. For example, Harry here has competed in the Triwizard Tournament last year. The officials most directly connected to the committee enforcing the event stopped referring to it as the Triwizard Tournament, and simply called it 'Tournament'. If they had kept referring to it as Triwizard, there would have been only three wizards. For another example, Gilderoy Lockhart's books were entitled in a way that gave a vague reference as to the actual point of the book. The Sirens of Delphi actually commented that his book titles were misleading, but not necessarily incorrect."

Hermione, again, ignored the creatures, and focused on the matter. "So if I call the group-"

Luna shook her head, and cut her off with a word, "Write."

"Okay, if I write that the group is named 'Discovering Aristocracy', how exactly does that apply to learning defense and yet correctly labels the document?"

Harry took the parchment in Hermione's loose hands. He read for a moment, then pointed to the fifth line.

 _The group will be learning various skills passed through oral tradition, and uphold the legacy and conduct of the Hogwarts Founders._

Luna expanded, "It wasn't just about harnessing magic that the Founders taught, before. There were also classes in etiquette, philosophy, and even estate accounting. These subjects are now taught by our parents, or a tutor. Aristocracy incorrectly but currently pertains to the Sacred Twenty-Eight traditions. Before the fourteenth century, however, it can be applied to Familial Magicks. The families known as the Pendragons, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, Peverells, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws? They passed down their different approaches to magic, and more. After the Battle of Camlaan, Sir Galahad ensured that each family's traditions, culture, etc survived wars and battles. The Magna Carta further solidified his ideal, when the Statute of Secrecy was first implemented. Prohibition of learning their subjects, such as _casting_ the protective charms or even dueling skills, is not sanctioned. So as an example, _Dueling_ is a class that each family of the Aristocracy included within the Familial Magicks that predates the Ministry. The Magna Carta and Hogwarts's Legendary Guardians have the power to enforce the class as needed."

Hermione clarified, "Are you saying that upon the event that our security measures fail, the name on the document we signed would legalize our activities in the eyes of the Ministry?"

"I'm happy you listened to me, Hermione." Luna smiled, then started to walk off. "Oh Harry, good night. Sleep tight, don't let the Slyquarks bite."

"And you as well, Luna." Green eyes stared down a partially gobsmacked but pensive female, "Is that enough of a logical reason for you to change the name, Hermione?"

Wordlessly, the brunette edited the parchment accordingly. And Harry breathed a little more easily when the parchment glowed silver, signifying a binding contract. Yet he felt that his troubles this year were far from over.


	2. Ch 1: Of Lectures and Hidden Cordiality

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I make no money by writing and publishing this item.

Note: Sometimes I'll update quickly. Other times, not so much. This time, it looks like you readers have quite a nice, long and quick-wait update. It actually had a mind of its own and doesn't have much connection to the summary. Or does it?

Revisions [10/25/2017]: Fixed some spelling, sentence structure and applied formatting changes. Applied consistent capitalization. Added some more depth between the Daphne/Hermione conversation regarding Slytherins and clarify the scenes.

* * *

Chapter One: Of Lectures and Hidden Cordiality

 _25 October, 1995_

Almost three weeks have passed since the inception of the DA. The members have met in the Room of Requirement a couple of times now. Every member looks forward to more meetings still yet to come before Winter Break. But none more so than one Fifth Year, bushy-haired Gryffindor.

Hermione marveled over the game plan for that night, as she studied in the library. As a natural coordinator since her Hogwarts tenure, she took notes regarding the previous meetings' and comprised the outline for that upcoming session. Harry appreciated it, as he has yet to develop that skill.

They discussed that as a warm up, every member needed to review wand movements. It was painfully obvious from the previous two meetings that in most cases, their schoolmates were a bit undertrained in spell-casting. And they definitely did not have the endurance to keep casting unlike a select few.

That few being Harry, Hermione, The Weasley Twins, Neville, Luna, James and Nikki Everson. The latter two being seventh year cousins in Hufflepuff who lived in Sidmouth and work in a magical fruit farm during the summers.

Hermione briefly thought back to the way that Harry almost frowned when he learned this abysmal performance. When she asked him why in private, he darkly remarked, "You and I supposedly cannot use magic during the summer. Yet, somehow we are better practiced and can last than most who have been attending Hogwarts longer than us. Do you know that I overheard Malfoy and Zabini discuss the magic they practiced during the summer? They got to list some decent spells like the Bludgeoning Hex, and Water Conjuration."

"But Harry, what about the Underage Law?"

At this Harry gave her a wry look. "Sirius told me and I actually looked it up; in magical households, the Trace doesn't register underage magic. Magic tracking works two ways, the wand and the area. Because of the Blood Wards, my magic cannot be tracked for light magic use. I tried it, and used a Light Spell and a Hover Charm before Third Year, actually."

"So how did you get charged with it back in Second Year?"

"Here's the thing Hermione. And I guarantee you have missed this when you were researching House Elves back in Second Year. This knowledge is not written in sources outside of the Restricted Section. Sirius and Remus told me that House Elves have this ability to do magic where they absorb the energy around them. It's part of their magical anatomy, since their magical core is not like ours. Using ley lines, or even Wizards cores? That's how they do magic that are not part of general housekeeping. When Dobby used the Hover Charm in my house, he had partially drained the Blood Wards and my magical core which enabled him to cast at least three spells that I know: two sets of Hover Charm, and whatever they call the way they travel. I am the only Wizard living in the area. So? Magic used in an area that no other magical lives except me? Guess who'll get sensed by the Ministry Underage Tracking records?"

Hermione gaped, "But that's unfair! Do you mean to tell me if I was in a magical household, they can't track my magic?" She left off the new information regarding House Elves for now.

"I am not sure which you are referring to." He teased Hermione. "But yes. I never said it was. Nevertheless, you and I couldn't practice magic. Yet we can cast longer and have better spell-casting control. So what's their excuse?" He referred to the majority of the upper levels who mistook a swish for a twirl and a jab for a flick.

At this point, Ron rejoined them and the conversation moved elsewhere. But she wondered the same.

She wanted to knit some hats to liberate the House Elves working at Hogwarts, but ever since that conversation, she paused her incompletely researched crusade. Instead, she focused on her homework assignments, Prefect duties and put her efforts into making the DA successful.

So far it has been, thanks to her organizational skills. Which she needed to get back to.

She remembered, from reading some Sociology and Psychology books that her parents had lying in the house, that most individuals her age would be frustrated or bored at the lack of learning new things. While a few (same few who could best the rest of the group) in the DA would be alright with the repetitive practice, she knew that the majority of them would not be content. So she thought of possibly presenting the same information in different ways.

Also, she was mindful that Harry needed to practice Occlumency outside of whatever Professor Snape has him do.

She then let her thoughts wander once more. What if... while everybody practices the correct motions, Harry was free to work on clearing his mind?

In theory, it is possible that while everybody else occupied themselves with reviewing wand movement, Harry could use the time to center himself, clear his mind and focus. Thus enabling him to practice Occlumency.

She sighed, knowing that her friend was being stubborn about those lessons and may reject the mere suggestion.

"Not that I care but what's the matter, Granger?" A familiar and unwelcome voice asked. "Can't solve the Arithmancy homework?"

Hermione looked up from her reading and into the smirking figure in front of her desk.

She didn't need an introduction to know who the blond standing in front of her was. Unlike most of the times they run into each other, he was by himself. She gave him a once over out of habit. His hair flopped on either side of his face neatly, ending at his ears. He was not wearing his school robes, but his neck tie was properly fastened and his uniform looked freshly pressed as he stood in front of her without his school bag or a posse in an entirely relaxed manner. At which point she noticed that his wand was tucked in a wrist holster, which comforted her. She was alone, in a rather private alcove in the library.

She ignored his question and asked hers instead, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

The Fifth Year Slytherin actually rolled his eyes, but actually refrained from saying anything nasty. A beat of silence passed then he asked, "What are the chances that you will actually relinquish that reference book to me?"

Reference books cannot be checked out of the library. And this particular one was the only copy.

Hermione could have given him the book, if it weren't masquerading as a good cover for the DA meeting's outlines. Before she replied, two other Slytherins came into her view.

"Draco, did you get the book?" A rather olive-skinned and dark-haired male who stood as tall as Malfoy asked. His dark hair looked windblown and his hazel eyes bore into his friend's. He had a type of grin on his face that seemed like it belonged on a Weasley Twin as he asked the question and leaned against one of the book cases. Like Malfoy, he had no robes, but his necktie was loosened. He did not have a bag on him and his wand was placed in a thigh holster.

"Obviously not Blaise." The feminine dulcet tones of a thick, yet curvy brunette answered. Unlike Hermione's, her hair was as dark as chocolate along with being pin straight. She had pulled back in an elegant half up, half down style. And unlike the boys, she had her robes properly draped on her arm, a roll of parchment and quill in a hand and her bag slung on the other arm with her wand in that hand. She was about to say something else but was cut off.

"Zabini, Greengrass," the blond drawled, his eyes flashing in warning. "I suppose a little patience would be too much to ask of you."

Hermione was surprised when the brunette simply put her things on the table and sat across from her then retorted at him without looking, "If I did give you that much patience, my **great grandchildren** would already be taking their NEWTs." Then the Slytherin looked at her. "I'm Daphne, by the way. Daphne Greengrass. Pardon my intrusion. But I have midterms to ace. When you have a free moment, I'd like to perform the Duplicating Charm on that reference book and stay nearby on the off-chance that I need to recast it."

Taken aback by the civility, Hermione mechanically gave the book to Daphne, completely forgetting her outline was in there.

A feeling quite like an electric shock (which she should know, when she accidentally handled a broken electrical cord earlier that summer) overcame her which made her recoil and draw the book back. She cast an alarm spell over the parchment to warn herself in moments like this. Where she would be accidentally giving it away, or if she left it unattended and others were close to it. It would usually cause only a set of vibrations but the spell gauged correctly that Daphne had glimpsed quite a bit of her notes regarding the DA.

She must have also felt a similar sensation, according to the reaction she had.

Eyes wide, but face mostly passive, Daphne addressed the boys. "If you two are not sitting down and doing the same as I am, why don't you go away and leave us?"

Blaise, his grin fading slightly, remarked, "Principessa, if we were welcome, we would gladly get our books and stay." He glanced at Hermione, as if asking silently.

The Gryffindor scrunched her forehead at the nonverbal question.

Draco lost his composure and actually huffed, looking just like any classmate who was stressed about classes. Turning towards Hermione, he laid out his thoughts clearly, "Granger, I know we don't get along and we're never going to be the best of friends, but we need that book."

Hermione was well aware. The three Slytherins were in her Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes. Still not saying anything, she raised a brow as if to say, "And?"

There was a muffled, " _Gryffindors!,_ " that came out of his mouth before Draco continued, "What would it take for you to share the book with us? Mainly me?"

At this, Daphne and Blaise chuckled slightly. So much for patience. Both knew that Draco skipped over a few steps in the normal Slytherin exchange and went straight to bargaining.

Hermione thought quickly. She remembered something Luna said about how the other Houses have different customs, even for something as small as borrowing or lending a quill from one of their less headache conducing conversations. Slytherins try to get the upper hand and make deals quite a bit. She replied, "A favor from you. To be claimed and specified at a later date that does not pertaining to killing, or stealing. And you cannot tell others."

Draco froze while Blaise, and Daphne each smirked at how the Gryffindor was quite quick and ambiguous with the uptake. A beat later he nodded. "Agreed, one favor that no one but us know of and will not be including murder or theft."

The Gryffindor then shocked the Slytherins by uttering something she learned in the DA, "So mote it be."

With the bargain sealed quite well, based on a feeling of sudden gravitas that filled the air, Draco turned to Blaise, never letting on that he felt unnerved by what just occurred. "Let's go get our bags."

Then he left and the brunet followed with a parting shot of, "We'll be back."

Hermione then watch Daphne cast magic that did not recognize. She asked, "What's that spell?"

The Slytherin explained, "I threw up a privacy spell from my family's Grimoire. It diverts other people's attention for the conversation we will be having unless I include them. Now, are you sure you were sorted in the proper house?" She showed a slight red rash adorning the hand that touched the spelled notes. "You have alarm spells woven into that parchment much like the ones we, that is the general Slytherin, spell on our belongings. What is this DA?"

A heavy feeling settle over her, which she knew is a side effect of her own privacy spells for the group kicking in. Hermione shook her head. "I can't tell you. If I do, you need to sign a contract."

Smirking, Daphne replied, "Can I at least read the contract before I sign it or a waiver saying I won't betray its contents?"

"Forgive me for being blunt, but you're a Slytherin. Why should I trust you?"

"I won't pull any Wronski Feints." It was an idiomatic expression used in place of the Muggle saying, 'beating around the bush,' which she learned from Sirius over the summer. Collecting herself, Daphne looked at her with an open expression she rarely saw in a Slytherin as she continued,"Since no one else will tell you, the Greengrass family is what can be classified as a Grey and Neutral Family. To put it succinctly, we might associate ourselves academically with those not within our political alignment, like the Notts or Malfoys, but we neither practice nor share the same political aspirations or practices. To be more blunt, I do not support the eradication of Muggles and Muggleborns and my family does not align with the Death Eaters. Nevertheless, I do not have plans to showcase my views."

At this Hermione laughed wryly, "But of course."

Lightly but with warning, she declared, "Don't judge me harshly. I know from an aunt that Gryffindor is not exactly the social networking hub for careers post-Hogwarts. However, Slytherin is and there are members with connections to various political clout and wealth that I don't want to make enemies out of. Generally, we learn how to navigate ourselves for the future, even now. No matter how we look like to the rest of the school, the Slytherin House was the one Merlin was sorted in. And there were other individuals you read about like Paracelsus, Phyllis Dagworth, Nicholas Flamel, and Celestina Warbeck. We just let you all assume the worst of us."

Almost speechless, the Gryffindor struggled to respond. "I never found that information in the books!"

At this Daphne smirked, "We don't place value in revealing information unnecessarily. We also practice a certain level of discretion. Speaking of, do you know you have members who are not as discreet as you think? And do you really think that you were the only ones who think Umbridge is shite and formed a hidden group to circumvent her and the Ministry's ill-thought machinations? Especially with that new Education Decree business?"

Not sensing any deceit from her well-put response, Hermione fished two contracts from a secret compartment in her bag. She presented Daphne a smaller scroll first.

Opening it, Daphne whistled. "Nice spell-work." Then she read through it, and signed it without hesitation.

At this point the males returned and Blaise wondered aloud, "I smell the stink of your privacy bubble charm, Principessa. Whatever for?"

In response, she chucked the smaller scroll at him without looking and ordered, "Sign it. You should too, Malfoy. Otherwise, you might want to go to the kitchens and bring us back some water bottles and snacks."

The blond froze in place, clearly deliberating on the situation.

Daphne ignored this and went back to the second, larger scroll that Hermione gave her. She didn't take very long reviewing it before she signed, and passed it to Blaise. The heaviness Hermione felt upon the accidental breach of contract dissipated. Then the Slytherin brunette took the book they were supposed share, and studied her notes.

Mindful of the almost lecture she received from Daphne, Hermione did not protest when Blaise signed and passed the first contract on to the blond who decided to stay. Besides, it was the general one that she made to keep the DA a secret, regardless whether they signed the larger scroll.

The smaller scroll is the one that, once activated, would have a truly spectacular consequence if conditions were broken.

She observed as Malfoy signed the first parchment, with little hesitation which shocked her. It must have been apparent on her face cause he told her, "I'm a Slytherin, Granger. Knowing this is more beneficial than not. But don't worry. I'll keep your secret." As he waited for Blaise finish with the larger contract, the blond unpacked his bags and carefully lined up his quills, ink, Arithmancy book and parchment on the table.

"Why?" Though skeptical, Hermione remembered Daphne's lecture. And a memory of a civil and cordial exchange she had with him when they were on the train alone, before their First Year and enemy lines were drawn. She had run into him alone, with her luggage in tow . And he helped her place it in the racks above them with after casting a Lightweight Charm on it.

Sighing, he replied, "Because unlike Weasley, I actually respect you. Even with your unfortunate birth." Before she could react angrily, he held up a hand to silence her. "Things would be easier if you were born Pureblood. You'd see beyond the encounters that happen and hear beyond the words I say when other company's present. But you're not. So here we are. I may not always act it, but I trust and respect you out of all the Gryffindors I know. Perhaps except the Weasley Twins. So I will sign your contracts if it means that I do not have to keep myself away from my _best_ _friends_ when we're studying. In return, while in your company in private, I will avoid confrontation with you and keep our civility or whatever passes for cordiality."

Taken aback, Hermione dropped her questions and did not keep the discussion going further. It seemed that Malfoy, like Daphne inadvertently claimed, had a part of him he kept from showing. A part she met before she got sorted in Gryffindor and interacted with before he covered it up with an unpleasant part.

Before she could ruminate further, Blaise finished signing his name with a flourish and passed the larger document to Draco. "I have to say Granger, you make a fine legislative maker. Those contracts were pretty iron clad. Since we Slytherins were not invited, I am guessing we can't just show up at the meetings?"

Hermione replied, "It would be best if you did not. As it is, I might actually be betraying the group because of this. Even if you all signed it."

Draco intently reviewed the document and actually smiled as he read between the lines, "With this document, you could actually be learning everything Hogwarts covers including Defense Against The Dark Arts, which is basically a derived form of _Dueling_."

The Gryffindor froze. That's what basically Luna said.

The blond signed the document, finally, taking the longest to review the document and handed it back to Hermione when he noticed her dumbstruck expression. "Granger?"

"What do you mean, Defense Against The Dark Arts is derived from _Dueling_?"

"Granger, you do know that _Dueling_ used to be the class Hogwarts taught before it got called Defense Against The Dark Arts, right?'

She shook her head negatively.

Draco exchanged a look with Blaise before continuing, " _Dueling_ was a class Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin taught in tandem before the Founders split. It was first only available to the male student body before being available to the female students. It was in the late seventeenth century that it got broken down in two classes, for theory and practical lessons. It was combined once more in the early nineteenth century, but was renamed Defense Against The Dark Arts. It was around this time that Dueling Masters stopped teaching the class in place of Dueling Instructors, which eventually devolved to simple Defense teachers. "

Hermione exclaimed, "But that's regression! Not progress!"

Blaise added, "Yes, but it gave birth to careers in the DMLE and even DoM."

Daphne interrupted them, "Hermione, if I may call you that," though she really wasn't asking for permission, "Why are you emphasizing wand movements and footwork in your whatever this is?"

Hermione replied, "Lesson plans. Harry doesn't really need them, but I made one to have a structure for the sessions."

"And?"

Not even thinking of censoring what she would share between the group, Hermione replied, "We had a demonstration of sorts between Harry and a Seventh Year and Luna during our first session two weeks ago. We spent most of the last two meetings trying to see where everyone is, both skill-wise and theoretically so we know what to go over."

At this point, Blaise and Draco have copied the reference book, and were partially absorbed with the Arithmancy assignment. Nevertheless, they each said "Smart move!" to participate in the discussion.

Smiling slightly, Hermione continued, "But we found that most everyone in the group weren't particularly skilled in spell casting." She wasn't quite sure how to describe the situation without sounding negative.

Daphne hummed before saying, "I still don't understand."

"How do I explain? Oh! Can you get your wand out, and show me how you cast a Summoning Charm? You can do it to this." Hermione volunteered one of her things. "This is a pen." And it was, a Muggle fountain pen that her parents gifted her over the summer. She didn't notice the boys look up from their work to watch her get up from their table and place it on a different one.

Though confused, Daphne did as she asked. She pointed her wand toward the object, and cast the spell, " _Accio_ pen."

Two things happened. The pen Hermione placed on the table zoomed through the air into Daphne's hand, but more pens (a colorful set Hermione uses to color code her notes) came from the Gryffindor's bag. They thankfully remained still in front of Daphne for a moment before dropping onto the table in front of her.

"What are these?" The Slytherin asked.

"Those are also what Muggles call pens." Hermione walked back to their table. "Did you feel a tug in your magic when you did that?"

"Now that you mention it, I do."

"Some sources I read call it a magical drain. It's when you expend more magical power than you need to. This is alright in a classroom setting, where you try to cast it successfully twice before you move on to theory. But what if you are in a battle setting? I don't think you would last long. In addition, though your summoning worked, it didn't apply to that one object you were summoning. You also forgot to apply the hook motion at the end of your point, to help you control the speed the object comes to you. That is what Harry is basically going over with in DA right now."

Draco whistled low, leaning back in his seat and remarking lightly, "Control and endurance. Who would have thunk Potter actually had a brain to work that out?"

She didn't know why, but she felt offended and responded hotly, "Harry is plenty smart, Malfoy! As usual, you are mouthing off because you're just jealous of him. Just becau-" He surprisingly cut her further defense off with a fairly jarring interjection.

"Freeze and learn how to take a compliment Granger. Just because I'll be civil to you, and sign your contracts, it doesn't mean I have to hold back from expressing my views. Or come off antagonistic to you and yours when I do so. Your friend is academically average except for Defense Against the Dark Arts in our year. Look it up and you'll see his grades rank far below Blaise's, never mind yours and mine. He has a history of not performing to the best of his abilities, and has shown no signs of bettering himself. He took Divination, which as you know is worth less than Muggle Studies. Oh don't look at me like that, just because I outwardly protest all things Muggle, it doesn't mean I wouldn't educate myself in it a little. Ignorance kills, after all. "

His eyes blazed with conviction and kept her from responding. It was not a sensation she liked feeling.

Then he continued with less heat but no less conviction, "That being said, your friend is ignorant to many Wizarding customs and historically breaks quite a bit of social courtesy, including but not limited to chewing with his mouth open during meal times. I don't know about your previous instruction before Hogwarts. But my own instructors repeatedly told me that using utensils incorrectly and improperly chewing were a sign of the uneducated. Ones that would be no better than a Simian monkey. So Granger, don't berate me for telling you an observation about Potter. Thank you for sharing the reference book, but it seems that I cannot do my work here after all."

With that he quickly packed up his belongings, and left the area. Blaise impassively looked at Daphne and followed his suit.

At which point the Slytherin brunette let out a sigh, and gave Hermione back her notes on the DA. "The Sorting Hat put you in the right house, after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When I said don't judge me harshly earlier? It wasn't just to warn you about me. But you didn't understand it." Then she remained quiet and turned to her Arithmancy problems.

Silently, they worked on their projects.

After a little while passed, Hermione lightly broke the silence, "I didn't mean to drive him away. I just... I-," she floundered for the words to speak before collecting her thoughts properly, "For years now he has been terrible to us. This is the first time he just spoke civilly. Then he made that comment about Harry and I lost my temper."

Daphne put her quill down but did not respond for a moment. "Did Potter ever tell you that he ruthlessly snubbed Draco back in First Year that basically started their rivalry? On the train?"

She shook her head no. "What happened?"

"Well, since I have to be completely transparent with you, I know Draco is a boisterous shite when he acts like it. So he probably did not come off properly when he was doing it. But the facts I could glean from the situation is that Draco offered Harry his friendship, a hand shake actually. And Harry refused to take it, thereby ignoring it. The thing is, when an heir such as Draco offers you his hand in that way? You're supposed to shake it, either weakly or strongly. But it should never be refused or ignored. It's a pretty bad breech of Sacred Twenty-Eight Code of Conduct. Refusing a handshake can be compared to two duelers refusing to bow to each other in an Honor Combat. It's one of the reasons why Draco did not observe proper dueling etiquette in Second Year."

Hermione scoffed. "If he values etiquette so much, then why did he call me Mudblood multiple times?" Though she noticed that he hasn't said the word since Third Year. The last time she heard him say the word was just before she punched him.

"You should ask him that. But I will tell you, even though I don't know how it would help you deal with your unpleasant encounter with him now: he never says that word in private unless Parkinson, Goyle and Crabbe are around. "

She thought about it. In the end she had to ask, "Why is he so confusing?"

At this Daphne smiled and merely said, "Couldn't you say that about males in general? Just don't give him too hard of a time in private like this. Maybe think of him like a more antagonistic Ron Weasley. I remember Weasley made you cry a whole day in First Year. You somehow managed to be friends. I'm not saying that you and Draco need to be friends or have babies with him. Just talk without setting the other off to leave."

Hermione couldn't help to snort in reply, which prompted a slight giggle from her remaining Slytherin companion. Then she sobered, "Why are you doing this?"

Adopting a serious mien, the other brunette gathered her thoughts then replied, "I have a younger sister; she's a First Year. She befriended a set of Gryffindors brothers on the train before she was sorted in Slytherin. They have been ignoring her ever since, and she has actually cried about it to me twice."

Hermione heart leapt to her throat. "That's awful."

"It happens."

"That's not okay." She was horrified to learn about a friendship that was cut short because of the house division.

"I never said it was. But it happens. After this year, I could actually withdraw from Hogwarts and start either an apprenticeship in a chosen field, or transfer schools. Except my sister would be alone. And I could not do that to her. I may not be a symbol for Inter-House Unity, but by sharing some knowledge about the inner workings of a Slytherin with you; I am hoping that I remove one person from the list of people my sister needs to avoid judgment from."

Nodding, Hermione grasped Daphne's right hand on the table in a firm handshake. "You can count on me."

Wordlessly nodding back, the Slytherin firmly pulsed their intertwined hands before removing their connection and saying, "About the DA, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Go for it."


	3. Ch 2: A Good Day With Sly Elves

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I make no money by writing and publishing this item. Again! Please stop with the torture. I mean asking.

Edits 16/1/2018: Moved Merlin clarification to footer notes. Added date. Format, spelling and grammatical changes. Fixed some sentence structures so hopefully it's an easier read.

Note: Thank you for adding my story to your favorites and following this story. But I admit; I actually am one of those authors who look forward to reading to reviews. Feedback's much appreciated. So I thank you all for adding me to your alerts, yet also ask that perhaps you could drop me a line or two? Enjoy the chapter all! Oh and there's a poll on my profile, kindly check it out and vote!

Listened to an album with various works by **Jean** **Sibelius** as performed by the Gothenburg Symphony Orchestra and Neeme Jarve. You should listen to **DNCE - Good Day** , though!

* * *

Chapter Two: A Good Day With Sly Elves

 _25 October, 1995_

When she woke that morning, Luna thought it was going to be a good day. Not only was the third session of the DA scheduled to occur that night, she found her school bag where she left it before sleeping. She got up to check and was further pleased when she found her notes and assignments where they ought to be. It was a pleasant change as they would be located elsewhere at this time of the semester during her previous years attending Hogwarts.

She went to classes and earned a total of twenty house points for Ravenclaw. When classes ended, she walked around the school for no real reason. It was when she walked passed the library that someone who knew her called out her name.

She turned and saw Hermione, and a Slytherin brunette exit the premises together. "Hello, Hermione." Luna greeted with a wave.

"Where are you heading?"

"Nowhere in particular. May introduce my new friend, Daphne Greengrass? Daphne this Luna Lovegood."

Both blonde and brunette nodded at each other. The younger smiled, "Pleased to meet you. Did you sign up for the DA? I look forward to seeing another friendly face like yours tonight." Luna marveled at the wide-eyed look Hermione's face displayed.

Daphne cleared her throat and responded, "I actually just did. But you'll have to forgive me, I won't be attending tonight since I don't think I would be welcomed by the others." She indicated her house colors.

Luna tilted her head as she asked, "Why not? If you could cast a Disillusionment Charm on yourself, I am sure you could leave your dormitories unobserved and enter with one of us?"

"That idea actually has merit. But do you not have security measures in place in the event that infiltration by that spell is not probable?"

At this Hermione contributed, "Normally yes. But you signed the contract which enables you to attend." She failed to share any information regarding the Marauder's Map. Which she would have to take from Harry that night and surveil herself if either Blaise or Daphne decide to show.

"In that case, I better go now and prepare to disappear for a little while tonight." Daphne said. "Do I need to bring anything? Where and when do we meet?"

Luna replied, "Just your wand, and if you have one, a holster. You could meet me by Faye Chamberlain's painting, on the fourth floor after dinner." The area was a good balance of common and uncommon route to the Library which was near the Room.

"Alright then! See you both later!"

As the Slytherin brunette left, Hermione asked Luna, "How did you know?"

The blonde seriously returned, "A Rovergeist told me."

Refusing to react irrationally (in response to the nonexistent creature) like she did with Malfoy earlier, the brunette simply nodded and accepted that sometimes: Luna just knows things.

Just like how she commented, "Hermione, you better go find Harry and talk to him about tonight. Not about Daphne of course. But I'm sure you have things you need to tell him."

Smiling confusedly, she replied, "Thanks Luna, I will!" then left. The Ravenclaw had actually reminded her. She needed to talk to Harry!

Luna returned to her previous activity: walking around the castle. She didn't cross paths with anyone else willing to grab her attention.

She passed a few paintings of Medieval revelers and said hi to a painting of Sirens. Then eventually she reached the Ravenclaw tower where she deposited her belongings except for her wand.

She turned to leave her room, when she passed a mirror and noted that her hair was let down. She stopped and fixed it so all of it was braided back and secured away from her face. She had a feeling that the DA session would be different than the previous two.

When she finished, she took her rarely used waist wand holster from her trunk. It was a gift from her mother, for when she turned eleven. And she rarely used it, preferring to secure her wand in her hair. The action served two purposes: it threw off the people who surround her, and it protected the gift from those seeking to take something that belonged to her.

Just because she never pointed out that children from her house stole her belongings publicly, it didn't mean she was not aware of the situation.

She donned the holster and used it for the first time since she received it. Suddenly, she felt as if her mother was embracing her. She wiped a small tear that escaped from behind her well guarded emotional defense. She covered the holster with her school robe, just in time for her roommates to enter the room.

As usual, they ignored her as they chit chatted. She left without them paying her much attention. They glanced at her moving form but did not greet her.

As she walked away from her dormitory and the Ravenclaw tower, she couldn't wait for next year. Fifth Year Ravenclaw students (and upward) get their own rooms. According to Professor Flitwick, it increases their focus and independence for their exams, and life.

Lost in thought as she walked, she let Hogwarts guide her in the different corridors that comprised the upper levels of the castle.

In the last couple of centuries, just like how the various Slytherin House alumni were concealed; it was neither well advertised nor accepted that the castle has a certain sentience. The earliest editions of _Hogwarts, a History_ even mentioned the protections of the castle due to the Blood Magic the Founders imbued it with during its construction. There was a room the reference book used to refer to as Hogwarts Heart, where the base of the magic was located. The knowledge was later removed to protect the castle as much as to keep the wicked ignorant.

The castle's sentience, however, had still been written about until the seventeenth century. Whether this is so those who sought the existence of Hogwarts Heart were deterred or to simply keep the populace ignorant is anyone's guess.

Yet any magical who practiced a skill called empathy and attended the school, such as Luna, would be able to feel just how alive the castle was. They could use their gift to explore the entire structure without ending up in places they never need to be.

However, just because she could feel the castle and its inhabitants, it didn't mean she was omnipotent. Eventually, she could not help but run into someone as she rounded a corner. Surprisingly, however, the person she bumped into had held on to her and prevented her from falling down.

"Sorry, Luna." A green-eyed, bespectacled boy greeted her. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's okay Harry. Where are you off to?"

Quietly, he replied, "To the Room. I just finished talking with Hermione. We went over somethings for tonight which basically means I need to see practice visualizing how to set up the Room for tonight."

"Oh, that's nice."

There was a slightly awkward silence between them. Luna was not a social butterfly, and Harry never really socialized outside of Ron and Hermione. He was ready to leave to go to his destination without saying anything except a form of good-bye when she commented, "You know, Harry, I want to thank you for inviting me to the DA. I really like going to the meetings. It's almost like having friends."

He froze, but didn't really know what to say to that. Hesitantly, he responded, "You're welcome, Luna." When he received a bright smile in return, he continued, "I can't speak for the others. But for what it's worth, we _are_ friends." And though that thought surprised him (he said it with such conviction), it was the truth. His slight bit of insecurity showed however, "At the very least, you're my friend."

"Oh! In that case, you're my friend too. We're friends!" She repeated, as if she could not believe she had a friend.

He confirmed, "That settles it, definitely." He didn't want her to have doubts.

As he thought it over, he felt through the course of the semester that she became someone he considered a friend. He had yet to pinpoint if the reason was because Luna talked rarely in anyone's company yet she easily opened up to him. Or perhaps a reason he could see her as a friend is due to the fact that when he happened to go outside alone and saw her feeding Thestrals, she gave him the opportunity to do the same without being pushy about it. Then again, it might be because she strongly supported him in the DA. The last of which brought him to ask her, "Do you want to come with me to the Room?"

The bottom line was: Luna was turning out to be one of his good friends. And he'd be damned if she went walking around Hogwarts without knowing she had him as one. He remembered how lonely he used to be in a school where no one considered him worthy enough to be friends. So he extended her an invitation to do something with him and hang out. Often before, he had wished for someone to ask him to do something with him.

While Ron and Hermione were his best friends he felt being with them gave him no joy, only pressure and expectation. Not to mention that recently, they have been having intense disagreements because of their lack of common ground. He actually had to leave them to escape their bickering back in the Common Room. He wanted them to sort out their misunderstanding on their own. He was thankful they missed his exit so he could have some quiet. Which brought his attention back to the silent blonde.

She had thought his question through then replied, "Alright. But if we finish early, I would like to hurry out feed Thestrals before dinner."

Harry smiled and said, "I'll come help you with that."

Luna turned back the way she was coming from and he fell in step with her as they walked towards the Room without talking. Unlike the silence at the beginning of their encounter that day, it was comfortable as they made further away from the West Tower.

They got to the corridor with the Room and Luna let Harry do the honors. When the doorway appeared, they quickly went in and the door disappeared, hiding them just as swiftly.

The first thing Harry envisioned was a slightly larger space than the previous two sessions. It was three times larger than before, allowing everyone to spread out from one another easily. The second thing, was a center divide that bisected the width of the rectangular area. It was slightly elevated like a platform, but still unlike the dueling platform Lockhart arranged for in the Great Hall back when he was a Second Year. There were also fourteen areas, seven on each side of the platform instead of dueling dummies. The area's floor was painted with a color from a rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo or violet. Each of the colored areas were further separated by a thick, yard line colored white to cleanly divide them from each other.

When Harry looked at it, it looked like a colourful football field he used to pass by on the way home from school back in Little Whining. It was just missing the bleachers, light fixtures and the goal posts.

Luna hummed, and remarked, "Oh I see. This will be fun."

Harry grinned, "You think so?"

She nodded, "Of course."

"I think it is still incomplete."

"Will there be simultaneous activities occurring?"

He thought about it, "Definitely for the first five minutes, at minimum, I plan on having everybody do the same exercise. For the entire session, I would split everyone up into groups to practice a specific task before moving forward to the next phase. But I'd like to keep that to myself for now."

She smiled at him, as if actually knowing what he had on his mind. And he smiled back before continuing, "And at some point, everybody will watch what is going on in the middle. It's sort of where any demonstration would occur. The idea is that everyone would be busy with one task in each station, so even if we repeat some stuff we already went over, it's not so... tedious." He explained a bit further what he and Hermione had discussed to keep a mutiny from occurring regarding going over the basics so much.

After getting a bit more idea about what would happen, Luna offered a suggestion, "Maybe you could add some sitting area in the neutral areas and add some sort of see-through shield wall (like during the First Task last year) to protect those not active in the colored zones?"

He nodded excitedly, "That's perfect, Luna!" As he thought of how the Room ought to be redesigned and had headed towards an exit to leave the Room for the additional changes to take effect, the magic of the Room shifted the areas to match his new ideas. This stopped him and the blonde from leaving, and he planted his feet a certain way to keep himself firmly standing.

Luna was not so lucky. She flailed a little, and did not keep her footing very well. At one point he thought his companion would fall over, so he helped her stabilize her footing by holding her. For some reason, he had a natural balance in spite of the ground under him quaking. He chalked it up to his athleticism.

Finally the Room stopped and both students looked around. She remarked, "It looks rather like a colourful Quidditch Pitch, but with shorter viewing stands and even a set of restrooms!

He nodded, "I heard some of the young ones commenting that they needed them."

"That's considerate of you. Oh, what is this?" She referred to the sets of see-through walls that surrounded each seating area. "They look similar to but are different from the Protection Wards from last year."

If Harry ever saw an ice skating rink, the sitting areas he directed the Room to design were similar to a hockey team's bleachers. Except each of the areas had three levels and were encased behind a type of glass. Also, each of them nicely separated the colored floors from another as well as the lightly raised dais in the middle, rather than far from it.

The room's newest layout was fit to host the DA members comfortable and could accommodate even the entirety of Hogwarts attendees. However Harry was proud of himself for his vision to just come to life with the Room's magic.

The zones were clearly and safely distanced away from each other. The demonstration platform was well identified. The viewing stands were easy to get to, if needed. And he actually felt that that they would have better productivity tonight. He could not help thinking it was perfect for training.

He then remembered Luna asked a question and decided to respond to it. "I don't know what the glass is called. But Hermione probably would."

They were both in awe of and kept of looking around the Room. For Harry, it was another feat of magic that he didn't think he would ever get used to.

For Luna, it wasn't quite anything she has ever seen or felt. It was in that area that she could sense the castle a bit louder, so to speak. She could feel the magic thrum under the floors, and connect to Harry. In addition, she could further sense his magic and the ley lines touch and work with one another.

It humbled her and she could not help but be drawn to her friend even more so than when she finally introduced herself to him at the beginning of the year. Understanding her blossoming feelings of admiration for him, she mentally shook herself and said, "You know, Magical Designers, when they design structures similar to how you did just now, they call their creation something. Which actually reminds me to say, you have a talent in Magical Design! If you could call this room anything in the world, what would it be?"

She watched his face light up. She knew it was because of his accomplishment. She waited for him to think about it, which didn't take long. He said, "I'd call it Marauders' Field."

"That's a curious name."

"It is, isn't it?" He thought it was a place his dad and friends would have enjoyed, growing up. In his imagination, he could envision Sirius refusing to stand in the orange area while his dad and Remus would do their best tricking him to go into it. He couldn't tell her the reason why he called it that way. At least, not yet.

Before he could get lost further in his thoughts, there was still one thing to test. People needed to hear him. "Luna, I want to check one last thing." He started walking away from her, letting go of his hold on her. "Can you hear me?' He asked, about ten yards away from her.

"Yes, I do. Do you want me to stay where I am?" She could tell without asking what he planned to do.

He admired her intuition and initiative. He walked further as he spoke, "If you could walk around, that would be great."

"Okay. Which color am I going into later?"

"You'll find out later." He said, smiling as he refused to answer. Then he thought to start a conversation with her as he conducted his sound check, "What is your favorite color?"

"Green. And you?" She seemed to understand that he did not want to give away things about tonight than he already has.

"I like green as well. But not alone, since I like the color blue equally." He didn't elaborate, but he associated both colors to feeling ever so slightly free whenever he was living at #4 Privet Drive. Green for the grass he tended to, and the blue for the sky giving him the illusion that his life was worry free. He walked towards one of the stands, increasing their distance from each other, as he asked. "How is Fourth Year treating you so far?"

She replied, "As well as can be expected. It seems as though classes are slightly harder than last year's. But I have had no trouble so far. And you, how's Fifth Year?"

"That's good. Well aside from Umbridge's class, I can't complain. Although Divination is getting tiresome."

"I didn't know you had Divination skills, Harry. Which one? Numismatomancy? Oneiromancy? Palmistry?"

He felt himself blush. "Actually, I don't have a Divination skill." He couldn't even bring up the fact that aside from Palmistry, he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Oh. Why did you take it?"

Sheepishly he answered, "Ron said it was an easy class. In hindsight, I admit it was not the best decision I have made. Since I won't have use for it after Hogwarts."

"I see. The upside is, you can drop the class after your OWLs. And if you want, you could take another class to replace it with for your last two years. Or you could always self-study some other course if you'd like."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Although you would have to put in effort to pass. Professor Flitwick offers remedial Ancient Runes to catch up any student who never took the subject. So you could speak with him about that if you want. Or I guess, in your case, Professor McGonagall. Since she's your Head of House."

"Ill keep that in mind. Thanks." He reached one of the viewing stands where one of the walls slid sideways to admit him. He entered the area and the partition slid back into place. He asked Luna, still speaking normally, "Do you have a favorite subject?"

He heard her respond, as though she was right beside him, "I like knowledge in general. But I suppose, aside from Care of Magical Creatures, I like learning languages best ever since Daddy taught me French."

Taken aback, he asked, as he exited on the other side, "They offer language as an elective here?" It would have been a boon for last year. He left the viewing stand and walked in a further direction. They were now about forty yards apart from each other, yet he could still hear her clearly, and he actually did not raise his voice one bit so far.

"Only one, I'm afraid. Ancient Runes is the only language class Hogwarts officially offers. Professor Flitwick taught me French and is now tutoring me in Gobbledegook on the weekends. And I have been learning Mermish from Mistress Bleu, the Merchieftainess in the Black Lake. Mother," here she slightly paused before carrying on, "Started to teach me Swedish before she died." She went quiet.

Due to the solemn turn their conversation went, Harry thought it prudent to halt conducting further sound check in the Room. He quickly walked back to her. She did not seem to notice his approach and when he reached her, he waited for her to look at him silently.

She looked like she was in a different place. A lengthy moment passed, before she slowly but surely looked at him.

He said, "I never said before. But I'm sorry about your mother. I'm afraid I don't know much about her. I'm sorry to hear she has passed away anyway." He rambled.

Blinking slowly, and deliberately, she replied with a small smile, "That's quite alright. I'm sad about it sometimes. But it's not like I won't ever see her again."

"Pardon?"

Her smile grew a little as she continued, "I like to believe she had a full life and is now in a better place to watch over me. And that she is patiently waiting for me and my dad to join her and my other ancestors when it's our time. Just like your parents and countless others, you know? Ones who cared about us when they lived yet are still with us, even if they are not on the mortal plane like us."

"That..." the words wouldn't come out. She understood him in a way he never felt like others understood him before. He tried giving her a smile, not really able to speak.

"I'm sorry if I made you sad when I brought your parents up."

Gently, he shook his head with a smile and replied, "Don't be. Like you said, I too get sad sometimes. But what you said after, is exactly what I needed to hear, actually. Even if I never knew that I needed to hear those words." And he really did. It was like a weight lifted off his chest. He had not felt that light, and hope since the Graveyard. Since Cedric died, and he saw his parents come out of Voldemort's wand.

With the words Luna said, he somewhat felt that _he could get through this year_.

He ended their maudlin conversation with a hopeful statement, "We'll see them again."

She nodded in response. Feeling lighter than ever before, he looked at his watch and saw they still had about two hours before dinner. He asked her, "So I feel that I've done what can be done for now. Want to feed the Thestrals?"

She studied him then her smile grew at its brightest. "You remembered!"

He gestured and said, "Lead the way."

And she did. First they exited a portal the Room provided, which conveniently let them out in a private alcove near the kitchens. She tickled the pear and was greeted boisterously by the Hogwarts House Elves.

Various calls of "Missy Luna" rang out, as the elves prepared dinner. She spied a batch of chocolate pudding which added to her joyful spirits, and even spotted some bows with batter for Treacle Tarts. She tilted her head towards them, "Harry, look!" She pointed out.

At this, a really excitable elf cheered, "Harry Potter has come to visit his Dobby?"

The elf tackled Harry's middle with an awkward hug much to Luna's laughter and his embarrassment. "Hello Dobby." He said, patting the elf on the back. "I'm afraid you're not..." at this the blonde gave him a look which caused him to add hurriedly, "my only reason to come to the kitchens. Luna and I are going to feed the Thestrals."

"Oh yes, yes. Missy Luna, here you are! Winky helped Dobby to set aside some meat for you. Winky is a good elf, right?"

A slurring female elf voice responded, "That's a lie. Winky is a bad elf. BAD ELF." She then let loose a loud belch then hiccuped.

Harry remembered the Crouch's elf. He peeked in the direction of the sound and when saw her he was horrified. She looked pitiful, dressed in such a grimy tea cosy. She was sitting on the floor with her back against a wall right next to some bins that were designed to hold biodegradable compost for the elves to turn into fertilizer later. Bottles and bottles of Butterbeer littered the area, and she was holding a half full opened bottle as she took swigs between hiccups.

Luna followed and sharply inhaled at the sight. The elf looked like she lost the will to live and was slowly fading away.

Harry didn't quite know what to say. Then he heard Dobby murmuring and went closer to him. He heard the elf say, "If only Winky had good master to follow but is free. Like Dobby."

He had a startling thought. Quietly he asked, "Dobby, what are you saying?"

Dobby's eyes bulged and had conjured a frying pan which he proceeded to bang into himself. He landed one blow before Harry wrestled it away from him. "Dobby, please answer me and don't hit yourself. And what do you mean you're free but you have a good master?"

Trembling, Dobby quietly replied, "Harry Potter is a very good wizard. And Dobby tricked him. When Harry Potter made bad, past Master Lucius free Dobby, Dobby transferred Master bond to Harry Potter. Harry Potter is Dobby's Good Master Harry Potter. But Master Harry never forbade Dobby to work for pay or told Dobby to work for Master Harry. So Dobby quietly followed Master Harry during holidays before talking to Professor Dumbly to work at Hogwarts and get paid to working and looking after Master Harry. Dobby make sure there be Treacle Tart twice a week, and hope Master Harry not be angry when he learns truth."

Harry was admittedly shocked, but with further introspection he shouldn't have been surprised. That elf was sneaky from the start. He briefly wondered, if elves had been able to attend Hogwarts, would Dobby have been sorted into Slytherin? He couldn't help but stare at and study the incredibly clever elf

As for Dobby, he looked ready to collapse under all the nervousness he felt upon his confession. So Harry put him at peace by rubbing his head, like he would a good dog. "That's okay Dobby. You did okay. Just don't do it again. Tricking me, that is. I like you making sure there's Treacle Tarts."

At this Dobby grinned toothily. "Dobby won't Master Harry. And Dobby knows Treacle Tarts Master's favorite."

Harry smiled but then had an idea. "But just for tricking me, you need to spend some time working at my godfather's house. It needs a lot of cleaning, and there's an ornery elf who does the bare minimum he should." Then he remembered about the protections in place. "Can you do that? There's an enchantment over it."

"Master Harry, Dobby can. Dobby followed Master there! But Dobby not show face to Master or Bad Elf Kreacher. Dobby can Pop over and take care of Master Harry's doggy. Dobby will go there on Dobby's day off!"

The green-eyed boy laughed but then heard another belch and hiccup combination. It made him think about what Dobby was muttering earlier and thought of how to help the other elf who had the unfortunate luck to work for another bad wizarding family. "As for Winky, do you think she will work for me?"

As if having supersonic hearing, the elf in question responded, "Winky bad elf. What would want with Winky? Winky useless and disgrace!"

Getting the gist of the elf's lack of self-esteem, Harry responded, "Winky, I don't think you are useless. But if you say that, then let me ask you this: do you want to be a good elf?"

It was also at this point that he noticed Luna picking up each discarded Butterbeer bottle, and the corks. She noticed him looking and smiled, but kept quiet as he interacted with the two elves and continued what she was doing.

He couldn't help but be thankful it was the blonde Ravenclaw he was with at the time instead of Hermione.

Hiccuping Winky wailed, "Winky wants be a good elf. But Winky useless, got clothes and disgraced elf. No master want bad elf Winky."

Harry interrupted what would continue to be a long, repetitive elf self-deprecation session with one statement and one question: "That's good enough for me. Winky, would you want to work for me?"

She quieted, shocked into silence most likely.

He carried on, mindful of Hermione's wrath, and the elves' feelings. "If you want pay, I can pay you and give you days off. Don't get me wrong, I won't force you to accept pay from me if you want to work for me. Although keep in mind, that I am not raised in the Wizarding World, so I will have rules if you work for me." He actually didn't. But he remembered his living conditions under the Dursleys and don't want to share that fate with anybody on the planet. Except perhaps Voldemort.

Winky put the bottle she's been working on down and crawled to Harry before throwing herself as his feet and sobbing something he could hardly understand.

Luna commented, "I think you could take that as a yes." She had finished picking up the littered Butterbeer caps. "She's even started the bonding with you."

At her comment, Harry was aware of the energy coursing through him. He realized he felt it before, but had chalked it up to adrenaline and feeling giddiness in outwitting Lucius Malfoy. He looked at the other elf in the vicinity and asked, "Could you do something about..." then gestured over the emotional elf at his feet whose eyes brightened from their despair earlier.

Dobby clapped his hands and snapped his fingers which enabled Winky to pull herself straight up on her feet and get cleaned of snot and grime. Although she looked more presentable than before, the tea cosy really has seen better days. Another side effect to his magic is that Winky's eyes cleared of its inebriation as she bowed. "Master Harry. How can Winky be useful?"

Harry took a moment then said, "First, I'd like you to wear some clothing. Something you would like, like Dobby. This does not mean I am setting you free." He continued hurriedly, afraid that the elf would think he was giving her clothes so quickly after hiring her. "I want you to look... neat and not like I took some scissors, errr I mean a used a Cutting Charm or some sort on whatever you're wearing."

Winky nodded. "I understand Master Harry. Can Winky have time to get new clothes?"

"Yes. But the next time I see you, I hope you're wearing something better. You can make what you wear or get money from my vault to buy it." He remembered from the summer that Sirius gave him some money for his Hogsmeade trips by asking Kreacher to get money for him. Which brought him to the next item he wanted Winky to do, "Secondly, I would like you to go to my godfather's and help him clean there. If you can." He was wary of the Fidelius Charm.

"Winky knows how to get there. Winky can sense place Master Harry was. As long as Master Harry been in place, Winky can Pop."

At this, a horrifying thought occurred to him. "Luna, do you know anything about the Fidelius Charm?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes. It's quite strong magic. Why do you ask?"

"I can't talk specifics about it. But these elves can go to a place with it cast on without them getting the information from the Secret Keeper. What is to stop other elves from doing the same?"

She thought carefully before replying, "Daddy told me that elves have a branch of magic that connects them to the person they swear allegiance to. This bond allows them to travel anywhere their master needs them to be, and pass many protections set upon the location if needed. But you wouldn't have to worry about other elves Popping in your secret location unless they chose to be bonded and be loyal to you. And yes, Popping is what you call elf apparition."

At this, he felt his heart constrict less. But then, he caught her last four words which returned his feeling of unease. He had to warn Sirius. "Winky, can you get me a piece of parchment, quill and ink from my things?"

Winky Popped out and back fairly quickly. "Here you go, Master Harry."

Harry found a flat surface and told his human companion, "Luna, I hope it's nothing. But what you said about elves' loyalty? I can't say what for, but it's very helpful. Thank you."

Nodding in understanding, she replied, "You're welcome Harry."

Harry hurriedly wrote Sirius his note.

 _Dear Sirius and Remus,_

 _I am not really sure how to explain. But I have two elves that are loyal to me who can travel to where you are even with the Fidelius Charm active._

 _It somehow led to me thinking that if they can travel to you, what about other elves? A friend of mine said I shouldn't worry about it. She implied that the elves needed to be bonded and loyal to me._

 _Which brings me to what I want to discuss. I do not know why I thought of it, and I hope I am wrong. But who is Kreacher bonded and loyal to?_

 _I am sending this letter with Winky, one of my new elves. If you need another elf to help you straighten out the house or Kreacher, feel free to call on Dobby._

 _School is ok. So is the group. Will tell you more after tonight's session. I promised to help a friend feed Thestrals before dinner._

 _\- Harry_

He rolled the parchment into a scroll and gave it to Winky. "Can you deliver this to my godfather and stay with him? Obey him like you would me, if you could. I'll call on you when I next need you. But for now, stay with him. Feel free to call him Si- Snuffles." He belatedly remembered that there were witnesses in the kitchen who did not know of Sirius's innocence.

The female elf excitedly nodded regarding her assignment. She bowed a few times, saying "Thank you Master. Winky loves to serve. Please call Winky if Master needs Winky." Then she Popped out.

Belatedly, Harry noted his quill and ink, which his remaining elf took care of with a snap of his fingers before he could even say a thing about it. "Thank you, Dobby. As for you, please stay working here at Hogwarts unless Snuffles calls for you. I told him that he may call on you."

"Dobby understands."

"Okay. I think that I have delayed Luna long enough. Let's feed the Thestrals!" He looked at his watch, which told him there was about an hour before dinner.

"Dobby can Pop Master Harry and Missy Luna there, if Master want?"

Harry grinned. That saved them a walk. He turned to the blonde. "How about it?"

Luna shouldered the sack with the meat Dobby provided. "I've never traveled by elf before."

The elf held out his hands for each of them to take. And with a Pop they went from the Hogwarts kitchen to the edge of the forest, where the Thestrals roamed.

"Thank you, Dobby!" The Ravenclaw said, followed quickly by the elf's master.

Beaming widely, he responded, "Dobby is pleased to serve, Missy Luna and Master Harry. Missy Luna, please call Dobby when you are finished so Dobby can take the empty sack."

"I will. Thank you, again."

The elf bowed and Popped away.

Harry commented, "I think he likes you. Do you know him well?"

She nodded, "I met him in my Second Year. The elves usually switched who would bring me meat to feed the Thestrals in my First Year. But, when Dobby met me, he kept doing it. He also lent me a pair of his socks, and helped me keep my feet warm. He likes to be helpful, and I give him work." She started walking closer to a Thestral.

Harry thought about it, not quite sure how to talk about her housemates stealing her things and her walking with bare feet. Just like she was actually doing at that time. He watched her dig into the sack slung over her body with both hands and retrieve two pieces of meat when he suddenly remembered something he read. There was a cautionary warning from cooking books Aunt Petunia made him read regarding handling raw meat. It was about keeping sickness away by washing hands properly. "Luna, how do we get our hands clean without getting our wands dirty?"

She smiled at him, as she handed him a piece of meat and answered, "Dobby always includes a few wash towelettes in this pocket." She gestured to an outside slit with the hand that freed up. "You should know about these, they have them at the dining tables in the Great Hall." She rambled on as he looked confusedly at her, her Ravenclaw side showing, "It's spelled so that when one of us rubs one in between our hands, a wandless _abluo_ activates. _Abluo_ is one of the few cleansing spells there is for hygiene. It's tricky to cast, though. That's why Dobby and I use the wash towelettes." She threw a meat towards the ground with the closest Thestral and dug in the sack for more.

Harry had forgotten but then remembered how some of their housemates, mostly the Purebloods, use the cloths. "I remember now. I've always wondered why some of the Gryffindors use two different dining napkins." He told her as he threw a piece of meat towards one skeletal winged creature that was looking at them. He also recalled the previous subject as he took another meat from her and calmly asked, "Has Dobby help you with anything else? Like perhaps tracking down your shoes or anything else you... lost?"

He didn't outwardly say stolen, feeling the need to keep the conversation light. He waited for her answer, understanding that it was a delicate matter.

They both threw their respective food towards a hungry Thestral each before she replied, "I am not sure. When I hung up flyers towards the end of the school year the previous two years, asking for my things back; they returned to me in time for me to pack. I figured that some things just find their way back to us. Mine always do in the end."

He remained quiet, simply absorbing her words. It wasn't right that she should lose her things in the first place. Even if she acted the way she did which caused others some type of discomfort. So though he liked her positivity, he'd rather she not go through such nonsense and resolved to help her out surreptitiously later. "You're quite something, Luna." He said, with a smile as he took a step towards her and grabbed four chunks of meat.

She looked at him, as if she asked him what he was talking about.

He handed her half of his acquisition, as if to challenge her in a throwing contest. "I'm just as sane as you are."

She smiled, and in answer to his nonverbal challenge, fed two Thestrals at the same time quicker than he had.

They made quick work of the remaining meats, and nearly scared the string of four-legged creatures before they cleaned up.

Harry admired the magical cloth before using it and then wondered, "Luna? What do with it after?"

Luna opened another slit in the sack he didn't notice. She put her towelette in there then offered it to him. "I place used ones here. The elves take care of it."

"That's nice. Okay, should we head to dinner?" He noticed the sun was about to set.

She agreed. They hiked uphill, away from the Dark Forest in silence, but as they grew closer to the grounds where the ground evened out to a meadow they saw some of their schoolmates heading back indoors. There were various student, after all, who took advantage of the outdoors on nice days like this. Some were sprawled out to enjoy the clear Autumn afternoon.

As they strode across the expanse of grass, she asked him, "So what are your plans for after Hogwarts?"

"I am not sure. I haven't really thought about it."

"Well I think you'd make a good Magical Designer, even if you don't take Arithmancy."

He chuckled, "Not an Auror?"

"Forget what I said before. I actually think you should do what makes you happy." They got closer to the castle and encountered some students who started heading back to the castle last and shared the duo's path back indoors. With less privacy than before, she continued jovially, "But, I don't think you should be an Auror. They are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy."

Harry noticed nearby school mates look at her with wariness, as they overheard the conversation. Humoring her, for he thought she was simply discouraging others from eavesdropping he asked, "What's that?"

She gave him a shocked look, but conveyed a twinkle with her eyes. "I thought everyone knew about that. They're a group who are planning to bring down the Ministry of Magic with dark magic and gum disease."

He swallowed his laughter at the look the others gave her as the doors drew near. He barely replied, "In that case I think I'll go with another career. And perhaps, consult a dentist."

"What's that?"

"In the Muggle World, they're teeth healers. They are the people I would go to, to prevent gum disease."

The inadvertent busybodies quickened their pace, and removed themselves from the place they could overhear the two by reaching the castle doors first and disappearing through them. They seemed to like their sanity as they vanished through the crowd that were heading to dinner.

Luna complimented him and said "Good call." She wasn't just referring to his previous statement.

He replied, "Why thank you. After all, I am just as sane as you are." They reached the entryway but did not quite go inside yet.

Smiling at him, she commented, "That's twice you said that. Careful, or else I would think you're mocking me."

"Well I'm just saying the truth." He refused to think of the carved words on the back of his hands and kept the conversation light, "Don't worry, I won't wear it out."

He heard her gulp, as if swallowing a snort or a laugh so he shot her a grin. Then he took the empty meat sack from her and called out to Dobby.

The elf Popped in front of them, and took the unclean sack with a hurried bow. "Thank you Master Harry. Excuse Dobby. Dobby can't stay. Dobby baking. Have great dinner, Master." After a quick bow he turned to her, "You too, Missy Luna." He Popped out.

Harry turned to his friend, "I think that's our cue for dinner?"

"Yes, it is."

"See you..." he trailed off, not wanting to draw attention regarding the DA in front of the open entryway and castle population heading to dinner.

She walked through the doors, and flashed him a happy smile, "Yes, thank you for a lovely afternoon. I'll see you later." She started skipping towards the Great Hall. She knew the day was going to be good. And it wasn't over yet!

* * *

To the reviewer who brought up a pretty spectacular error; thank you for noticing! Bravo!

However, I was going with the Harry Potter!Merlin. That version of Merlin (according to a Chocolate Frog and HP Wiki) had gone to Hogwarts, was perhaps taught closely by Salazar Slytherin himself, became the Prince of Charms (or was it Enchantment) and advocated Muggle rights which birthed the original point of an Order of Merlin. I am aware that there's a timeline mistake which deviates from the actual Arthurian Legend but for this story, I'll use bits and pieces from both mythos to fit as needed. Hope that explains why that error was there... and how some others would occur in the future.

-xoxo, Linking Girl


	4. Ch 3: Boys Versus Girls

Disclaimer: Insert witty "I don't own anything you recognize and I make no money from posting my version of it" thingymajig here.

Revisions on 16/1/2018: Going to probably check if I have sentences that didn't quite finish the way they should have.

Note: You guys got a _ridiculously_ long chapter when I last posted. It is ridiculous, because somehow, I've written roughly 11,000 words (aka two chapters, give or take) that occurs on the same day! And you know what? It's not even done! I'm nuts. That's all there is to it. Fair warning, I cannot promise that same length all the time. But thanks for reading so far, and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Oh and by the way? I have never posted this frequently before. I have another account somewhere. I am hiding from people I've been keeping on the wait for previous WIPs. But before anyone wants to lynch me, no they're not HP fics. (Sorry, my muse for those fics went AWOL!) Anyway... I went and mayhap manipulated timeline events again. Places are real, at least according to Google. If anyone wants to help me with terminology and accuracy, please hit me up!

 **I have to decided to answer a question to possibly warn a contingent of readers who will be strongly against Dramione anything. That question posed to me was, "Is this going to be one of those disgusting Dramione fics?" I have a longer answer which I posted on my profile but I thought I'd say the following:** I am a Draco/Hermione fan. However they are _**not my focus in this fic.**_ in the event that romantic feelings develop between those two particular characters happen, which I admittedly see could happen but do not quite foresee writing details about as of now, I guarantee that the chapters before it will warn you plenty before it happens. So, if you're enjoying the tale so far, that possible development is not happening in this chapter or the next ten. Or if you're like me, you can ignore that sub-sub-sub part of the plot. It's such a small thing against the core of my spin-off regarding HP and OoTP.

Listening to: various tracks from the Canadian TV drama, Backstage. (Shoutouts to you lovely northern neighbors!) Currently mouthing lyrics to _Beating of The Drum_ alongside Aviva Mongillo's incredible voice. 

* * *

**Chapter Three: Boys Versus Girls**

 _25 October, 1995_

Hermione was not having the best day. In fact, she was having quite an odd one. And it wasn't over yet.

She sank down in a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with a barely inaudible but heavy sigh. She was just thinking that the highlights of her day so far included befriending Daphne Greengrass, and two positive instances that coincidentally happened around a certain Slytherin blond. Instances which threw her off but were small events that she'd feel similarly about all the same if Neville or even Ernie MacMillan had been the one involved with them instead. Though if Oliver Wood had been involved, she'd most likely melted against the wall.

That man might have been a huge Quidditch nut, but he was really good looking and actually quite smart for an athlete. Both qualities she adored. The latter of which she could not actually compute in relation to the Ferret.

Firstly, she learned something new. Something she never read about regarding Hogwarts history. Then just moments ago, he kept her from falling over as she misjudged her stride while power walking to the Great Hall! Granted, he left immediately before she could thank him and she was a little bit accident prone when she does anything remotely athletic while absolutely angry. Still... she could not deny that Malfoy saving her from falling on her arse absolutely cheered her up.

It was sad, in the way that said her life was slightly pathetic due to lack of noteworthy events except for frustration and a bit of heartbreak. And quite confusing. She hated the feeling.

'Lucifer and his subjects must be practicing triple axels in Hell,' she thought. There was no other explanation why that _**Slyther-Git**_ would have been confusing her, by acting differently from how she knew him and actually being part of the upsides of her day.

Then she saw Harry sit across from her, blocking the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. She remembered there was another thing to add to the pros of her day. The DA meeting where she will definitely be blowing off a little steam. She noted how happy he looked. "How did the practice setup go?"

"Fantastic, Hermione." He reached towards a pile of napkins in the center. "I am really looking forward to you-know-what."

"You sound really excited." She tried to keep herself from bringing the mood down. It wasn't his fault she had a bad day.

He confessed, "I am very excited." Then he leaned over to lower his voice and quietly tell her, as the table started getting populated, "In fact, I am so excited that I am actually thinking that perhaps we should have invited some Slytherins tonight."

She looked at him gobsmacked. Did he know about the ones who signed the contract?

He chuckled at the expression on her face, "I was joking, Hermione. You should see your face. Although..." He looked off into the distance. "Would you be honest with me whether or not you think all of them will go and fight with Voldemort?"

Feeling parched (and quite discombobulated by the conversation), she grabbed a glass of water and held up a finger as she gulped it down. "Before I answer that, could you tell me what brought that on?"

He sighed. "I don't really know. It's not just one thing. Do you remember second year? When everyone basically turned against me? And even last year? What if... all of us are against the Slytherins for the same reason?"

She started to put the pieces together but wanted a bit more, "What are you getting at, Harry?" She served herself some of that night's fare.

He didn't speak for a short while as he mirrored her actions. "I'm not sure how to explain. I learned some things today, before and after I went to take care of things. I think it's just now hitting me, and it's making my head spin."

"This is why you need to learn Occlumency. From what I read of the texts about it, it helps you organize your thoughts and memories as well as keep them secure. But why don't you start after you left the Common Room?"

"Okay. That's actually when things began, happened as I got to know someone today. I spent the last two hours with Luna."

At this Hermione looked at Harry skeptically. She clarified lightly, "Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes. You weren't there. But Hermione, she's not a Looney. She said some things that made me think from a different perspective and it's like I am looking at things I thought I knew for certain but I'm now reassessing. I'll admit she can be a bit unique, yes. But she's far from being a sanitarium candidate."

"And because she's not cuckoo, then the Slytherins what? Should be invited to the DA?" She had to play Devil's Advocate at this point.

"Maybe. But after spending time with her today, like I said I have come to some epiphanies I never had before. Basically -"

But whatever he had to say was cut short. Ronald bloody Weasley showed his face and sat next to Hermione. "There you two are! I'm starving." He announced loudly enough that she heard a Hufflepuff from the DA behind them cough back a laughter while commenting, "Whenever isn't he?"

A _Hufflepuff_ poked fun at Ron, and he missed it, so oblivious as he piled food on his plate. It wasn't the only thing he was oblivious about.

The redhead's arrival signaled the return of Hermione's bad mood. Aside from keeping Harry and her away from their topic of conversation, he basically comprised some of the worst parts of her day. Actually, he grated on her nerves since school started this semester! Though if she would be completely honest, her grievance with him could have started since First Year.

But listing his transgressions would take longer than she cared to waste time on for. Even inwardly. So she just mentally catalogued that day's as he monopolized Harry in a conversation about Quidditch, "Ballycastle Bats against Chudley Cannons tomorrow night!" The rest of the conversation flew over her head.

Instead she recalled how that morning, he forgot his quill and helped himself through her bag rather than ask to borrow one. She let that slide, since she figured "What are friends for?" And because he had his own inkwell.

Then during class, he would not pay attention properly. At least twice, she caught him exchanging whispers with Lavender Brown in Charms. While she would admit the thought of it made her a bit jealous, she was more annoyed that he was not conducting himself like a proper Prefect!

Which led to the main reason she refused to pay attention to him and focused on tuning him out.

For the next month, she and Ron were supposed to patrol together on Thursday nights. Although Prefect patrol pairs were not usually from the same house, the Head students this year thought that they would be trustworthy together. Their special grouping would keep her from being partnered with Draco Malfoy or any of the upper year Slytherin boys, according to the Head Girl. Inwardly, Hermione rejoiced that they would actually spend time alone together. She has been nursing a bit of tender feelings towards him since she can remember, after all.

But for some reason, bloody Ronald Bilius Weasley apparently didn't feel the same. She learned at lunch that he asked for a different patrol schedule. He asserted his preference to patrol on a Tuesday or Monday night to keep up with his schoolwork. Little did he know that his request would leave Hermione would have to patrol with a Slytherin. Possibly.

She thought darkly, 'At least if I get scheduled with Malfoy, it wouldn't be horrible.' She knew Urquhart and Pucey were far more dangerous and unpleasant to patrol with. She knew from Padma and Hannah that Urquhart tried to force them to snog him. It was just their luck that the Fat Friar and Bloody Baron showed up each time he got pushy. And Pucey? He tended to verbally harass them. Malfoy, they said, actually patrolled with them without complaint except when they walked too slow for his liking.

Still, Hermione was ready to lambaste Ron regarding his _thoughtlessness_ regarding switching out of patrolling with her. But then realized she wouldn't say a thing about knowing about the switch. She was prepared to keep it quiet until he interrupted her discussion with Harry about the DA tonight.

She had initially focused on how rude he was being, for interrupting the conversation. That was when Harry made his exit quickly. Then the subject slowly but surely moved to how badly a Prefect he made.

She refrained from revealing the secret security measures the Head students attempted to place regarding patrol pairing her without one Slytherin partner. But she definitely laid out that she thought he was being unprofessional.

Though it was an ugly encounter, it didn't destroy their friendship. She supposed it was sort of a blessing that she had refrained from saying the worst things which couldn't be taken back. Such as how she thought Seamus made a better Prefect or how she thought that Harry should have gotten the badge. She kept her words milder than she felt. He didn't stay mad at her at the end, though he was still acting a bit cool towards her. He never apologized for his behavior. She ended up storming away from Gryffindor Tower and walking about the castle corridors until she realized it was dinner and hoped to run into Harry. She had let her mind wander, ready to pick up where their conversation left off or simply start a new one to discuss how tonight would go.

Which brought her to the moment when she almost tripped. And Draco Malfoy happened upon her, saving her from a pretty embarrassing fall before leaving her alone in the hall without further acknowledgement something happened. The blond who confused her. And regularly annoyed her and her friends.

She would have tried to figure it out if thinking about their most recent encounters didn't give her a headache.

She absentmindedly finished her dinner, and started on dessert. It was nice to see some dark chocolate bark alongside the Treacle Tart. She had some of each, which took the edge of her anger and confusion regarding two males.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Sanna Swann, this year's Head Girl. She had a crown of black hair, with pale skin and dark eyes. From her introduction on the train ride, everyone learned she was half Asian and half British. The revelation kept the Slytherins from outwardly attacking her, in spite of her coming from the Hufflepuff house. Due to her dual-ethnicity and ICW familial ties, she could destroy them politically. But she was very quiet, and mild-mannered that no other Gryffindor sensed her come to the table and she spoke, "Hi Hermione, I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner." She handed her a small note. "I thought you might want this as soon as possible."

The bushy-haired brunette kept her face impassive. "Thank you, Sanna."

The older student gave her a nod in farewell. Hermione watched as she returned to the Hufflepuff table, and sat beside the only Seventh Year female from Hufflepuff in the DA. Both conversed a little before the two young women saw her starting. They gave her small smiles and a matching pair of encouraging nods regarding the note she held. So she turned back around and sit in her seat properly. With her back to the Hufflepuff table, yet feeling support from the Head Girl and her friend, she opened the note she partially dreaded to read. It said:

 _I'm sorry. Padraig and I tried everything. Your partner for Thursday night patrols is Draco Malfoy until next month. You start tomorrow, Weasley starts his new schedule for Tuesday nights next week._

She thought, ' _Well, it could be worse_.' Then she felt someone staring at her and looked up straight into the blank eyes of the Prefect she was supposed to be paired with. She noticed a similar note in his hand, which allowed her to conclude that he just received the news as well.

She tried analyzing his reaction but couldn't. So she pocketed the note then returned to her chocolate and ate. Each bite kept her calmer, feeling nicer than she would have been without the divine foodstuff. She felt his eyes still on her, but ignored it. She noted the stare had waned as she finished her last bite

"You done Hermione?" Harry asked as he stood up.

She drunk one last glass of water quickly before replying, "Yes."

"Great! Let's go!"

As usual, she, Harry and Ron walked to the Room first. Aside from opening the Room up to a certain specification, Harry would open up the Marauder's Map, and tell Hermione which routes the others should take. She would then send the others messages through the charmed Galleons they distributed.

As they walked, she wondered how she would resume her and Harry's topic while getting rid of Ron. She definitely could not bring it up right then and there.

It was pure luck that when they got to the seventh floor, Ron said, "Hey guys? Go ahead. I have to get my holster." He wasn't used to having one, which Sirius gifted him (as he gave every Hogwarts student who visited Grimmauld Place one as well) over the summer.

They split up at an intersection. After a few moments, Hermione took the chance to continue the conversation she and Harry were having, but quietly. "About our discussion earlier, what were you saying? And how does it connect to when the school overreacted last year and back in Second Year?"

She let him get his train of thought back. She noticed that Harry actually had a brilliant mind and could recall certain thought processes when given the chance. She hoped this was one of the times they could pick up a dropped conversation, so she could bring up Daphne and little Astoria. She didn't know how to bring up Blaise and Malfoy however.

She didn't have much time to think of that as he spoke, "I probably won't be able to say the entire original thing I wanted to say. But the gist is, I was saying that maybe a lot of us in the DA are not making an effort to get to include the Slytherins. We didn't even give them a proper chance to be part of our Umbridge resistance movement. I mean, I don't really know any of them beyond Draco and his ilk. And even then..." At this he hesitated more, "I don't know. We skipped right over giving them the benefit of doubt and straight into judging them. For example, Malfoy can't exactly become poster child for being a good kid like you or me. He can't be, what with his father being Lucius and being Pureblood."

She waited for him to continue, sensing that he had more to say, as he paused to think. She noted the furrow in his brow, one of his tells that he was thinking about something.

He resumed his monologue. "Like when I was younger and went to primary, I learned what not to do just because I can. I also learned who I shouldn't listen to, or to speak up when something bad is being done. Where is his exposure to different friend groups? Or sources where he could learn a Code of Ethics dissimilar from his father? Do they have schools before Hogwarts where they read about good and evil? For that matter, when Malfoy's and his friends' role models are their parents who serve someone like Voldemort, or Voldemort specifically; I don't think that they really get a chance to be anything than what they currently are! It's like Dudley growing up with Vernon and Aunt Petunia and being sheltered away from meeting better people."

"Harry, I get the point but you're deviating. What are you getting at? What do you want to do?"

They paused before the wall opposite Barnaby and the Dancing Trolls. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned to her, "Is there a way to possibly include them without upsetting everyone? At least to test them out, and see... I mean I can't be the only one who thinks that they could develop a conscience similar to ours when given the chance. Hermione, what do you think? Do you think I'm actually saying something that makes sense? Or I am wasting my time since all of them will fight alongside Voldemort because they believe his shite?"

At this Hermione gave him an answer. "No I don't think." Before his shoulders slumped, she continued, "I know that not all Slytherins would be fighting with Voldemort."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Daphne Greengrass, you know her?"

"Vaguely. Is she blonde? Not the one who didn't come back this year. I know that one is Sally-Anne Perks."

"No, the one you're talking about is Tracey Davis. How do you remember Perks? I didn't even know she went to Slytherin. Perks is not a Pureblood name."

"Cause I got called out after her during our Sorting. We're getting sidetracked a bit though, Hermione. Back to Daphne. What about her?"

Slowly, she replied, "Well, she already signed the contract. Luna and I planned on sneaking her in tonight with a Disillusionment Charm. I know that her little sister would be good to join, as well."

At this Harry gave her a face. "You were playing me earlier, weren't you? I thought you were going to be difficult to talk to about this! And really? She knows a spell and will infiltrate our meetings?"

"I wanted to make sure! She's not an infiltrator if she's invited, which I did. The charm's to keep others from panicking." She defended herself and Daphne, but did not tell him the charm was actually Luna's idea. "At things stand even if we can make the Room bigger, we need to have two different sessions. One for the current DA members and one for any Slytherins who join up. We'll just have to combine them later somehow."

"Are you okay with leading a session for the Slytherins then?" Harry asked her. She couldn't tell if he was serious or not, except he sounded quite earnest.

Before she could answer, she heard footsteps. She remained quiet but then she heard Ron Weasley loudly called out to them, interrupting their conversation once more. "You guys! What are you doing hanging outside?"

Hermione stifled a growl while Harry made a legit excuse. "I couldn't clear my mind properly. And, Ron, could you be any louder? I don't think Umbridge heard you!"

"Oops." Ron sheepishly replied. "Sorry, mate."

"No worries, but kindly hush. I need to concentrate." He waited a few beats before pacing and peeked in before turning to them. "Okay guys, got it!" He went in then Hermione followed.

The first thing she thought as she entered the Room was that: she must have walked into one of those indoor playgrounds with arcades, slides, bouncy castles and trampolines she was forced to go to as a child. The room could be quite comparable to it, if the Muggle inventions were laid about. As she spotted the slightly raised platform area in the center and saw what passed for seating sections spread throughout the huge expanse, it reminded her slightly of a place she went to when she was younger. More specifically, an ice rink combined with a sports stadium and an arcade in one room.

Of course, she knew Harry wouldn't have known what one looked like because of his upbringing. So his imagination was quite impressive. She complimented him, "This is most excellent, Harry."

Ron added, "I think you pulled this place straight from Fred and George's mind. Are you sure Snape is not teaching you Legilimency?"

Hermione laughed gaily, her mood lifting immensely. Sometimes Ron Weasley just knew the words to say. The Room did remind her of clowns, which she could easily picture the twins making a wonderful pair of due to their nature.

Harry said "Thanks." Then he brought the Map out, and said "So Hermione, shall we get down to business?"

"Right on."

"I'll be near the door," Ron volunteered. She refrained from scoffing. He probably wanted to laze about somehow rather than do work.

Which is such a shame because his ability to strategize could help them out.

"Good call, mate." Harry told him then led Hermione to a nearby sitting area near the entrance.

The duo worked together efficiently in ensuring that the DA members got to the Room. When they noted that Umbridge was safely ensconced in her accommodations, they began.

Harry started with the Hufflepuffs, since a good part of them would be coming from near their dormitory. "They should pass the library. Urquhart is roaming around the shorter route with his buddies."

"Typical." She concentrated and relayed the warning.

The Hufflepuffs who came from other parts of the castle arrived first. Nikki Everson, the female Seventh Year Prefect for the yellow and black House, led the mixed set of younger years who had actually waited at the Library with some of the younger Ravenclaws who tagged along. She nodded at them as they entered then promptly looked confused after her charges raced speedily to the closest indigo section.

They shed their robes and shoes, set them just beside the dark floor and leaped into it. Then the group looked incredibly disappointed when they landed. The floor they excitedly jumped towards did not launch them back up in the air like they originally thought.

Hermione controlled herself from laughing at their expressions.

Harry called out, "Sorry, if you guys could just wait in one of the sitting areas while everyone arrives, I'd appreciate it."

They all looked at him like he showed them something nice then took it away.

"Come on, squirts," Nikki called out, as she ushered them into the nearby seats in the booth separating indigo and blue. Hermione let out the laugh she held in.

"Oh, their faces!"

"That's mean, Hermione. They're sad! Why did they look at me like that for?"

"They thought there was a trampoline in here."

"What's that?"

"It's basically this thing made of a durable, stretchy and resilient fabric. It is often mounted a few feet up in the air with some poles and frame. You jump on it, and it sends you high up enough to do some tricks. The color's usually blue and black and is sometimes an actual floor space in a room. Which the indigo floor over there sort of looks like."

He winced, "That sounds like fun. No wonder they looked at me like they did."

The next to arrive were the Fifth Years except for Wayne Hopkins. She noticed Justin's stop walking as his jaw dropped in obvious admiration of the facilities. The rest of their year-mates looked shocked but kept walking towards Nikki and the younger students. Justin then closed his mouth and made his way to the Gryffindor duo and ask, "Are we in an arcade or something? Are the kids having a massive birthday party? It looks great! Takes me back so much."

Hermione laughed. "No. But I'm glad you thought so too. I thought I would be the only one to think of it like that."

"It reminds me of this sports complex near my cousins place, but I can't remember the name. The name sounds like Gilson something. But I recall that it's located southeast of Ascot near Wyatt's Art Gallery."

"You mean Guildford Spectrum?"

"Precisely!" Justin snapped his fingers in agreement. "That's the one. Went there a lot while my dad went to Ascot Racing and Mum dragged me to spend time with my cousins." He turned to Harry who looked a little lost. "You're just missing a few things to make the play area, like a ball pit and skeeball lanes since it looks like you have a trampoline."

"I actually don't. The color's to break everyone up later for a mini-game. All the floors and walls are just reinforced with cushion charms so we don't get hurt." Harry played off his lack of knowledge regarding the things Justin brought up. Then green-eyed Gryffindor chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind for next time, though. We definitely deserve a party for uniting against Umbridge."

He asked, "Do you think you could make Muggle electronics work in here? Wayne and I each have a Game Boy we've been wanting to bring and introduce to the others."

Hermione noted her friend's confusion and supplied an answer, "Actually, we haven't tested out if electronics could safely pass the wards and be used in here. We'll let you know when we do."

"Cool! Looking forward to the session! Should we just sit until everyone arrives then?"

Harry agreed. "Yes, please."

"Awesome. Oh I see Wayne..." He trailed off and shouted in warning a bit late. "WAIT, HOPKINS! THAT'S NOT A TRAMP!" He rushed to his group with a wince. Harry heard him mutter, "Damn, too late."

He and the entire Hufflepuff house (the rest arrived as Justin and the Gryffindor duo talked) watched the other Muggleborn Hufflepuff in Fifth Year sprint toward the indigo floor space, throw himself into a front tuck that he didn't quite get enough height to rotate into which resulted in a rather spectacular face plant. He had landed on his feet but lost his footing, and the momentum caused him to fall forward, sliding a bit when he hit the floor.

A muffled, "I'm okay," answered the sudden silence moments later as the boy remained on the floor to collect his bearings.

The Hufflepuff contingent, who basically commandeered the indigo stands and floor space, shrugged and went back to their conversations. Although a few of the younger years playfully heckled the downed Fifth Year. They, of course, completely forgot their earlier discovery.

"Ouch," Hermione muttered. "Maybe we should put a sign over- oh there. The magic in this room is just so handy."

Sure enough, the Room provided a flashy notice that proclaimed the two indigo areas " **Not a trampoline!** "

Harry shrugged as he looked back toward the Map to bring in the rest of the DA. "Or maybe, you show me a picture of a trampoline so we have one next time. It sounds like it would make every Hufflepuff happy. I hate to be the cause of such faces of disappointment." Hermione could tell that the wounded looks younger years from earlier sent him tugged at his heartstrings.

"Or injury," she told him, pointing out Wayne's red face as he got up from his prone position. "It doesn't look like he broke his nose or anything." Although she thought his face looked a little smushed combined with a lot of embarrassment. She resolved to owl her parents for a few Muggle books for Harry that she knew the library didn't have.

"The floor's padded for that reason. But you're right." He tapped the map. "The coast is actually clear for the others. It looks like the Head students are helping us out and the teachers are busy with themselves. I don't see any Gryffindors near Urquhart and his buds."

As she leaned over to see the map, Hermione sent, "G AND R ALL CLEAR" to the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. She saw that the Head students had both Professor McGonagall and Snape distracted. Professor Dumbledore was in his office with Professor Flitwick and Filch. And Professor Sprout was with Professors Vector, Babbling and Sinistra. She assumed Hagrid was in his hut, the half-giant's house was not included in the Map. Umbridge was of course in her quarters.

She further noted that Luna and Daphne were about to enter, just as the entryway admitted the former, crossing the open archway.

Harry waved at the blonde Ravenclaw to come over. "Hi!"

Hermione couldn't help but stick around and study the younger student. She was mindful of what she was told earlier about her.

The blonde smiled as she walked towards them. "Hello, Hermione, and Harry. Did you have a nice dinner?"

"I did. You had a question I couldn't answer earlier but Hermione's here."

"Oh yes. Do you know what this shield contraption is called?" She indicated the clear material that surrounded them.

Hermione tapped on it to doublecheck. "It's called fiberglass. Muggles use them for many things. I'm afraid I only know of one reason though. I encountered them when I was taking figure skating lessons. They are used as a barrier to protect the audience from this sport called ice hockey."

She tilted her head and said, "I see. What is figure skating? And ice hockey?"

Mindful of the time, she replied, "Basically they're Muggle sports both played on the ice. I can demonstrate the former when the weather sets one of the ponds near Hagrid's frozen." She wondered if she could transfigure a pair of skates properly, or have her parents owl her the ones they bought for her over the summer. They wanted her to keep up the training when she could. She didn't mind but she didn't exactly have the facilities to train. Belatedly, she realized she could use the Room to practice when she had time. "When I go back for the holidays, I can bring back a book regarding hockey, if you're interested."

"That sounds great. I look forward to both things."

At this, Harry interjected, "Speaking of things to look forward to, almost all of us are here. We're just waiting for the rest of the Gryffindors." He indicated the group of younger years, led by the Creevey brothers, Nigel and Weasley Twins who settled in the stands next to them in the orange and yellow zones.

Although they never did an outright headcount, the Hufflepuffs numbered twenty-nine attendees. They were second to Gryffindor attendees, who basically outnumbered the two houses in the DA. All fifty-two Gryffindors signed up. The Ravenclaws had twenty-three sign ups which was convenient and allowed everyone to pair out evenly.

Hermione shook her head. "We're technically the closest to the Room. How did everyone else beat us here?" She looked at the complete group of Ravenclaws who were spread out across the violet, indigo and blue areas as they mingled with the 'Puffs.

He shrugged, "Beats me. Then again, didn't you say we have the entire house in the DA?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Luna chimed in, "Wouldn't be harder to move about with a group of forty-nine?"

At this Hermione stopped and thought that Harry was right. The Ravenclaw was sharp and provided a different way to think regarding a situation. She was so absorbed with silently admiring the blonde that she almost missed Harry speaking to thin air as he started to fold the Map.

"Nice to have you here, Daphne."

A gasp that did not come from Luna responded.

He continued, "No worries. Hermione told me. I'll pretend that I am just talking to both her and Luna. I am not against you being here. But if you could stay behind later, I would like to talk with you."

Luna moved her mouth but no sound came out. Hermione could tell she was playing along as he heard Daphne talk, "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I'll stay after."

Again the Gryffindor female admired the younger Ravenclaw. Especially with her timing as the rest of the Gryffindors started arriving. Each entered the room slowly but surely. They passed by the red area, to join the others in the orange and yellow.

Harry nodded at them as he kept the conversation running, "Great! Also, I think it would be best if you just observe tonight. We're going to do something that might sort of leave you to be the odd man out."

"That's what I planned. So do I pick a specific spot to stay still in for the time being?"

"Nah. You can walk around as you see fit or even stay near one of us," he gestured to Luna and Hermione.

"Sounds fantastic."

Luna commented, "You don't sound enthusiastic."

"Just thought I'd actually get to use my wand."

Hermione and Harry chorused, "Oh you will. Just after everyone's gone!"

She continued, "Harry you better start." She said as she observed Ron walking with Lavender and Parvati who were the last to arrive. She kept herself from glaring at them.

"Showtime, I suppose." He placed the Map securely inside a pocket of his robes, which he took off before somehow making it disappear.

Hermione did not know that Dobby was there invisible, to attend to his master.

She followed his action regarding disrobing which signaled everyone else to do the same and keep silent as Harry made his way to the center.

"Hello everyone!" He greeted all. "Welcome back. Tonight, we're going to do something different. First, I am going to show you something that you can do yourselves on your own anytime you wish whenever we don't meet. And, prior to starting, I'd like to explain why we are going to do this, so I hope everyone bears with me," he gave a rueful grin as the Weasley Twins jokingly heckled him to get a move on.

He took a breath and spoke, "Before I came to Hogwarts, I went to a school where we had a class called Physical Education. For the sake of those who don't know, it's a class where we ran around and even played Muggle sports like football. I won't get into details, however it is a vigorous activity and if we are not careful it could be dangerous. So the teachers take precautions. Prior to letting us all free to go run around and go wild, we had to do a set of exercises called a warm up. This kept us from injuring ourselves. I'm applying a similar principle here. So everyone needs to spread apart a bit. Keep yourself in a safe distance from touching your neighbor..."

Hermione tuned him out as he explained a series of exercises and directed everyone. She noticed that the other Muggleborns and Muggle raised gamely split up and created space to move as they launched themselves into the activity as they mimicked him faithfully. The Half-bloods followed a bit less confidently while the Purebloods were guided into the motions by Harry's detailed direction.

For herself, she partially copied a few that Harry demonstrated but went through a series of different movements that increased intensity on her own. She was in the middle of holding a difficult position when she heard Daphne ask "What are you doing?"

With great concentration, she replied shortly, "A plank."

"That's nothing like Potter's doing." Indeed, Harry was doing knee circles, which she had finished a while ago.

Figuring she lasted a minute already, she dropped her lower half to the floor, and pushed her upper body upward. She answered, "He's showing everyone some basic movements. I know them as well, but need a bit more. So I did my own."

"I see. I am actually having a hard time breathing."

Harry had started doing some jumping jacks. She saw mostly the younger ones keeping up while the Wizarding-raised were shooting him death glares. She could hear Daphne's feet pounding near her as she got from her position and stretched her arms.

"Just five more! Four, three...". He cheered everyone on quite happily. She wondered if P.E. was his favorite class back in primary school. She felt guilty for not knowing. "Two and last. "Great job everyone. Last part, we do our arms."

Figuring it couldn't hurt, Hermione followed him and soon her muscles felt incredibly warmed. She had to give it to him. He pushed everyone to set a limit, but didn't go overboard.

Like the first session, she thought he was a natural instructor as he finished and told them, "Awesome, everyone. Take a moment, maybe go have a drink of water."

The students sighed in relief and made their way to separate water stations which appeared some time during the course of the session near their booths.

Daphne groaned, "Why do I hurt everywhere?"

Hermione laughed as quietly as she could. She didn't want to offend Daphne. She replied, "Too much to explain right now. If you want I could give you a book on it."

Luna chimed in, "I'm slightly sore but all in all feel good!"

"Says you! I had to climb all those bloody stairs and walk pass at least fifty classrooms to get here. I have never walked so much!"

Hermione remembered that Luna was petite while Daphne was not. If anything, the Slytherin was similarly built to Eloise Midgen, who was withdrawn from Hogwarts last year. Before she could comfort the Rubenesque young woman, Harry called for their attention, "Okay. So I know everyone is excited but we have to go over some basic wand movement. So if needed, grab your wand and I need everyone to go to a color!"

The group groaned but followed. Some were wearing holsters and easily held theirs ready.

As people obeyed his orders, Harry spoke, "I want everyone to spread apart when you get to your area. First Years in the red, Second Years in the orange." He waited for the littlest students to finish. "Third in the yellow, Fourth in the green, Fifth in the blue." They followed and the Sixth and Seventh went to the indigo and violet automatically.

Then he resumed, "Instead of doing one at a time, we'll be doing all of them in one smooth combination. It's going to look like this," He held his wand in front of him positioned his body accordingly. With deliberate speed, he started with a jab, followed by a flick, then a downward slash, followed by an upward slash into a swish. "You can add the footwork later if you want, but I'd like to focus on everyone staying up. Everybody needs to concentrate on accuracy." Then he repeated it a few more times.

With the footwork, Hermione thought it looked like a dance choreography, which she had suggested to Harry that day. She was smiling widely as he showed her that he listened to her idea about teaching them the same exact thing but in a different way. She saw his face clear, and thought the exercise benefited him in centering himself.

When he finished, he looked at her and smiled back, then gazed at everyone as he asked them, "You guys got it?"

He saw mostly nods so he asked, "So shall we all try it?" For the sake of the ones that looked lost, he said, "I'm going to go around, and see if anyone needs help. Ideally, everyone should do it at least fifteen times without error. The combination order is as follows: a jab, flick, downward slash, upward slash and finish with a swish." He demonstrated then hopped down from the platform to start with the First Years.

While everyone else stuck to same side facing the mini-platform Harry placed, Hermione motioned Daphne and Luna go to the opposite set of colored areas. This enabled her to carry a private conversation with both as she and the latter did the activity.

At one point Daphne asked, "Is Potter always like that? I don't see him as focused, confident or knowledgeable in class."

Turning to look at her friend, Hermione noted that he looked extremely patient with the younger years as he led them through the motions. They looked ready to mob him to have him attend them but he was firm regarding keeping everyone in line and professionally repeated one movement as he moved from one student to another. He also corrected a few minute details and made the group do over and over again until he was satisfied before moving to the next part.

Hermione chuckled at the sight, she knew from experience last year they would be hurting tomorrow. "In a way, he's always like this." she supplied. "Harry's problem with casting spells is not about the physical motion. It's his concentration. I believe he tends to overthink and loses focus in a classroom setting. But as you can see..." he caught Nigel who overextended his stance in the slash and nearly fell. "He has the knowledge. He might look confident because he knows that we are all basically here to learn from him. Even if he can't be everywhere at once."

They saw another Firstie fall down before he could get there. But the little one got up and tried again, to his approval.

Daphne said, "Duly noted. Nice one, Luna. You're getting more confident."

The blonde smiled, "Thank you. And I agree with Hermione. We signed up for the DA because we believe in him. Just for that, I don't think he wants to let us down. I believe if he was feeling differently, he doesn't show it."

Daphne whistled lowly, "Well. Looks like I won 100 Galleons. We have this outstanding bet in Slytherin that Potter has a brain not just brawn."

"Why so much?"

"Three participants other than me, and each year one of us put five Galleons in the pot."

Hermione and Luna chuckled in response. They got through ten minutes of the same exercise before Harry got to them. He said, "How's it going? Is Daphne around here? Is she bored?"

"Hardly, Potter. I'm actually enjoying myself. It's more colorful than is healthy in here, but I actually learned a few things. Although I am sort of wondering what you tell people when you correct their stances and such."

"Good to hear. Most of the errors I caught tonight were simple. They mistake a jab for a flick or point. Then they don't remember to match the hand movement with the rest of the body in anticipation to flow into the next position. Aside from not standing to match the movement properly, they don't move their wand wrist, which costs them problems moderating their magic flow. Things still happen like they want, but they expend power too quickly leading to quicker magic drain."

"Duly noted. I'll have to remember to bring parchment and quill next time. Things like these, I need to jot down to remember."

Hermione smiled, "I have notes. I'll duplicate them for you."

"I appreciate that."

Harry nodded at the duo before turning to the last student he had to check on, "How about you, Luna? Are you having trouble?"

The blonde was repeating both downward and upward slash multiple times. "Oh no. I'm just perfecting the way I shift my weight."

"Could you show me the entire combination first?"

They watched her go through the sequence. Hermione didn't see anything to fix.

However he nodded "I think I got it. Keep your shoulders down but hold your arms out like this," he showed her which she obeyed where he made a slight bit of adjustment by actually guiding her arms, "There. If it also helps you, breathe in on the way down but do not let your stomach expand. And keep everything steady on the way up then let the air out as you swish."

She tried it again, doing as he suggested. Hermione saw the immediate difference. Instead of simply going through the motions and hitting the points properly, she looked extremely relaxed and gracious. It was like she moved with purpose and little effort. The joy was obvious on Luna's face, "Precisely what I was missing. Thank you, Harry!"

"You're welcome." He smiled at her, but she already went back to repeating the exercise so she didn't see the proud look Harry shot her. "Glad to help."

Daphne muttered, "I can't wait till everybody leaves. I want to try it while visible and get some feedback. I feel like I wrote in my diary about an Arithmancy problem. Good for venting, not so much finding a solution." She continued a bit more, entertaining her companions.

"Time to move to the next part." Hermione waved Harry off, "I'll get your corrections later, Harry."

This broke through Daphne's soliloquy. "Oh way to pour Basilisk venom in my teacup. That's not fair. You're his best friend and have daily access!"

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry. I think I have something figured out that you're going to be alright with."

"Sounds like a promise for later. You better not forget to tell me."

"I won't. Okay, I'll see you later." He retook his position up on the platform. "Alright, everyone! This next part is just a treat for sticking with me. All six wand movements we practiced? They all correspond to the basic spells we have been practicing. However, I sense that just casting them at dummies is not giving you guys much of a chance to learn it and understand practical application. So we are having dueling matches tonight."

The Room exploded into noise.

"You're JOKING!" The Weasley Twins called out, their combined voices soaring over the others.

Harry motioned for everyone to quiet down. "I am not. I am even going to add that this will be a face off between our genders! Gents, please make your way to the proper booths. Ladies? If you could kindly come to the other side and do the same?"

He helped the younger girls get on the platform to switch sides. Hermione noticed that there were some years that had more quantity than others, but Harry carried on, "Alright! So, I will pick a random pair to come up to the center for each round." As he spoke, the platform he stood on became wider, as the colored floors decreased some space. "The only spells allowed are the following six: The Disarming Jinx, Shield Charm, Petrification Jinx, Stunning Jinx, Levitation Charm, and Slow Descent Charm!"

Daphne whispered tp Hermione, "You mentioned earlier he was covering basics. But, this is even more basic than I imagined! How are the Seventh Years taking this?"

She answered, "Very well. You'll see why."

"If anybody casts other spells, they will be running laps. I regret though that we might not get to everyone tonight. Still I hope you all have fun!" Harry seemed to sense Daphne's incredulity for he picked two Seventh Years to start, "First match, I'd like Nikki Everson and Kol Michaels up here."

Immediately, the Gryffindor chasers started cheering, "Let's go Nik, you got this!"

"Strike him down!"

"Make him eat the floor!"

In response the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan attempted to do the same as the two took their place and bowed. "Come on, mate."

"Yeah, Michaels. Show her how it's done!"

"Lift her up and drop her on her bum!"

By the time Harry sent the two the go signal, each was severely hungry for the win.

Nik quickly cast the Disarming Jinx, but Kol cast a strong enough Shield Charm to absorb the spell. He had to step side to side quickly as she went on the offensive, casting a series of jinxes without mercy. He was clearly on a dodging spree. He called out after he jumping over a _Petrificus_ to his crotch area, "You're evil! That's aiming below the hips!"

She got him to trip over his feet but he kept rolling out of the way of her relentless spellfire. When it was clear he couldn't retaliate or get up, she retorted, "It's not against the rules!"

"But whatever did my... junk ever do to you?"

" _Nothing!_ That's the point! _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Hermione laughed. She could tell what the argument was about, but there were kids who had to be left in the dark for another couple of years, at least.

"Get up, Michaels!" The guys started heckling the Ravenclaw.

There was a stray, "You can still beat her!"

He dodged another deadly aimed spell to his royal jewels, but then he saw she was nearer to him and made a wild grab for her legs. He got lucky and pulled on them to unbalance her.

However, her butt landed on his face which ended up being the last thing he remembered before being awakened. She won when she cast a _Stupefy_ point blank on his stomach after falling into him.

Hermione could hear Daphne cheering with her for the Seventh Year Hufflepuff as she made her way back to her section, and received a heroine's welcome.

Harry happily applauded the participants, but winced as he announced, "1-0 to the girls." A scoreboard appeared. "Let's get it back, guys. Next pairing..."

He was careful to keep the opponents equally matched, and did his best to pit different houses together. By cheering on other girls, or (in Neville's case when he was pitted against Lisa Turpin) for friends, Hermione kept her body ready for her own turn.

Neville won with his _Petrificus_.

By the time Harry thought that everyone should return to their respective Houses before curfew, 16 matches have occurred. And the score was tied.

George won against Alicia, but Fred lost against his opponent from Hufflepuff. The match taught him to keep his mind in the moment. Cormac MacLaggen faced off against Cho Chang and won. Her friend, Marietta faced against Justin and lost. Some matches were shorter than the others and one was as entertaining as the first match of the night. The younger years had actually put on a pretty good show in each match, showing that they easily learned and shouldn't be underestimated.

Still, Harry thought about giving them one last bout before ending the night. "Alright, as a tie breaker, I'd like my best mates to come up."

Hermione got a quiet, "Go destroy him," from Daphne. It was more for support, than anything truly against the redhead.

She heard Luna actually yell out and start a chant the other girls picked up: "GO, FIGHT, WIN!"

Ginny alternated cheering with her teammates and cheering for her brother as Hermione walked out of the audience booth.

Ron was smirking when she got to the platform and faced towards him. He called out, "I'll go easy on you." Then he heard the girls' chant and slightly lose his smirk.

Her eyes narrowed and gave him an irritated look after giving him the customary bow, "Thanks Ron." She whipped around to face away. As if he didn't grate on her nerves enough. Then she smiled ruthlessly as she walked the length needed and sank into a dueling stance. She saw the The Twins collecting bets from their booth mates, and rush out to the other years from the _boys_ side.

Her girls cheered for her, and the guys were practically split.

She focused. Harry just finished giving the go signal, when she jabbed quickly with a quiet " _Expelliarmus"._

She felt a certain kind of satisfaction to see the spell zoom at him quicker than he could shield. The bolt of magic struck his wand, immediately disarming him, but continued onward to lift him from the platform, launch him into the air and travel backward until he struck a wall. At the same time, she caught the wand and gave it to Harry.

"Good job, but I suppose he deserved that."

"Yes, he did."

The girls came swarming from their seats and mobbed her with congratulations, and overall happiness. As they all started dancing around her in celebration, she remembered that they won the night. Boys versus girls, and the girls won, in part due to her.

She left the Room hopping and skipping with the Gryffindor chasers, and went to bed that night in joyful spirits thinking her day wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Ch 4: Perception

Disclaimer: If you're the Queen, then I am JKR. Since you're not, I sadly do not own this. No worries. I make no money from writing. I just keep mine from spending it on therapy.

Note: 300~400ish words last time for a disclaimer and a message to you all. Thought I'd keep it short and sweet this time around. Thank you for reading. I just can't promise that it will be a shorter chapter.

Currently listening to: Me by Paula Cole.

Poll not on my profile: Should I post an outtake separately?

* * *

Chapter Four: Perception

 _25 October, 1995_

Harry watched the last of the guys trudge out of the Room one by one. The ladies have long gone, celebrating and hailing their victorious champion.

He supposed that pairing up Hermione and Ron tipped the scales to the girls solidly. But he couldn't deny that defeat never felt so good.

Honestly, he could tell that she had a trying day. She needed that win, as much as their mutual friend needed to get some sense smacked into him.

The redhead simply got cocky, didn't even consider dodging, and patronized the girl. Still, it was a good thing he had family to cheer him up.

Ron left with his brothers, which he didn't mind at all. As the last of them exited, the Room shifted to form a less huge space. A lot less. In its simplicity, Harry sat down on the ground to stretch his legs.

He had been standing and pacing all throughout the session. Though he felt accomplished, he felt like a good shower before bed would be just the ticket to heaven right there. The adrenaline and high he felt slowly ebbed away while being replaced by tiredness. His usual fatigue has been compounded by the DA activities.

As such, he was slightly startled when Luna joined him on the ground and heard a " _Finite incantatem_ ," in front of him.

"Oh Daphne! Glad you didn't get trampled on in the booth after that victory." The newcomer slowly materialized as her spell wore off.

She shrugged, "I knew Hermione was going to win and skedaddled off to a corner when she exited the booth. This place is absolutely ridiculous, by the way. What is it? How did you learn about it?"

"It's called the Room of Requirement. As you can tell by the name, it's a room that fulfills my requirement. My elf showed it to me. Are you mocking me, Luna?"

He had brought his feet and legs together, and tried to reach his toes, which he barely did. The blonde, however, was able to fully lay her torso on her legs as she easily grabbed the arches of her feet while trying to hold herself back to only reach the same place he had.

She shook her head in the negative. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"Actually, you could do it better than I can. Feel free lay your upper body down like you were doing earlier. And just reach as far out as you can, without hurting." She obeyed him and he cheered her on, "That's it. Good job."

Daphne chimed in, "What gives with you and Hermione? Why do you both contort your bodies in such strange ways?"

He replied, "Back in the Muggle World , we do this to prevent us from feeling horrible when we wake up the next day. Just like a warm up keeps us from getting injured, this allows our body to relax easily rather than suddenly. It's called a cool down."

"Oh."

He inwardly smiled at the look of confusion on her face. "You have to remember, I was once a kid who couldn't wave my wand or drink a potion to make my ouchies go away."

"Alright, alright." She looked uncomfortable and rushed on, "So, do you mind correcting my wand movements before you tell me what you said you'll tell me?"

Harry laughed as he finished his last floor stretch, which Luna copied. "Okay, just let me do a few more exercises. Or you could join us."

"No, but thank you."

"Alright. Do you remember the combination?"

"Jab, flick, slash down, slash up and swish?"

He stood up, and lent the blonde a hand in standing as well. "Yes. Well remembered!" He went into a lunge.

"Ok, I'm going over somewhere where I don't see you two do weird things." She picked a far corner.

He gave Luna some tips with the lunge then asked her quietly, "She's a bit much, isn't she?"

"I don't think so. I think, she wanted to join in with all of us. She must have become frustrated when she couldn't really."

"That makes sense. Speaking of frustration, are you alright that I didn't pick you to go up there tonight?" He switched positions which she easily followed.

"No, why do you ask that? I do not see any Wrackspurts hanging about you. Do you see some around me?"

"Err, I don't think so. There aren't any Wrackspurts. But I asked because you're my friend. I know Ginny shot me a little pout but that might have been because I had picked every Weasley in Hogwarts attendance except her. Especially since I had been picking some of her year-mates." Again he switched to another position, though he paused to fix Luna's foot placing nonverbally.

In response she answered, "Thank you. I see how you might think that way. Despite being your friend, I didn't expect you to put me on a special list tonight and pick me. To be honest, I more or less would have picked who you picked for tonight."

"Really?" he changed sides and she followed suit.

"Yes. I think it was smart to go picking people through all the Houses. Especially by not favoring anybody in particular. I am pretty happy about what I took from the session. I learned a lot by just watching everybody. Although, do spells to the crotch really hurt?"

Harry choked a little on air. He croaked out as he led her through one last extension, "I can't say. I don't particularly think that there's anyone who wants to find out."

"I guess it's a good thing Kol knew how to jump really high, then."

"Now you're just pulling my leg. What's the story between you and him? I'm sensing something happened." He recalled the first DA session as he stood slowly and assumed normal position.

She smiled, "I'll tell you some other time. Maybe. Now why don't you drink some water? Don't keep Daphne waiting too long! Thank you for tonight, I'll see you when I next see you." As she said her piece, Harry took her advice. He missed her moving towards a wall which provided her an exit to another part of the castle. By the time she said the last word, he turned back around to catch her giving them a little wave before disappearing through the portal.

"Wait Lu-...oh that little-."

Daphne asked, "What happened?"

He grumbled, "We were talking and weren't done with the conversation, exactly. Then she left, well actually she escaped."

"There's always tomorrow. Catch her up then."

"You're right." He sighed and resolved to just add another item on the list of things he wanted to talk to Luna Lovegood about. "Alright, show me what you got."

She wasn't bad. She needed to grip her wand more surely, and hold herself confidently but he helped her work on fixing the biggest mistakes. After he gave her the pointers, he looked at his watch. They were definitely cutting it close to curfew. "How much trouble do you get for breaking curfew?"

"All I can say is: we don't get caught."

"Alright. Well then, I am not going to feel bad for keeping you here longer. Just until we hash this out. I'll catch Hermione up another time, but basically I was thinking of have a DA involving Slytherin House."

"What's the catch?"

"We would have to hold it separately, at first. But even without responsibilities of being a Prefect, I have a hard time juggling my time. So it will be tricky conducting the two sessions. That said, I was thinking that someone else, like Hermione would lead it." He sipped a bit more water then continued, "I am not sure that will go over well with your House, though. Or a session like tonight. We started everyone else by having them cast some charms and jinxes with the basic wand movements first, most of which you saw tonight."

"Regarding leadership, you'll find the Slytherins willing to join up respect someone who can display power. If Hermione shows what she showed everyone tonight, even the Seventh Years will respect her leadership and follow her. Cause I am not sure there is anyone who can cast the Disarming Charm the way she did. As for the session material, it wouldn't take much convincing for the younger years to run through the basics. But for Fourth Years and upward, you'll need Draco."

"Why? I don't see him as anything but a little git."

"For good reason." Daphne sighed, "He earned his Prefect status. And it's not because of his father or any favouritism. He can be quite the diplomat when he wants to be. And he navigates different social spheres fairly well; he's actually politically savvy. He might show you a side that he projects, and I won't deny he's a brat but he's grown up a bit since Second and Third Year. You're used to him being a certain way, being an annoyance in Quidditch included. I bet you underestimate him, right?" He nodded. "But tell me, aren't there times he surprises you? For example, how last year, he showed you charmed pins to strictly drive you nuts?"

"Fair point. I remember that."

"He made them by himself."

"That much is obvious. The words gave it away. But he was being an immature git. Especially when he was about to curse my back."

"I didn't think I needed to break it to you, but we are all still kids, Potter. Of course, he'd be an immature git. A self-absorbed brat to the highest level even. He's an only child and his parents spoiled him to a degree." Daphne shook her head, possibly thinking him slow and stupid. "I admit, he's not one of your fans, He thinks you're both self-centered and selfish and he can act badly in the heat of the moment. But there's a reason he acts that way. Not many people know, but he's right behind Hermione in our class ranking. And he wouldn't have cursed you in the back too badly. Maybe threw a Petrification or Stunning Jinx but I don't think that makes him deserve getting Transfigured into an animal, and had to spend overnight in the Infirmary under Skelegrow."

Harry froze. "What do you mean he had to had Skelegrow used on him?"

"Moody's stunt? It gave him fractured ribs, and hips. In addition to those, his leg bones had to be vanished and regrown because when he was returned to his original form, they were brittle somehow." She stopped when she saw the animosity in Harry fly away.

After a little while, he asked, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"So you can understand him beyond what you can only see on the surface."

He didn't think that was all there is to it. "I think you're holding back something else."

"You're right. That is personal and I have no inclination of telling you because I don't think you'll get it. But here's something I can, and just hope you do understand: I'm bloody sick and tired of my House being judged the way people have been."

Harry mulled over and believed that. He kept quiet sensing that she wasn't done. And she wasn't.

She took a deep breath before she talked, "There are plenty of Mediwizards, Ministry Employees, Quidditch Players, Barristers, Magitects, Musicians, a Halfblood who became a record producer in the Muggle world and even non-Sacred Twenty-Eight Purebloods owning Magical Farms who were Sorted in Slytherin. They graduated Hogwarts then went on to be successful professionals despite not being publicly recognized or hailed. None of them ever got written about.

"None of their contributions to history ever get taught about in current society. Their achievements are highly unsung. Instead the general public is willing to believe the worst of _Slytherins_ and ignore telling about the bloodshed former benevolent rulers have caused. Let me give you an example: Before the establishment of formal institutions for wizarding education, Julius Caesar was a half-blood wizard who went on to become a dictator, the Emperor of Ancient Rome but still, people loved him for it. They mourned his death despite killing thousands of people, wizards and muggles alike. If Binns wasn't obsessed about Goblins and Wizard War History, we would probably be studying him in History of Magic! In fact, I know that his accomplishments were even documented in Muggle World History and his death was mourned! Do you know how he became a ruler of the Roman Empire?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"He slaughtered five different legions using a little bit of Necromancy and Blood Magic in order to win."

He wished Hermione was here to translate. He wasn't quite getting it. But it must have shown on his face cause she elaborated.

"A legion, Potter, is an army comprising of a number between three and four thousand men. He killed between fifteen and twenty thousand men during his conquest for the Roman Empire. Necromancy is a branch of Old Magic that usually deals with lives and souls while Blood Magic deals with sacrifices. Depends on who you ask, both branches can be categorized as Gray Magic since there have Light and Dark aspects. But both are popularly considered Dark Magic because both deal with sacrifices and are primarily used to harm."

He remembered something Dumbledore telling him about his mother's last spell, and Blood Magic. "But, are you saying that Necromancy and Blood Magic doesn't necessarily mean evil?"

"Yes. Learning either takes years and practicing it needs absolute caution and ethical judgment. And that is why Salazar Slytherin was purported to have hated the Muggleborns, and why we Slytherins have been quick to antagonize them beyond others."

"Why? Based on all the things you said tonight, there is no good reason that Draco would wish someone like Hermione dead."

"Like I said, he's grown up since the previous years. He actually thought death meant she'd just go away some place and never be seen again. This means that he thought in the sincerest terms that she would go away, live a life somewhere without him seeing her at all or coming back to dispel everything his father ever taught him about Muggleborns. Not that she would actually not be living anymore. It's similar to Hermione's ignorance of Wizarding culture at times. Like with House Elves. Have you seen a House Elf without a master?"

Harry nodded. "I have."

"I remember Hermione creating a club for House Elves, whatever it was called."

"Yes, it's supposed to be for better treatment of the creatures although it hasn't quite succeeded. I know she hasn't given up though."

"Is she trying to kill them, then?"

"What?" He felt quite taken aback. It must have shown on his face because Daphne took a moment to actually sit down in a chair the Room provided and beckoned him to do the same.

She took a deep breath then said, "House Elves descended from beings long gone. Historians simply call them Old Ones. Some historians believe they descended from _Nyarlathotep_ although there are arguments that they descend from _Cthuhlu_ or _Mother Hydra_ because of their conditional existence: that ownership bond with Wizards. A lot of sources, however, have been destroyed or hidden too well so we cannot clarify facts now. We only know how they exist as they are now, and we keep their magic bound in service to a wizard or witch. Without that link, they lose magic and painfully cease to exist. That means that if Hermione ever succeeded in severing their service bonds and they run out of their stored magic, she'd essentially be killing them slowly and painfully."

"Oh. But why isn't this information freely available?" He remembered about the Old Ones from last year. While training for the tournament, he had a pass to the Restricted Section, and saw a few books about them by someone called Hadrian P.L. which he had been curious enough to glimpse through. He regretted it. He shuddered at the thought and resolved to make sure Winky and Dobby were never unhappy with him.

"Because that information, in the wrong hands, could be devastating. If Hermione never met a House Elf that hasn't been treated well, which I assume was why she probably started her little ill-thought crusade - oh sorry... back to my point. Supposing she had never seen a House Elf, and just read information that House Elves came from, do you think she would want to help them or kill them?"

Harry dreaded that thought. "I...". He trailed off, not able to reply with such an obvious answer.

"I see you understand. Slytherin House used to be known for some things aside from ambition and cunning or pursuit of success. Our alumni used to be known for pragmatic prudence in pursuit of their goals. My many times great grandmother left me a book, where I learned that magic has both darkness and lightness to it. That book used to be the mandatory textbook for Defense of the Dark Arts until the 1600's. It is now prohibited. I haven't read everything yet. But I can tell some subjects in it would offend Muggleborns or the Muggle raised because they will not understand at first. And I blame that on their parents."

At this point, Harry couldn't help himself interject, "That's a bit unfair."

"Is it? You were Muggle raised. Were your guardians thrilled to know that with one word, you can make them forget everything about who they are? Or that you could put them to sleep for days without them knowing by saying a word or getting them to drink a potion?"

"Not exactly no." On the contrary, the Dursleys hated and feared magic.

"Exactly my point."

"There are plenty of other Muggle raised who have supportive parents, Hermione for instance-"

She cut him off, "She's not the best example. And I'll tell you why: Hermione Granger took all elective classes back in Third Year somehow. How much do you want to bet that that her parents knew about that? Or perhaps what happened to her in the past four years? Troll in the First Year, whatever petrified her in the Second Year, Dementors in the Third Year along with a full academic schedule and last year, with the Tournament business."

He didn't answer. The fact was, he's not sure what they knew.

"Because I do not believe they know anything Hermione's been up to academically. I don't believe they even know a smidge about the events that have occurred in the last four years. And if they did I don't think Hermione would still be in Hogwarts." Daphne put it to him straight.

Then she continued, "If I wrote my parents that for the first month, I had no friends, and that the one day I decided to cry about it in a random loo, it would be the day a Mountain Troll entered the school and found me? My parents would have pulled me out of Hogwarts and transferred to Beauxbatons or some other British school that will never prepare me properly for my future in the British Ministry of Magic. In fact, that is what nearly happened to Sally Anne Perks then. She was supposed to be our shining Muggleborn Slytherin. But in Second Year, after our first Defense lesson, Sally Anne wrote her parents about it and they pulled her out of Hogwarts by the end of September. She came back for Fourth Year, but by the First Task, her parents transferred her to Beauxbatons!"

Daphne then gestured to herself, "As for me, in Third Year, I had to learn Occlumency and attempt to learn the Patronus Charm because my parents didn't want me to come to school without knowing either. As it was, they barely let me take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. The one time I joked about taking every class? I don't even want to remember what they did. It's that horrible. And last year, my mother almost pulled me out of Hogwarts when your name got pulled out of the Goblet. And I have Wizarding parents. Not Muggle parents. So even if I can't imagine what Hermione's parents would be doing if they knew? I still believe they wouldn't be so careless about her."

"I never thought of it that way. I suppose that is the difference when you have parents."

She turned red, embarrassed by her words, "Oh sorry, Potter. I guess I'm being a bit insensitive."

"No, no. But you have definitely given me things to think about."

"Let me give you one more then. I don't believe Muggles ever understood the different ways we (the entire Wizarding World) strive to achieve balance. Or what we do when we make mistakes. My parents often told me that human nature makes all of us react the way we do, so we have all these clashing ideals and misunderstandings. And my great grandmother wrote how Muggleborns, unfortunately, rarely embrace their new way of life fully. They shun the dark aspects immediately and only focus on the light aspect. And I think this is why we Purebloods lose a bit of our own history and practices as time goes by. Like actual dueling classes and etiquette classes, we don't have those anymore. So when we're younger and not as understanding of the world in general, we are resentful. And we can be immature in our reactions towards those coming into the Wizarding World." At this she smiled wryly, "Draco would hate me for sharing. But do you know he looked forward to shaking your hand back in First Year?"

"No, I didn't." He remembered the horrible reception he received from the blond. First at Madam Malkin's and then in the train. Then he recalled how he reacted. "Is this why he thinks I am selfish and self-centered?"

"Well, now you do. You hurt him then, but that's not the entire reason he believed you're selfish and self-centered. He once told me that you would have been his only cousin in England who doesn't hate his parents."

"Well he was an arrogant prat when I met him in Diagon Alley, not just on the train blurting about how 'Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts' then he insulted Ron and his family." He imitated Draco perfectly that Daphne actually laughed. "And what do you mean about him being my cousin?"

Her eyes bugged out, "Clumsy and careless introduction aside, Potter, has no one shown you your family tree?"

"No."

"You know you're related to the Weasleys too, on some level right?"

"What? You've got to be joking."

"I'm not. Draco could tell you how related you are to him, and how you're both unfortunately related to the Weasleys. If I remember correctly, his mother was a full Black while you're possibly a quarter Black. If you're Sirius Black's godson, (which as far as we could tell, you are not) then magically you're his Heir Apparent and cannot cause you or your parents harm. That's all I remember from his rambling. Honestly it's information I don't give two shites about. Unlike Ancient History."

"Oh yeah, I didn't notice that, at all." His head was reeling with information and could barely keep up. Daphne was throwing so much that he must be missing some things. His head was pounding.

"I am not taking sass from you. But I think we deviated too much from what we wanted to talk about. So, after all that, I assume you'll talk to Draco about the DA?"

"Yes. I think I'll go sit next to him at breakfast tomorrow, and say 'Hello Cousin.'"

"As much as I'd love to see that, you might want to pick a more private place. I hate to admit it, but we haven't yet vetted out who the extremists are in other houses. That's what we call what you Gryffindors call Junior Death Eaters, probably."

"I wasn't serious." Then he thought inwardly, 'At least about the breakfast part.' He also denied, "And we don't call them Junior Death... oh alright we do. Just replace Eaters with Munchers."

"So, Death Munchers? Pfft." She huffed. "Anything else about the DA you want to tell me?"

Harry offered, "We'll finalize plans some other time. It's getting really late. But I will admit that I was thinking, for everyone's convenience, we'd hold it somewhere closer to your dorms. Actually, I have a place in mind but I have to double check it, first."

Harry was planning on visiting the place some time during that weekend. Perhaps, he would skip Hogsmeade so he wouldn't run into anyone.

"That sounds well thought out. That place better be as cool as this Room, though. I'd personally dislike you if you relegate us to another location as less awesome as this."

He took a sip of water. "If the location doesn't pan out, and yes I'll even escort you there for a second opinion, then I will take any suggestions or let you help me set this room up."

"Thanks, Potter. By the way, one last thing. It's been bugging me since I learned you had no clue about your family tree. Has anybody ever taught you Wizarding Etiquette?"

"No, why?" He shouldn't have told the truth.

Daphne kept him there for a crash course that he didn't even retain due to how tired he was. The information was too much and most of them went over his brain. Though something she said earlier nagged at him inwardly when she finished her emotional tirade... er lecture.

She eventually tired herself out. But before they went separate ways, she warned him, "I will make sure you learn this, Potter. You're going to be Head of House Potter for Danu's sake!"

"I know, I know, or else you'll sic your mom on me." He helped her exit the Room, asking The Powers That Be for a really quick way to Slytherin. The Room provided a direct route out of a tapestry that hung in the girl's dorm corridor near her room.

After she disappeared, he almost asked the Room to just give him a bed. Dobby, however, sensed his need and Popped him to his dorms, right outside the bathrooms. He entered, washed up and got ready for bed. He just finished brushing his teeth when the elf came back to Pop him to his bed. No one gave him grief, the others were already sleeping. As he got settled, he whispered sleepily, "Thank you, Dobby!"

* * *

The next day was a bit of a blur. Harry woke up, went to breakfast, went to his morning classes, had lunch, schlepped through afternoon classes then went to bed skipping dinner altogether. He was glad he had Charms, Herbology, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures that day. He was also glad that he had no detention.

On the 27th of October, a blissful Friday morning, he got up more refreshed and cognizant of his surrounding. Ron, to his surprise, had gone on ahead, letting him know in a short note.

However, the rest of his dorm mates were still around. Neville was finishing up tying their ties while both Dean and Seamus just came from the showers.

Dean called out, "Oh look who's up. You slept like the dead last night. You need Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry answered, "I'm okay. I was just dead tired. Still am but I don't need to go get her tender mercies."

Seamus asked, "What did you do? You didn't even duel the other night."

Neville chimed in, "But he came back to the dorms late."

"Is Harry finally getting some action? A little romp in a broom closet, yeah? With Cho Chang perhaps? She's been shooting you The Look lately." He wagged his eyebrows and shot him an exaggerated 'come get me' look.

Harry laughed. Both because of the ridiculousness and because he actually barely thought of Cho since he started the DA. Although the other night, he did briefly wonder if she was okay when McLaggen soundly beat her. She was not looking like herself.

The Ravenclaw left his mind once more when Dean thwacked Seamus with his towel. "Mate, did you take a good look at him? Look at him!"

All three turned to stare at him.

"Are you looking? Well of course you both are." The Muggleborn continued with a grand gesture of his hand that over Harry from head to toe. "His hair's the usual unkempt mess it is usually is. His eyes are barely awake. He's slouching. He looks like Malfoy got a Snitch from under his nose cause he's ready to go crawl back into bed! This? This is not the look of someone who got shagged, mates!"

Neville and Seamus guffawed as Harry shook his head. "No. I stayed in the Room to work on my own stuff and lost track of time. I felt like I had two hours of sleep before you guys woke me up yesterday."

Seamus pointed at him, "So that's why you basically looked like an inferi yesterday. Just as well, I suppose. You missed Lavender shoving her tongue down Ron's throat last night."

Harry looked at him, incredulous. "She what?"

Neville told him, "Oh come on now. They've been giving each other secret glances since we got back this year. She made her move last night cause Parvati dared her to."

Seamus said, "Of course Parvati didn't think she was going to actually do it. She was really surprised and..."

A bit shocked, Harry made his way to the showers to get himself ready. Before he disappeared from the bedroom, he heard someone mention, "Hermione missed it too. Wonder if something's going to happen today."

Knowing that it would be best to hurry, Harry sped up his morning routine. In no time at all, he finished, and went back to the room.

"Seamus and Dean went to the Common Room." Neville told him. "I think they want to check on Hermione. We all know she was out for patrol briefing last night and I think Seamus is succumbing to his gossipmonger side again." He referred to how the Irish believed the Prophet's lies until the DA started and Dean talked sense into him.

"I'll hurry." And he did.

Harry and Neville descended the stairs and saw the others standing next to Hermione. She looked really happy, so Harry made sure not to bring up the rather surprising development unless she asked.

She saw him and turned, "Hi Harry! Are you alright? You looked exhausted yesterday. Then I heard the guys say you just went to bed and wouldn't wake up for anything."

"I'm okay! Like you said, I was just tired. The Room was teaching me Wizarding Etiquette till the wee hours of the morning."

Though the guys burst into guffaws, Hermione knew what he meant and gave him a small smile as she linked her arm around his and started off the group's way to breakfast. "Ah. A lesson in manners is always exhausting. You learned, didn't you?"

"Yes. I'd say I picked up a few things."

"Well then, I won't tell you off for being barely aware yesterday. I did however, want to ask you if I can borrow your Cloak and the Map." She dropped her voice towards the end into a whisper.

He responded in kind, "May I ask what for?"

She smiled, "I went to the Room earlier this morning and almost ran into Filch when I finished using the Room for what I needed. I want to keep it a secret for now, since it's a surprise. I will admit that it's for not exactly academic purposes."

Harry nodded, "Good enough for me. As long as I don't need any of them, you can use them. Especially if it seems like you're up to no good!"

She playfully smacked him, "Oh you!"

Laughing he replied, "Well I hope you share the surprise fairly soon, especially since from the look on your face it will be a shocker."

"Thank you! Yes, it's a really good surprise. Just need a few days, maybe a week to keep it to myself though. Oh speaking of surprises!"

She gave him a piece of paper. "I was going to show you this yesterday. I'm not an artist, but I'm not sure when I'll get to Owl and have a response from my parents. And I thought you'd like it sooner than later."

Harry opened up a piece of paper she handed him and saw a doodle of some sort. On second inspection, he saw that it wasn't a doodle but the drawing was simplistic. There were two circles, the inner sphere was filled in with ink, drawn similarly to a round table suspended with four thick legs. He could tell that she tried her best to give it some sort of dimension, as she explained the item to him.

"So the legs are supposed to signify a metre and a half distance from the floor. Like I said, I'm not much of an artist so I want to explain a couple of things about it. The example I drew up is supposed to show you that the thing is parallel to the ground." She pointed the spheres. "And this?," she pointed the center circle, "Is the part made of resilient fabric that you jump on. When you land on it, concaves downward momentarily, depending on your mass, before vaulting you upward. The motion is similar to when you press down a spring into a coil."

"Not bad Hermione. You drew him a trampoline, yeah?" Dean said, as he looked over Harry's shoulder at the sketch.

"Yes."

"Is this about what we missed the other night? Hopkins thought one of the floors was a tramp?"

Harry explained, "Yes. I didn't realize what the floors would look like. My relatives didn't exactly have one."

"That's okay, mate. I saw my first one this past summer. Had attended some party, and then there was one."

"Thanks, Hermione. You too Dean. You draw?"

"Yes!" He launched into the topic of his collection at home and how takes classes every summer. "This past summer, I got to sit outside the studio and draw the building from across the street. We have been working on a more advanced form of this method called still life..."

Harry absorbed and asked some questions. Prior to Hogwarts, he liked Art Class in his primary school.

Whether by happy chance or smart decision, no one brought up Lavender and Ron. They walked to the Great Hall without mentioning unsafe topics. Even Seamus was careful not to instigate any drama that morning and did not try to steer the conversation into sports or his latest failed attempt at transfiguring liquid into rum.

When they got to the Gryffindor Table, Hermione got quiet and carefully, the guys rearranged themselves to sit themselves in order to keep the peace. Harry led her to the same side of the newly minted couple and sat between them and her. He meant to cut her direct contact and perhaps control her view of them. He shot Parvati a look to stop her from sending Hermione a combination of guilty and sympathetic look.

As he looked away from the abashed yet gossipy Gryffindor, he caught a glimpse of Luna, who was trying to find a place to sit at the Ravenclaw Table. He frowned when he saw her walking with bare feet and when the people there seemed to constantly shift to keep her from sitting near them. He saw even the Ravenclaw DA members seem to ignore the scene, especially Cho and her friends, who pointedly looked away.

His blood boiled as he remembered being shunned when he was in primary school. He was clenching his fist but didn't notice until Hermione asked him, "Harry? What's wrong? You look angry."

Without turning his gaze from watching what was going on at the Ravenclaw Table, he told Hermione, "Have you seen Luna today?"

"No but-" Hermione trailed off, having followed his line of sight. "Wait, what are they doing?"

"So I'm not the only one who's seeing this?" Harry thought he was overreacting but he heard the indignation in Hermione's voice as well.

"No. But look, the Grey Lady is talking to her. You know she doesn't really talk to the students."

They watched as the specter struck a conversation with the blonde and led her to the edge of the table where a new section and place setting appeared. As Luna sat down, the ghost looked towards the Bloody Baron who, aside from looking at her with great remorse, nodded and bowed before disappearing. The Grey Lady turned back to Luna with a small smile before the ghost dropped the gentle look.

She spoke a few words, before she left the young student and walked about the length of Ravenclaw Table stoically once more. Strangely, the other Ravenclaws seem to not have noticed this development.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look. Harry asked, "What was that about?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you think that that always happens to her?" He felt guilty for never noticing before.

Hermione didn't answer. Though she watched as the Ravenclaw start to play with waffles. She let out a small "Wow!" as a structure actually took form in the shape of a castle turret.

After a moment, Luna looked up and turned her head towards them. She smiled, waved and then went back to finishing her food structure with some fruit toppings and about a cup of syrup.

Slightly embarrassed of being caught staring, Harry and Hermione went back to their own breakfast. Mindful of his new knowledge, Harry placed the napkin in front of him on his lap. Then he took a Wash Towelette and placed it on the left side of his plate. He served himself some eggs, ham and toast to eat. Hermione poured him some orange juice and tea to drink. They ate in silence, though he was mindful of how he chewed each bite.

He recalled how Daphne yelled at him for having deplorable table manners the other night. And how she threatened to kidnap him to spend his summer with her mother who might betroth him to her younger sister after teaching him all sorts of etiquette and cultural lessons.

Harry thought that at least he wouldn't spend it with the Dursleys but had absolutely no desire to be engaged at current time. Especially to someone so young. Thus her threat was quite effective into making him behave properly.

He just finished eating when the mail came. Since he was not expecting anything, he was surprised that Hedwig landed on his shoulder and extended a leg with mail. He took her burden and took a few pieces of bacon off the serving dish to place on his plate. He offered it to her which she took as an invitation to stay and eat.

He opened the rolled parchment and read Sirius's response to his message the other day.

 _Pup,_

 _Blimey! Until I read your letter, the question you asked me never occurred to me. By the time you read this, Moony and I have researched and sorted some things out with Kreacher. You have two elves to thank quite a bit._

 _It turns out, Kreacher is still in communication with Narcissa. He is most loyal to Mother's painting, followed by Narcissa and Bellatrix, even if she was incarcerated. He is loyal to me over Andromeda ever so slightly._

 _Is it strange how I actually feel happy I am not last on his list?_

 _I blasted Narcissa and Bellatrix from the tapestry and invoked some olde magick which Dobby suggested. I can't write the details. But I'll share what I can throughout the course of this letter._

 _You have one smart elf, by the way. It was an incantation from the days when the families were basically royalty and were not subject to follow the Ministry's discretion. It is very effective. So effective that Mother's painting has been obeying me as well. Her portrait's exposed in the entryway now, but she's been quiet._

 _Another result is that my detestable cousins would no longer have power over Kreacher (who by the way, still hates me despite what we did). At the moment, Bellatrix and Narcissa no longer have the name Black to fall upon, and their personal vaults are now under my purview. Which one do you think your friend, Hermione would like? I can transfer vault ownership to her as a Christmas gift. You know what? Doesn't matter, I'll just give her both. I owe her for saving my bacon, two years ago and yours in last year's Tournament business. Surely she deserves a vault for each year._

 _But where was I? Oh yes, I mentioned Kreacher still hates me. But there might be a reason for it. Something Winky said to me told me to contact Gringotts. She said she sensed something out of place in Kreacher which is interfering with our bond._

 _For this, I had placed a request for a Gringotts goblin look into Kreacher's madness. House Elves are not supposed to be so disagreeable especially when they are pledged to someone. Which Kreacher is. He's pledged to the Head of House Black which means me. He should technically not be feeling and acting this way especially since I accepted his pledge when I assumed control of Grimmauld Place._

 _The only way he can renege on the pledge is if he pledged himself to you solely at your birth because I magically made you my heir when I took on being your godfather. At this point, I am his only master. Although he could switch between us freely under the condition that you accept him as an elf._

 _Currently, Gringotts cannot accommodate handling my request to have him and my case today, so any updates on that front will be made another time._

 _How about you? How are you adventures this year so far? Tell us more about that new friend of yours._

 _~Padfoot_

Harry smiled, though he was confused as to how Sirius plan on doing what he wants to. Then he realized there was a bit more to open and read.

 _Hi Cub,_

 _I charmed this letter to only be seen by you and whoever you choose to clue in. Anyone else would only see your notes on Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. I'd like to clarify that Padfoot has been safe in his business dealings. I have been in contact with Gringotts on his behalf. Since as you know, he's supposed to be somewhere else?_

 _I'll send you some more of my previous lesson plans after I clear and simplify them up a bit. There are some materials that I didn't read from the standard Hogwarts text assigned and I need to make sure they're properly cited or excluded. I cannot exactly say that all the knowledge I researched back then is legal to teach now. I do not want you getting into trouble for having the knowledge passed to you. I'll give them to one of the elves to send you as soon as I can._

 _And I know you are most likely frustrated by the Ministry. But be careful with Umbridge. Try not to make yourself stand out and be part of her plans than you already are. It's not the best encouragement, I know. Especially regarding everything going on. It's the only one I've got, however._

 _Stay safe!_

 _~Moony_

He rolled the parchment back up and looked around his table. Hedwig, he saw, had traveled to Hermione's side and was halfway finished with a kilo of bacon. "Err Hermione, what did you do?"

She shot him a sheepish smile as she paused from writing. "I was hoping I could borrow her, and have her deliver something for me. I gave her a piece earlier, but then shot me a look saying that she is still hungry. So I took the plate to give her some-" At this she looked embarrassed, as Seamus and Dean both burst into laughter.

Neville finished for her. "Hermione sneezed and basically deposited nearly the entire content of the plate in front of Hedwig."

The owl looked up from her plate to look at her owner with a "Hooooo." Then dove back into it.

Harry blinked, "I think she just told me to bugger off."

Hermione giggled and went back to what she was writing.

Seamus snapped his fingers together then told them, "Well me mam told me to never disturb a female owl in the middle of feeding. An owl's gotta eat."

"Hoo!"

Harry poured himself another glass of orange juice then told Hermione, "You can borrow her, if you want. I'm sure she'll be up for flying for you especially after all that bacon you gave her."

Hermione put her fountain pen down, and rolled up the parchment then secured it. "Thanks, Harry!" She proceeded to cast the usual security spells on the letter she wrote, which Harry recognized.

At the same time, he received a nip for his words, and said "No, Hedwig I don't mean it in a bad way. I think you're beautiful. I say that because Hermione was really generous and nice to you, so surely you can do her a favor?"

"Hoo!" Hedwig finished her food then extended her leg to Hermione, who tied up her letter.

"Thank you! Kindly take this to my parents?"

"Hoo!" The snowy owl ascended into the air just in time for the end of breakfast bell to ring. Harry watched her shimmer out of view rather than fly out of the hall and wondered if his owl learned a new trick.

Everyone finished their last sip or bite then shouldered their bags.

Hermione asked, "Harry? Do you think you could come with me to see the House Elves before lunch? I need some support when I go talk to them."

"Hermione, is this about-"

"Oh no, I am dropping S.P.E.W. for now, I need more research. It's about something else."

"Okay then, sure." He was still going to be wary of her motives, however.

He felt someone clap him on the shoulder and turned to see Ron. "Hey mate. Did you finish the homework for Transfiguration?"

"Yes, I did."

Before Ron could say anything else, Lavender tightened her hold on him and spoke about their plans for the weekend.

Harry shook his head slightly and turned back to focus where he was walking. He was surprised to note that Hermione had walked quite fast enough to leave them behind. He almost lost sight of her when she slipped right behind a Slytherin group of five.

He couldn't recognize the two males but he did the females; Tracey, Daphne and Millicent Bulstrode. He watched as Hermione hand Daphne a book which she accepted.

He sped up to try catching up but noticed how Millicent said something which made her honestly laugh. He supposed she was safe enough in their company, so he just focused on getting to his first class.

Transfiguration was shared with the Slytherins this year. For that session, they have begun their practical work in Vanishment. Briefly, Harry remembered causing the viewing glass in a Muggle zoo to Vanish then reappear. With that in mind, he set forth to focus the assignment: vanish a snail.

Sixty-seven attempts later, wherein the spell barely worked; the snail vanished no longer than two seconds before reappearing. He took a look around the class. He noted that his House was split in five groups. Neville, Seamus, Hermione and Dean were working together, while Fay Dunbar worked alone just like him. Normally, Ron would be working with him, however for that day he was right beside Lavender and Parvati.

On the other side, the Slytherins were divided in two groups. Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle were with Draco while Daphne was with Millicent Bulstrode, a blonde he didn't really know and two brunets, one of which was Theodore Nott.

Although since he was now mindful of the earful he got from Daphne for not looking beyond the obvious, he looked again. He saw that even if Draco was physically within the former group and half-succeeding with the assignment, he was actually interacting with the latter. The blond balanced a certain level of attention for the three people he grouped with while at the same time, he made eye contact with anyone in the other group and seemed to have a silent conversation.

The words, 'He's politically savvy... you're used to him a certain way,' kept ringing through his mind as he made another attempt at vanishing his snail.

As another failed result occurred, he recalled the words the blond told him all those years ago. " _You'll soon find out some Wizarding Families that are much better than others. You wouldn't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

It was strange, but after four years, the words didn't fill him with the same feeling of offended pride or the righteousness he felt for harshly rebuffing the git. Looking back on it, he could see something different about the encounter. The blond had made him an earnest offer to help him somehow. He could tell the moment the boy's defensive walls have come up and reacted very much like the eleven year old they both were.

In a sudden burst of empathy, just a quick moment of epiphany he understood something. Draco Malfoy was trying to be friends with him in the only way he knew how. Then was soundly rejected, just because Draco implied Ron Weasley's family was not as good as his.

The encounter at Madam Malkin's that reminded Harry of Dudley so long ago? Thinking about it now, Harry could tell that Draco was so proud of his family and heritage that he came off snobby in a clothing store. And the overly pompous reaction on the train? It was because the very subject of his insults had laughed at his name when he introduced himself. Before that, he was just a self-assured boy who didn't know any better.

Four years after the event, Harry could understand how that the git's words were partially true; his impromptu lesson with Daphne proving that while the Weasleys were great people, the Malfoys, Blacks, Longbottoms and Potters were practically Wizarding nobility. Even if the Potters were excluded in the _Pure-Blood Directory_ written by Cantankerous Nott, Harry had been made to realize that he needed to uphold some sort of code of conduct.

Harry nearly groaned out loud at the realization that just as he pointed out that Draco Malfoy was a git, he made himself a jerk in the process as well. An ignoramus, really. Then he noticed that Hermione had made great progress with her spell work and decided to return his absolute focus on the assignment until the end of class. He could ruminate on how he acted his age and would have to change it up a bit to include Slytherins in the DA.

Sooner than he thought it would take, the class ended. As he packed up, Hermione quietly handed him a note before rushing off to her class.

He kept the note in one of his pockets, resolving to read it as soon as he made his way to the Divination classroom. He noted that Ron's attention was fully commandeered by Lavender and decided to wait for the bulk of students to rush out the classroom.

As Harry dallied in securing his rucksack, he noted Draco exiting the doors with Daphne which reminded him that he needed to talk to the blond at some point, and as soon as possible. So he thought of the best way he could do so. After thinking that he couldn't exactly just go up to him and start chatting him up like he would Ron or Hermione, he started thinking of subjects they could talk about and drew a blank.

Eventually, he realized that before he could approach Draco, and the other Slytherins, he needed to get used to talking to more people. He had no clue how to approach someone who is neither Ron nor Hermione, much less someone who is always in the company of two others. And it wasn't really good to just approach the blond to talk about the DA right from the first sentence they exchange. He needed to put in some effort, and guile into actually getting the Slytherin to talk to him beyond the insults they normally exchanged.

Ron Weasley only prepared him for conversations about Quidditch, food and chess. And Hermione usually only talked about school work or sensitive subjects like what Sirius has been up to. That is if she wasn't lecturing him on doing their classwork better. They weren't the best examples of conversation topics he could just use.

So Harry looked around for someone else to talk to. He spotted one of his dorm mates who would do pretty well as a starting point.

He noted that as usual, Neville was by himself so he had no problems getting close and greeting his fellow Gryffindor, "Hey Neville."

"Hi, Harry."

"Ready for Divination?"

"As ready as one could be. You know, I really regret signing up for the class."

Ruefully, Harry agreed, "Same here. Why did you take the class anyway?"

"Random pick to round out my timetable."

"Ah. How are you holding up in, you know?" He made a subtle gesture to imply spell casting.

Neville sighed, clearly looking disappointed with himself, "I am not sure if I am getting better. But I sensed the magical drain the other night."

"I am certain you're getting better. Otherwise you wouldn't have sensed the drain."

"That's nice of you to say. But if we were allowed higher level jinxes and charms, I would have probably not been able to keep up and lost that match the other night."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself." Then Harry remembered something Neville said previously and asked, "Didn't you say you have your dad's wand?"

"Yeah."

"Didho Ollivander ever tell you that your magic matches your dad's wand?"

"What do you mean? Grandmother just gave me the wand."

"Neville, I don't mean to offend you or your grandmother. But you need to go talk to Ollivander and get your own wand somehow. When I went to him to get my wand, I had to go through more wands than I could count. I think that he thought he would match me with some wands that were good for Transfiguration and Charms like my parents had. But I don't match either branch of magic. I think it's the same case with you."

His shoulder slumped, "Oh great. Even you are telling me I am really not as great as my father if his wand wouldn't accept me."

Harry stopped his train of thought immediately. "You're misunderstanding me, Nev. I don't think of you any less than your father. I just think you have different magics. Let me put it this way. Do you think I am a lesser wizard than my dad? Keep in mind, I heard that McGonagall was very impressed with his Transfiguration skills."

He thought about it. "No, Harry. I actually think you're a pretty great wizard. Even if you're not that awesome at Transfiguration."

Harry gave him a smile for his extra bit of honesty, "I'll take that." He looked around to make sure no one was listening. He continued as he spotted no one paying them attention at all. "Now, I am leading a Defense classes group, would you say I am better than my dad had been?"

Neville didn't take too long to think and say, "Actually, no, I wouldn't say you're better than your dad either."

"Exactly. Same with you. Because it sounds like your strengths are not the same as your dad's. Alright?"

At this point, they have reached a more populated corridor as everyone approached the narrow ladder towards the Divination classroom. Neville quietly said, "I guess you're right."

In response, Harry offered in the same quiet tone, "Why don't we talk to McGonagall after classes today? Maybe you can slip to Diagon Alley some time this weekend."

"So much for being able to buy my stash of Honeydukes chocolate in bulk this weekend."

"Nev, are you telling me chocolate outweighs getting a proper wand?"

"Clearly, you haven't bought Honeydukes chocolate in bulk."

The joke dispelled the intensity of their conversation which made him chuckle. But the topic reminded Harry that he often saw Draco Malfoy receive packages of sweets from home and had a brilliant idea. As they took their turn going up the ladder he told his companion, "You know what? I reckon you're right. I'm going to have to try it out."

They settled in their seats when Harry finally remember Hermione's note.

It simply said: _Meet me by the kitchens after class before lunch_.

Divination class seemed to passed twice as long as Transfiguration, which he attributed to knowing that he hated the subject. He started thinking of ways to approach Professor McGonagall for independent study in Ancient Runes or Arithmancy. All he could tell is that he didn't look forward to it.

When class was finally over, he turned to Neville, "I have to go meet up with Hermione before lunch. Do you want to come with?"

"Sure."

They quickly lined up to exit the room, and Neville followed Harry's brisk steps that increased the distance between them and the North Tower.

"What's the rush?" Neville asked as they left people behind without running.

"Seriously? It's Hermione."

"Good call. Let's hurry some more."

In no time at all, they saw her leaning against a wall near a painting of a fruit. She brightened at seeing them. "Hi, you guys!"

The Gryffindor boys returned her greeting and she turned to the painting and tickled the pear. "I really appreciate you coming with me."

They all entered the kitchens, and promptly had to calm every elf down from throwing various rotten fruit at them, specifically Hermione.

"Quick! Say something!" Harry told his friend in between ducking a tomato and orange. "But whatever you do, don't say anything about spew!"

She ended up saying the magic words, "I'm not here to free you! I'm just here to make a specific nutritional request!"

"Missy Grangy is giving us an order? Give us work?" An elf spoke as all food projectile froze mid-air.

"Yes. I am. I need certain foods and drinks served to me in between meals and classes."

Immediately the elves' choice of weaponry disappeared and the same House Elf who spoke snapped his fingers. They felt its magic cleaning them up before it asked, "How can Jimbly and the Hogwarts House Elves be of service?" The others have returned to their task of serving the Great Hall their lunch.

Hermione brushed off her nerves and took point, explaining what she needed and where she would be to have them.

As Harry got lost between "kale smoothie" and "roasted vegetables with chicken breast", he exchanged looks with Neville who was confused but then remembered he needed his elf for this weekend. As if the mere thought of him had summoned the little creature, Dobby walked into his line of vision with a little bow.

Quietly, as to not garner Hermione's attention, Harry asked Dobby, "Are you able to come work for me tomorrow around elevenses?"

The elf nodded enthusiastically. Quietly, he replied, "Yes, Dobby can Great Harry Potter. And Dobby explained to Winky that we must never call Master, Master near Master Harry's Grangy." The elf also turned to the other boy and next to him. "There will be lentil soup served at lunch, Master's Nev."

Pleasantly surprised, Neville smiled, "Thank you, Dobby!" When the elf skedaddled away, he lightly remarked "I wasn't aware you had an elf." The unspoken question in his look was loud and clear: _How did you get an elf and why hasn't Hermione killed you yet?_

"Long story. I'll tell you later. No one really knows."

"Sounds like a good tale. I am looking forward to it."

Hermione finished talking with Jimbly which cut off further conversation. Before the three Gryffindors exited the way they came, another elf showed them a different way out of the kitchens. They ended up in a corridor on the first floor, near the Great Hall. When Harry looked back briefly to see where they came from, he saw a blank wall with a light sconce to illuminate the corridor. They eventually joined a group of Hufflepuffs who were heading off to the Great Hall, seamlessly walking with the throng of yellow-and-black into the dining area.

Their friends saved them a few spots although Harry noticed how Seamus and Dean strategically seated themselves. The way they placed themselves, including the vacant spots, increased the distance between the new Gryffindor couple and Hermione.

Even Neville seemed to get the idea. The ordinarily shy boy led her to sit on the same side, and chose to sit on her left. It would block her view of the two unless she stayed standing throughout the lunch period. This year, he hit his growth spurt and thought he wasn't as tall as any of the Weasleys yet, he was definitely taller than Hermione.

While settling down in his seat, Harry noticed that Neville had not yet taken his seat and realized that the latter was waiting for Hermione to sit and get settled. Once she was done, only then did Neville follow suit. Harry also took the moment to observe that he offered her a Wash Towelette, and waited until she took one to use and helped her discard it before helping himself.

Before he could ask his roommate about what he was doing, he noticed Luna's entrance and her lack of belongings such as her school bag and shoes. Though she had her wand in her hair, and a roll of parchment in her hands. When she attempted to sit at the first spot she could find at the Ravenclaw table, the people sitting down spread out with their bags and swiftly removed school robes. Before another group could prevent her from taking her seat, Harry quickly stood from his and spread his things out to save two spots at the table.

"I'll be right back," he told everyone before he dashed over to her.

He didn't notice his friends get startled by his impulsive actions and their calls to him. He was simply too angry at the Ravenclaws. He didn't want a repeat of breakfast.

Without sparing anyone at Ravenclaw a glance, he tapped Luna on the shoulder. "Hi Luna! Was wondering if you'd like to sit with me for lunch today?"

If he wasn't watching her closely, he wouldn't have seen her eyes light up. Though the rest of her face was schooled into a pleasantly blank expression as she replied, "Thank you, that would be nice," he could tell she hid a more joyful reaction within.

He recognized the mask, because he has one of his own.

Many times he hid his loneliness when he was in Little Whining and the Dursleys won over the school and neighborhood. With their atrocious tales about him, and the way others believed what his relatives said instead of what they could see about him; he simply shut down and let everybody believe what they wanted.

He learned to mask most emotions so that nobody could use his feelings against him. As such, he could tell his new friend wanted to say more, but held off from saying so as he escorted her from her hateful table and towards his.

Remembering what Neville did for Hermione, he let her sit down and get comfortable first then sat down himself. As he offered her a Wash Towelette, he sensed someone staring at him and looked in the direction it came from. He saw Draco Malfoy's unblinking gaze and a slight facial movement before the Slytherin focused on his lunch and mates.

If Harry didn't know any better, it seemed as if the Slytherin gave a small smile in approval of his actions. It made him recall his lesson from the other night and refocus on his new lunch companion. "Luna, I'm not sure if you know everybody. May I introduce my friends?" And proceeded to do a proper, if informal introduction between his old friends and new one.

With his newly awakened sense of observation, he noticed the act made Neville sit slightly taller as he inclined his head just so when his name was mentioned. After the entire group (which included the Weasley Twins and Gryffindor chasers) had been introduced, he said, "Everyone, this is my new friend, Luna Lovegood. She let me share her compartment on the train ride this year."

In response, Luna bowed her head at the small congregation of Gryffindors as she said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance." She didn't let on that she knew them from being members of the same secret group or from being neighbors, in the case of the Weasleys. "Thank you for letting me join you today."

Not an elbow to the gut by the respective girlfriends could stop the Twins from responding in their normal way.

One began, "Well, Harry noticed that there was a this space on his bench and needed it filled."

The other questioned, "Haven't you noticed he always needs less elbow room?"

"I did notice that. He's so skinny I thought his magic just digests whatever he eats."

"Maybe he brought you here to help feed him. The point is-"

Both chorused, "It's no problem at all. It's our pleasure! You're welcome any time!"

It took Harry every ounce of will not to throw the food on his plate at them and protest aloud, 'It's not like that!'. Especially when Alicia and Angelina smacked them. As his face flushed in slight embarrassment and occupied himself with grabbing some food to eat, he missed seeing Luna's flush.

But he heard her say, "I see two different types of pudding here. I might have to keep coming back just for that."

Everybody laughed then occupied themselves with each other. When he was sure that no one was listening in, particularly that the twins were swept in a conversation with others, he firmly responded, "You're more than welcome to sit with us anytime, pudding or not."

By this time he had the courage to look at her, and see that she didn't look like the normal _Looney_ Luna. He felt as if she was studying his intent and was mulling over his offer prior to accepting his words as sincere. Though both their redness were gone, they shared a small, secret smile as she nodded. But then Luna donned her usual mask back up.

Before he could ask her what was wrong, he felt an unwelcome presence behind him and steeled himself.

" _Hem hem._ What do we have here?"


	6. Ch 5: Unsystematic Spectres

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to JKR.

Note: Sorry for disappearing for months for Chapter Four. That was actually more my update speed. I finished this quicker (shorter too) to make up for the lack of update in November and December.

Currently Listening to: Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff's version of Listen to Your Heart.

* * *

Chapter Five: Unsystematic Spectres

 _27 October, 1995_

If there was _one_ good thing about Dolores Umbridge, it was this: she easily obtained people's attention. What was a normal, peaceful albeit noisy mealtime gradually became hushed as she spoke clearly, "I am of course addressing you, Mr. Potter."

It started with the Gryffindors. They stilled their conversations as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts took upon herself to disturb the lunch of one of their own. For his part, Harry swallowed his food and breathed in a calming breaths before he turned in his seat to face the execrable woman.

Exactly how long he could hold his tongue from replying 'Isn't it obvious? I'm having lunch with my friends?', he didn't know.

Since the first encounter, the woman acted extremely contrary. She disrespected the Headmaster. Then she wouldn't properly teach them anything useful. He firmly believed that she assumed a position of authority beyond her station as if she were a monarch. In addition to those offenses, she was now slowly stamping their personal growth with ridiculous edicts masked as Educational Decrees. However, he recalled Remus's words. Therefore, Harry controlled his reaction quite carefully.

Which brought his thoughts to the present, as the conversation at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Tables slowly ceased into a wave of soundlessness which eventually drew the Slytherins into silence as well.

The lady in pink was not finished with her monologue, and continued as soon as she noticed that she had his focus and barely hidden ire. She spoke with the worst pomp and circumstance manner, "You are aware of the Educational Decrees I have been instating for the betterment of Hogwarts. Educational Decree #26 clearly states that boys and girls are not allowed to be within _six_ inches of each other. You are currently not in compliance with that proclamation."

She briefly paused to wave her wand to increase his distance from Luna a bit, which slid him closer to Hermione but leaving the required six inches. By some unspoken agreement, the rest of the Gryffindors on the same bench decided to slide on down to give extra elbow room for everyone. However, they also exchanged some incredulous looks with each other that spoke volumes of their dislike of this rule.

The Decree undermined the Purebloods and some Wizarding-raised Half-bloods who had Wizarding Etiquette drilled into them. The other Half-bloods and Muggleborns saw it as a way that inhibited their freedom to pursue interpersonal relationships.

The looks the Gryffindors gave each other were echoed by the other students in the hall which only darkened at the speech that followed.

The High Inquisitor hardly noticed the student interaction, her focus still on Harry as she continued, "Furthermore, it is obvious that you have a dining companion that does not belong in Gryffindor. I recall Miss Lovegood to be in my fourth year class, so I do not see why she would sit with you unless you are both part of an organization. Student Organizations, as you know, have been disbanded without my express permission. I think a detention is in order, tomorrow-"

As she spoke, the hall's inhabitants exchanged further silent glances which even the Slytherins had trouble controlling their response to. Members of the silver and green house, who usually curbed their impulses to show emotions openly, briefly dropped their mask of emotionless exterior. Throughout the Great Hall, student reaction ranged from disbelief to mute mutiny, where friends had cast Silencing Spells on friends with less brain-to-mouth control.

No one paid attention to four apparitions near the ceiling whose faces became stony as the words fell from her mouth and started to descend. The Headmaster had been about to speak up but was beaten to it.

The Ghost of Ravenclaw spoke up clearly and firmly to cut her off, "Excuse me, _Madam_ Umbridge."

The spirit's voice sliced through the air and ended the odious woman's speech. Slowly, her translucent form seemed to take a more solid state as she floated down from her place in the air and towards the ground.

Taken aback, the self-proclaimed Professor simply asked, "Yes?" She was not aware that the spectre spoke. In all her years attending Hogwarts, she has neither seen nor heard the Grey Lady speak. Nobody she knew was aware she could. Until now.

The phantom approached her slowly, and purposefully. Behind her, the Fat Friar and Nearly Headless Nick followed suit while the Bloody Baron brought up the rear and remained further away. As they walked, she delivered a sermon nobody expected, "Mr. Potter, and Miss Lovegood are well within their rights to sit as they are. In fact, all the students in this hall are and are not in danger of non-compliance of any of your edicts. The Ministry of Magic, and by association, **you** have no authority over the socialization of two students, of the opposite gender in proper environment such as a simple luncheon regardless of their Houses. As such, you had needlessly singled out two students to assign detention for no purpose. Will you be proceeding with your current course of action?"

Put on the spot, and unable to process the lecture, she shook her head and put on airs of a confident person who was not just given a public scolding by someone long dead, "As you were, Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood." Then swiftly walked away from the Hall. Harry had no doubt that she was on her way to consult the Minister on what she could do next. But before she could completely disappear through the doors, the Grey Lady spoke once more.

"There is one other thing." She was joined by the other three. They chorused a message, " **You** and by extension, the governing body you serve, are skirting dangerous grounds of violating the _Pact of Albion, Caledonia and Ériu_. It was signed by the Founders Four and the corresponding Royal Houses during Hogwarts' inception in 989. In addition, you are acting beyond the parameters of the Hogwarts Charter of 1001 which the Minister of Magic, ergo **you** have no authority amending." The Grey Lady walked toward the doors and continued by herself, "If I were you, I would take great care in how you move forward from this point. Good day, _Madam_."

Though the words were normally spoken, every student and staff heard it. It excited but baffled them.

Dolores Umbridge stiffened at the apparent dismissal and kept walking. When she disappeared through them, the four house ghosts looked at each other. Their faces were carefully blank as they shimmered into nothingness much to everybody's surprise.

Feeling quite shaken, Harry surveyed the Great Hall that suddenly erupted with sound after the four phantoms and Umbridge left the premises. Confused glances were exchanged by all the students. "What just happened?" He asked those sitting near him. But they didn't have a clue.

Even Hermione and her seemingly endless knowledge had no answer. He looked around, his fellow Gryffindors kept eating and talking. He slightly cringed at seeing Ron's partially masticated food as he said something or another to Seamus. He quickly looked away and spotted Justin from the Hufflepuff standing to move to a different part of the table towards the Head Girl and Nikki from the D.A.

Sanna spoke to him briefly but held up a hand at him as five other students joined him.

Movement at the corner of his eyes grabbed his attention and saw that quite a few of the Ravenclaws abandoned their lunches, and left the hall.

As the departing students passed the Slytherin Table, he noticed something quite out of character. Half the table was in some sort of furious uproar, but half was calm and quiet. It confused him to see the dichotomy, as he never saw the Slytherins display any emotion other than hateful jeers he received from them.

He looked for Daphne whose face was quite red, but slowly becoming less flushed as she seemed to breathe in and out deeply. She turned to her side, where she nodded her head at Draco Malfoy before resuming her lunch as if that was the activity what she had been paying attention to all along. She then gave the blond a look in return, as if to say 'Weren't you doing something else?'.

Harry observed as Draco nodded, as if he agreed, then looked away from her to methodically look at the each person in the half of the Slytherin table who were not calm. Harry noticed, that each student who saw him stopped mid-speech and ceased contributing to the noise pollution. One by one, they became composed and remained this to continue with their lunch.

He heard a quiet mutter of his named and looked beside him. Luna's expression remained blank although he followed her gaze which was on the Staff Table.

She calmly said, "It looks like the Headmaster, Professors Sprout, McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick know a bit of what is going on. Everybody else looks like the Wrackspurts ate quite a bit of their brains."

She was right. It seemed that no one, except the Heads of Houses and the Headmaster knew what just occurred.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood and everybody quietened. "On behalf of Pr-..." everybody noted the slight stutter and subsequent pause. They noted how he attempted to speak but some kind of power was keeping him from uttering the words. Still, they waited for him to simply continue with his announcement. After a few more attempts to sound out a word, he simply began with, "Pardon me. I thank you for your patience for an old man making a speech and being dumbstruck in the middle. Now where was I? On behalf of the staff, I apologise for the disruption of your meal. Please do carry on eating. I would also like to add that for most classes we grant an extra fifteen minutes leeway for you to arrive at your next class. For those taking Defense Against The Dark Arts straight after lunch, kindly tarry not." Then he sat down, signifying the end of his instruction, and marked the start of various table discussion.

It was apparent to Harry, and possibly the students right then, that there was a clear distinction of authority he could wield over the educators of Hogwarts and the _interloper_ masquerading as their DADA instructor.

Not letting him dwell on further thoughts, Luna softly told Harry, "It does no one any good puzzling over forces beyond understanding right now. Time will tell and we'll find out soon enough."

"What do you-" he started to question but she shook her head once, a silent request for him to drop the subject. So he did. Then she picked up a dish and loudly asked him, "Would you like some of these roasted vegetables? They're quite good."

He took the bowl and responded, "What are they?" There were some roughly chopped onions tossed with some things that were green, red, orange, and yellow. He had never seen anything like it before.

Neville replied from Hermione's other side, "Bell peppers and onions. Or at least that's what Hermione said. Mind passing that over to me after you're done? The last of ours went to Seamus." At his endorsement, Harry served himself then passed it on. The normally quiet Gryffindor, took a large second helping and added, "All I know is it is very good, especially when paired with this grilled chicken. I hope you will all pardon me, I'll be useless for conversation until I've finished eating."

"Neville is correct." Hermione affirmed when she finished taking a sip of water, but went right back to eating quickly. After a moment, she swallowed and started packing up. "I hope you excuse me. I'll have to check the library. There must be-"

Mindful of what Luna said, Harry remembered something and stopped her. "Hermione, I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"But-" She started to say however he gave her a meaningful look before cutting her off.

He said, "But nothing. If you think you're the only one who is wondering and wants to know about what just happened, I think you'll find you'll be sadly mistaken. I just saw some of the Ravenclaws leave. I think that Dumbledore would have said something about it if it concerned us, but he didn't. Besides, we have other things we need to prioritize. I think we need to focus on what we've been doing. We shouldn't take too many _side-projects_ , it's our OWL year." He hinted about their secret group.

"Since when did you become wise?"

He shrugged. "I always have been. I just don't give my input when it falls on deaf ears."

Slightly deflated but thoughtful, Hermione stopped packing up and relaxed in her seat. "I suppose you're right." Then she helped herself to some fruit. After a moment she asked, "Have you given thought to what we discussed the other day?"

He took a moment to swallow before responding, "The additional…" Harry floundered for a way to signify Slytherin branch of the DA. "Part of the side-project?"

She took a moment then smirked a little. "Yes. You could say the add-on we thought of the other day."

"I have. But you'll have to wait to hear my findings on it until tomorrow afternoon. There are more things I need to do some self-research on first. Besides, Moony is still working on notes." He took the time to eat and chew quickly. He anticipated that she would want to discuss it further.

"I could help you."

He took a moment before replying, "I know you could and I appreciate it. But I hope you don't take this the wrong way. For what I am about to do _,_ I don't require your help yet. I need to do it _on my own first_." There was more he could say, but he felt that it was the plainest and simplest way he could express his need to do this on his own.

He cared for her deeply, but he noticed that sometimes Hermione helped out _too much_. It was bordering on overbearing, and for this part, he just wanted some time to do it on his own first.

She took a moment to process and finished off her food. Eventually, he saw some type of understanding wash over her features as she replied, "Alright. But you know where and how to find me when you're in over your head."

Harry nodded his assent. "I will. I am grateful for all the help you've been giving, and will need your help further down the line."

"I'll hold you to that." A small tote bag appeared in front of her which she opened and was pleasantly surprised with. She grabbed a banana, and a green apple from the table to place inside. She also took three bottles from it, which she filled with water from a pitcher.

With his friend strangely occupied, Harry turned to his right to Luna who had finished a serving of bread pudding and was grabbing some rice pudding. She smiled at him as she made exaggerated chewing motions with her face. He got the hint to finish the rest of his lunch in silence. After finishing some rice pudding which he noticed she have two servings of, he got up and started to prepare for the afternoon classes of the day.

A quick look at his watch told him that they had half an hour to get to their next class. He heard Lavender ask Parvati and Ron to come with her and waved at his red-headed best friend in farewell. The Weasley Twins and Gryffindor Chasers have already departed to parts unknown while he was eating his pudding.

Seamus and Dean were still eating but Luna, Hermione and Neville followed suit. Knowing he had a little extra time to get to Potions, he waved Hermione and Neville to go on while he discretely indicated Luna's lack of footwear. His friends understood at once. Both lost their pitying expressions at the sight of her dirty, and slightly cold-looking feet. They engaged in a conversation about soups while he led the blonde out of the Hall.

He kept her away from other students who were dangerously close to bumping into and stepping on her.

He asked, "What is your next class?"

"Ancient Runes."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Wouldn't you be late to your class?"

Recalling that Ancient Runes was held two storeys above the Potions corridor, he replied, "I have Potions. The classes are in the same wing, right?"

"Yes. But the staircases might switch on your way down."

"I'll take my chances."

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you."

They didn't speak further until they reached the hall leading to her classroom. He took one look at some Ravenclaws looking down on her. He bit his tongue from saying anything but exploded into action. He gently took her arm, and silently led her to a vacant classroom and shut the door.

Briefly looking around, he noted some open windows that overlooked the courtyard on the far wall. There was a clean blackboard, a world map and a globe. There weren't many chairs but there were double the amount of tables which were clean but showed signs of being unused. He led her to one of the chairs near the door and motioned for her to sit.

"Luna, I can't stand this. _Dobby_." He whispered his elf's name.

A quiet pop signaled the creature's arrival. Today, it was wearing a celadon toga with mismatched orange and white socks. "Yes, Master?"

"Can you do something for my friend? She has no shoes-" He didn't even finish his sentence, when a pair of black Mary Janes with an embroidered butterfly on the side zoomed inside the room through one of the open windows and landed in front of Luna with a snap of Dobby's fingers. With another two snaps, he cleaned off her feet and conjured some socks on her lap.

Delighted, she put them on. But then noticing the minimal items she held, he asked, "Is your school bag also missing?"

Luna nodded, "But I have a spare satchel. It's in the kitchens. After class, I was planning on asking the elves to clean it and hopefully use something else for when I feed the Thestrals."

Harry shook his head before turning to Dobby who didn't even need instructions and had already summoned her bag from wherever it was hidden, "Thank you. But can you withdraw some money from my vault and buy a new bag on my behalf?"

"Yes, Master. But Dobby needs permission to use Master's bank key."

"How do I give you that?"

Luna answered for him, "You just need to place your hand over his forehead. But Harry, this is more than enough. You don't need to do what I think you're about to do."

All his childhood, he wanted for someone to save him from the loneliness and the bullying he received from his peers. Even now, no one was speaking up for him and defending him from what seemed to be the world. Voldemort, Umbridge and the Minister and those who believed the propaganda the Daily Prophet published were all against him.

No one was fighting for him except for himself.

He couldn't control what the adults in his life do. But this infantile theft, and ostracisation Luna was experiencing? He could do something about. He could help someone else against suffering an injustice that no one seems to notice right in front of their eyes. He did what he needed to do, and felt strongly about what else needs to be done. He told her firmly, "I know. I want to."

He turned to Dobby and put his hand on the elf's forehead. He felt a slight hum of magic when he did so. Then he said, "I need you to withdraw a hundred Galleons. Then go to a shop that sells book bags. Pick one that you think Luna would like and would fit her school things. Then please ask the shopkeeper to charm it to be featherlight and if he could, some sort of security measures to keep things inside from being taken or the entire bag in general. If you need to get more money, then do so." He heard a gasp and turned back to Luna.

She had shiny eyes, and he could tell she was overcome with emotion. After a moment, she shook her head, "I don't think you know what you're doing."

Slightly confused, but feeling somewhere inside this was the correct course of action. He didn't understand what she was "I'm protecting my friend. That would be you. Now Dobby, after you're done, I don't know if you can track her other missing things but they should be somewhere in the castle."

"Dobby can, Master. Should Dobby find them now?"

"Find what you can in between your duties. I don't expect everything to be done today. And we have that thing tomorrow at elevenses. I'll be calling around then. Thank you, that's all for now, Dobby."

"Dobby lives to serve Master Harry." The elf bowed and disappeared.

In his discussion with the elf, he missed Luna whisper something to herself. When he finally turned to her, she was looking at him with an unreadable look in her eye. "What?"

"Thank you, Harry Potter. I owe you a debt."

"Nonsense, Luna. We are friends. I may have not been there before to help you get through this, but I will be now."

She briefly closed her eyes in response and sighed then said, "I'm really grateful for what you're doing."

"Don't mention it. I think somebody should have done this for you a long time ago. Speaking of," He glanced at his watch for the time, "I need to go. I have ten minutes to get to potions."

"There's a secret stairwell to the dungeons. It's behind the painting of Friar Mirabilis on this floor. I'll show you."

Harry let her lead them from the classroom and back to the hallway which was emptier than before as many of the Fourth Year Ravenclaws entered the Ancient Runes classroom. She walked away from her class towards what he noticed was a girls' lavatory, but passed it and made a left at a corridor he didn't see. He noticed that it led to another set of staircases, but before he could mention that it seemed to lead them away from the dungeons, Luna stopped in front of a tall painting of an austere man in black friar robes reading a papyrus scroll.

"Hello, Professor," the blonde greeted him. "May I ask for your assistance to get my friend to Potions?"

The serious man took a moment to scan Harry and replied, "Hello Luna. Yes, if he could read the title of my scroll." He took a moment to roll it up and adjust it accordingly for display.

Though he thought that he would be late for Potions and earn massive demerits, Harry looked and felt spellbound as the scroll's letters momentarily displayed a set of scribbles before forming two words he could understand. He answered, " _Opus Majus_."

A beat passed before the man's head briefly burned, as if his entire head exploded into flames. The fire died as quickly as it appeared and displayed the man's head to have turned into brass as the painting slid to the left. "I hope you come see me again, young one. You can come back this way, if you care to find the carving of those words you just said in the wall down there."

"Thank you, sir." He turned to Luna who was once again looking at him with an unreadable expression before she slightly smiled.

"I think you better go."

"Right!" He started to enter the passageway, where the steps were lit well by daylight. But he stopped as he felt an impulse to ask her, "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"No, I'm not. Are you?"

"Are you doing anything around elevenses?" She shook her head. He asked, "Do you mind meeting me in the kitchens?"

"What's this about?"

"Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Promise it's nothing illegal, but you'll find out then." He shot her a devil-may-care grin before turning around. He missed her shoot him a look similar to a frustrated pout before smiling and turning to go to her class.


	7. Ch 6: Learning

Disclaimer: Same old deal. I own nothing written by JKR. I definitely don't make money off it. My lack of a substantial account balance at Gringotts will be proven by the trustworthy Goblin Nation. On another note, if I somehow write something and matches something someone else wrote anywhere else, please let me know and I will credit them.

Author's Note: This chapter and something that happens in the next was originally one chapter. I did however had trouble connecting the events so I split it and you all have another wait for the next. I do feel sorry for the delay that I am posting this one without having completely finished the other. Thank you for those who are following and a massive cheer to those who review! Even if it is to complain about my characterization. Brilliant Lady, I'm working on it.

Canon Discontinuity Warning: According HP Lexicon/Wikia, JKR indicated that there were twenty-eight students in the DA. I believe that she simply couldn't expand the story to fit more than that amount and manage to publish the one book. I do not have such limits, so I am putting quite a bit more characters in the DA and story in general. While Ravenclaw and Slytherin number the least, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor have more representatives than indicated in the books and movies. **Regarding class schedule** , I will try to go by canon. But the way she writes schedules is so very confusing that I make no promises.

Currently listening to: Oasis's What's The Story album. Part of the Chapter's set to "Morning Glory".

* * *

Chapter Six: Learning

 _27 October, 1999_

Harry was still smiling to himself as he walked down the flight of stairs. When he reached the landing, there was archway which led to a hallway he could somewhat recognize. He walked through it, and found himself around the corner from Potions class.

Feeling inquisitive, he turned to see where he came from but only saw a blank wall. Automatically, he placed a hand on it. He felt nothing except solid stone. He briefly scanned the length of it, however he didn't find the carving Professor Mirabilis spoke of.

Curiosity stoked, he resolved to find it another time. He looked around where he stood for some sort of reminder to see where he was at. He noted that he was a few steps away from the stairs he knew led to the courtyard, as indicated by some daylight illuminating the area. He took care remembering the place where he stood in reference to the distance from where he was to the staircase. Then he moved with haste to class.

He arrived at Potions with three minutes to spare. He noticed Ron in the back of the class, sitting at the last seat included in a set of benches with Lavender and Parvati. The former was more or less keeping his attention on her. Since he felt awkward after what happened last year, Harry inwardly cringed at the thought of sitting at the empty seat next to his Yule Ball date. He quickly looked for Hermione. His other friend never sat away from a professor, even if that professor was a surly and caustic person. This was the one subject they shared where she sat away from him and Ron.

He was not surprised to find her at the front-most bench row of the class in between Daphne and Neville. The former had an open seat on her left, with Tracey Davis further to the left of her position. Neville had the last open seat on his right which Harry swiftly made his way to.

While he had a fairly good mood after cheering up Luna, he had no doubt that sitting with the Slytherins in this class would simply bring back the foul mood Umbridge wrought at lunch. He needed all the energy to control himself around Professor Snape as he sat and unpacked his Potions notes. Since First Year, the teacher plainly antagonized him so much that he didn't very much respect him as an educator and considered him a bully.

As he unpacked, he thought that the man focused entirely too much on insulting him by comparing him to his dead father. He understood, from Remus's stories, that James and Snape simply didn't get along. He just couldn't understand why he deserved the same treatment. He would always think inwardly, 'I'm not James Potter. I'm _**Harry**_ Potter,' every time the man started the comparison. He just couldn't say that out loud, however. On the other hand, he thought that the professor could badmouth his mother in a similar manner.

That thought didn't sit well with him at all. He was quite relieved that any happenstance in which the Potions Professor would rant and rave about Lily Evans Potter has not come to pass whatsoever. 'It could be worse.' Harry supposed, and took a deep breath to focus on the present. He remembered what Luna told him at lunch, and applied it to the present.

He should not worry about something he has no control over, and must focus on what he can.

He just finished unpacking his supplies when the resident Potions Master emerged from his office, walked towards his desk and dropped a book on it then faced them all. He began class with a little, but abrasive lecture.

"I hope I would not have to say this, yet I recall from experience you are all better forewarned. Although I have doubts you would all remember. After all, the same experience has taught me that no matter how much _important_ information I tell some of you, the simplest instructions somehow evaporate into nothingness from the grey mass you have between your ears. Nevertheless, I will say my piece. I will only do so once, so you better listen. Remember and store the words I say somewhere within the fluff you call your brains would keep them."

As usual, the sharp sermon carried over a silent class, where his gaze seemed to stop on one student in particular for longer than the others at certain points. Harry silently strove to ignore the look he got, delivered in such an acidulous tone and focused on the message instead.

Professor Snape continued in a slow drawl, "I will neither tolerate questions nor discussions about what happened in the Great Hall earlier. For the duration of this class, I expect your utmost focus and diligence. I cannot be any clearer than that." He let his words sink in for a few moments before deeming the class ready to move forward.

The man walked around the front of the room as he spoke, "We have covered the Draught of Peace extensively just by reading since the start of this term. I _hope_ that at this point: you could recite the ingredients, when to add which. In which direction to stir and when. _And_ how to prepare these ingredients forward and backward. But I don't believe you have yet reached that level. Before I let you waste my time and some of the more precious ingredients in attempting to brew this difficult potion, you shall study its properties and how important it is that you follow each step to the letter. Finnegan, what do you do with a moon rock?"

Seamus froze at the flash question. It was so sudden that it took some time for him to pull his thoughts together. But he made no indication that he was going to answer looking so dumbstruck that it opened a gateway for the professor to say, "I would like to obtain your answer some time this century. But it appears you have no idea. Greengrass?"

Daphne promptly but slowly replied, "I would personally leave it in the cupboard, sir. The potion needs moonstone." The second part of her response came much quicker, showing that even she had to think on the answer.

"Exactly. Ten points to Slytherin. Moon rock and moonstone are not the same ingredient and should never be interchanged. Moonstone is a feldspar gemstone otherwise known as _hecatolite_. It is not to be confused with either moon rock or stardust. There are four simple ingredients for this potion," he stopped as he saw some still staring dumbstruck at him, and asked, "Why are none of your writing this down? It appears I overestimated your intelligence, once again." He proceeded to review the entire chapter with them. "Finnegan, remember: Moon rock is not a moonstone."

As the professor broke down the steps for the potion one by one like they were simpletons in a remedial class, Harry felt enraged on his dorm mate's behalf. He and Seamus might have had a rocky start at the beginning of the term. But they have slightly eased back into a civil if not so personable friendship as before. Even if Seamus did not fully believe Harry about Voldemort, he could not refute the fact that Umbridge's class was a simple waste of time.

Dean had talked sense into him so that the both of them were able to join the DA and learn what he could not in class. As long as Harry did not call Seamus's mum a close-minded ignoramus for not believing in Dumbledore, Seamus and he got along fairly well. In return, the Irish did not badmouth the Headmaster. Further thoughts away from Potions were cut off by the professor asking him a question.

"Potter! Why must a potioneer be careful to add only the exact amount of ingredients as directed?"

"Because there are," He spoke as slowly as he dared while gathering his thoughts quickly. He actually knew this, because he wanted to brew one successfully to help him out this year. "There are multiple side effects caused by improper ingredient addition. One of the effects could be that instead of the intended calm the potion is meant for, the potion with extraneous ingredients could put the drinker to sleep like the Draught of the Living Death but without the antidote."

Harry felt the man's surprise when he took a moment longer to respond with a civil, "Precisely, but five points from Gryffindor for taking too long to answer." before moving along to the next important item to remember. "This is a time sensitive potion. And you can be sure that it will be on the O.W.L.S later this year."

The rest of the double Potions period was spent answering the same questions but by different individuals. The professor worded them differently each time. By the end of it all, the dry reading they spent the past half of the term had been presented in an entirely new manner that had Harry learning the material with a bit more enthusiasm than previously.

As he paid attention, he wrote down what he could regarding the questions and answers exchanged on a different parchment about the brewing process and properties. He noted the tricky ways Professor Snape phrased each one. Such as, when he substituted a _tablespoon_ of hellebore syrup versus an _ounce_ of it. He never made such an observation before. Then again, he never had full focus like this before.

As the class went on, he noticed Snape gave out information tidbits that the book did not provide. Even if each tidbit was laced with his usual vitriol. As such, Harry simply focused and gathered more knowledge as the lecture kept going. The professor never called him again but he learned a lot more than he previously thought possible as he simply kept the task of note taking and listened without losing concentration.

Without Ron muttering or fidgeting beside him, he noticed that he was able to process information very well. It was almost like he just learned he could do magic all over again.

He was thrilled during all the note-taking.

Harry had forgotten the normally acerbic nature of the professor until the class ended and he dismissed them.

"Next week, we'll see if any of you sufficiently learned today. For homework due when we meet again on Monday, I expect a two foot essay detailing the brewing steps for this potion. Do try writing it in your own words, but cite the book if you _must_ copy the instructions word for word." He closed his book, and secured papers on his desk before leaving through a side door that led to his office.

Harry thought it weird that the professor always gave them the same instruction before they had to brew a potion. In the quiet of his thoughts, however, he realized something he never had before. The professor gave them an option to copy the book word for word, or to write what they could understand regarding the text instead. A bit puzzled at this, he packed up his things.

Usually at this time, Ron would mutter quietly about how the class was finally done and some other bit or another about Quidditch. It didn't give him much room to just stop and think. He had that now as he picked up his fairly filled notes and stared at them in thoughtful surprise.

He wrote down quite a bit. Skimming through the length of it, he felt as if he transposed the entire lecture on the parchment. What was even more interesting to him was the feeling that he had actually retained what he had written down. He never felt that way before. It made him feel pleased. He recognized the feeling when he was a first year and was ready to learn potions. Before he was singled out by the potions' professor and lost his zeal about learning the craft. He recognized it similar to what he felt after the first session of the D.A., when he realized that things were working out.

Someone dropped a book with a small bang, which interrupted him from his introspection. Harry finished packing up then looked around the class.

Neville looked frantic as he was still jotting down Snape's last words. Hermione had finished packing except her planner, which she was writing some things in.

Daphne was talking with Millicent Bulstrode before she turned around in her place. He saw her drop a note in Hermione's bag surreptitiously as she leaned to shoulder her things. She gave him a small but expressionless glance before facing away. He pretended not to watch her walk away with her housemate out of the class.

Hermione chuckled suddenly, surprising him. She told him softly, "You need to work on your facial expressions and body language."

"What?"

"If you're going to be nosy, the least you could do is to act inconspicuous." She placed her planner away and stood from her seat. In the same low volume, she continued, "You were watching Daphne. Don't."

Neville was packing up his things as Harry replied quietly, "She slipped something in your bag."

"I know. I'll tell you if anything in it is something you need to know. But for now, you need to not look and give away our friendship."

Harry frowned, "But you two were sitting together."

"Harry, _we_ always sit here. Nothing changed except you joined this row today. You always sit with Ron and Malfoy and the others in the back. Now why is that?"

"Er," Harry hesitated to answer but plowed right on. "Because Ron was sitting with Lavender and the only open seat available was next to Parvati."

Hermione kept silent as she started to walk outside of class. He and Neville followed.

Harry ventured, "Are you okay?"

"I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you got quiet right after I mentioned Ron, and Lavender. I know you feel something towards him. Well, everyone in our dorm room knows except him. I wasn't sure what to say earlier. But I think I can ask if you're okay."

She breathed out heavily, unable to control herself. "Was it that obvious?"

He and Neville chorused, "Yes."

She shrugged, "Well, I can't say it didn't surprise me. Cause it did surprise me. Them getting together was not exactly something I expected. But with you two around? I will be fine." She shot them a brighter smile than Harry anticipated she could muster.

He and Neville exchanged a look. The latter asked, "Are you sure? You don't look fine. We're here for you if you need to talk."

She took a breath. But she kept quiet as she led them to their next class. She replied once they were outside. "I appreciate you asking. I'm not a hundred percent certain if I'm okay. However, I **am** a hundred percent certain of this. It isn't the end of the world that Ronald is with that girl. I admit I am not happy about the development and how I found out this morning. In spite of all that, I find that I don't exactly care too much about it right now. You were right earlier at lunch, Harry. It's our O. year and we have things to put first on our priority list. And that list is what I will turn my focus on."

Harry noted that she didn't sound confident at first. However, her tone became more firm and decisive as she spoke. The conviction in her last words reassured him so after seeing Neville nod in admiration, Harry let it go. "Speaking of lunch, what do you think will happen in Umbridge's class?"

She thought about her answer before saying, "I am not sure. Neville? What do you think?"

"I'm just hoping she doesn't drain Gryffindor out of House Points or give us all detentions. With my luck, both will happen."

All three shuddered at the idea. Neville continued, "I probably shouldn't have mentioned that. It's like inviting a vampire to your seventeenth birthday and telling a Belmont about it as they walk through the door." They gave him a questioning look so he expanded, "It's an expression that basically says that someone's welcoming trouble. Or creating a self-fulfilling prophecy."

They soon reached the hallway where DADA was located in where their fellow Gryffindors loitered in the hallway some doors away from the classroom. Each one was quiet as they looked at each other to determine whether or not all of them were there. They made a deal to all enter at the same time so that no one gets singled out for being late even if they still had ten minutes to get to class. So they remained outside, leaning against the wall to wait.

Dean and Seamus arrived shortly after Harry, Hermione and Neville. They nodded a greeting before settling for a short wait. Soon after, they saw Ron and Lavender arrive and join Parvati further up.

A few moments later, Fay Dunbar quickly strode into the hallway waving their book. She loudly whispered, "Sorry! I left my book in the tower. Should we go in now?"

Seamus replied, "If we must!"

Those who heard stifled their laughter before entering the room silently. The woman in pink was sitting at the front of the class like usual. They each grabbed a seat, where they settled and took out their books.

The class bell has not signaled the start of the lesson yet, but their teacher stood from her seat to address them. "Good afternoon, class."

As if they were in primary school, Harry and the others responded as she expected them to. Everyone learned to do so, after he received a detention for not complying. As a whole, the Gryffindors decided it was less painful to follow such a puerile mandate.

She proceeded with her instructions, "I want you all to read chapter twelve for today. Those who read ahead, may continue where they left off."

No one questioned her, and simply resigned themselves on another useless hour. Harry had to harness a lot of self-control as he read the book. Slinkhard expressed himself in many ways to avoid duels and spellcasting as a proper defense against the Dark Arts. Voldemort and his followers were out there. And no one in school was learning how to fight them.

However, he paused just before voicing his thoughts as he remembered Luna's words from lunch. About forces beyond understanding. And he remembered telling Hermione to hold off on researching what happened to the ghosts.

How did he phrase it? _Priorities_ , his subconscious reminded him. He remembered he had other priorities to consider. He can't lead the DA if he had detention.

So instead of looking up from the book, he turned the page as he ignored the words and thought of the DA. Specifically, what **he** needed to do.

He needed to make sure the Slytherins won't be a problem before they integrate with the rest of the DA. He needed to keep track of what the DA has learned and what else they have to. As he pretended to read about "the art of negotiation", he thought of how best to counteract the lack of professional instruction they received from Hogwarts this year. From there, he couldn't stop the subsequent ideas zipping through his mind.

He paused mid-thought. He was getting a bit overwhelmed. There was a lot to do. But at the same time, he felt they were simple enough.

He turned the page back, pretending he was rereading a passage. The action gave him an idea to break down his list of things to do.

He began from the start. If Daphne was able to participate, then surely other Slytherins can as well. For that to happen, he needed to talk to Malfoy. But that was easier said than done.

Harry thought really hard. How could he get to talk with him civilly?

He recalled that Hermione and Daphne did not fully display their friendship. Although he understood that both girls have publicly acted polite towards each other, if he didn't know the extent of their friendship, he would assume both were being merely civil towards each other.

The key there, is that both were being covert. And Hermione implied that they pass each other messages secretly. If that is what he had to do, how could he pass Malfoy a surreptitious message?

Someone sneezed and brought him out of his thoughts momentarily. He noticed it was Neville, who turned to grab a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his nose clean. They briefly smiled at each other when they made eye contact which then brought their so-called teacher to ask, "Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Misters Potter and Longbottom?"

Harry barely kept himself from reacting. However Neville clearly understood the gravity of the situation and said, "No, Madam. Lord Potter simply was exercising good manners by checking up on my well being and showing his relief that I am not ill."

The class, at this point, has unanimously stopped reading. The well known quiet and shy boy spoke up deliberately dismissive of the woman. It was unlike him.

Harry noted the inflection of his voice was similar to how Draco normally spoke. Haughty, and without peer. He checked on Umbridge's reaction. She looked displeased.

"Mister Long-"

"Pardon my intrusion. However, kindly address me as either Lord Longbottom, or Heir Longbottom. If you please, Mistress Umbridge." His tone was polite, but only just. An air of condescension was seeping through the otherwise well-mannered words. He continued to say, "I may not have yet formally surrendered to the responsibilities being part of the Wizengamot, yet I am the Heir Apparent to the Longbottom seat. In addition, I was present with my chosen Regent during Lord Potter's trial. We were both treated as adults this past summer. As such, I believe we are entitled to being addressed properly as decreed by our laws. Laws that I believe you were meant to take no exception from, Madam. May Magic strike me down right now, if I speak falsely."

There was a light that shone on him. It grew brighter and eventually settled on softly ruffling his hair back before dimming slightly. It was as if an aspect of magic played with his hair and judged his words to be honest and true enough to stick around.

The woman opened and closed her mouth in an apparent speechlessness.

As if tiring to wait for her to speak, Neville defiantly brought his father's wand out and put the tip on his handkerchief to speak the word, " _Abluo_." The spell did its job then he folded it up and placed it back in his pocket.

Umbridge looked ready to curse him. "Deten-" the word was almost complete but the candles in the room shimmered out and back on once the doors burst open.

The ghost of Slytherin peeled away from one of the walls. He looked about the silent classroom then said, "Well met and good tidings, Heir Longbottom. It is an honor to see an exemplary code of conduct. Five points to Gryffindor for a well cast cleaning charm." He turned to the squat woman in pink who went from speechless in shock to speechless in anger. "Don't speak, woman. Helena was too soft with you. Then again, you were almost fortunate that you did not anger me the way you did her. To ensure her warning does not go unheeded, I will be overseeing this class along with my friends."

A squad of suit of armors all quietly marched into the room. Their normal clanging movements were absolutely quiet as they fell in line up against the walls. They lined up closest to the front, where the division of Umbridge and the students were most prominent. Two broke from the ranks to march to where Harry and Neville both sat. Each then took a knee beside them on their right.

The anger disappeared from the toad-like woman's face. Instead, uncertainty took its place.

The spectre nodded at her speechlessness and marched around the room as he spoke, "Allow me to teach all of you a bit of Hogwarts. These suits were created by the gentle Helga Hufflepuff. They mainly served as sentinels of the castle's inhabitants during wartime. As peace spread throughout the lands, their function changed throughout the millenium. Still, they served the students who live inside the castle walls. In the past half century, they have become simple observers who sometimes entertained the students."

The Bloody Baron stopped a moment, and looked around to see everybody engaged with the information before turning to the rapidly reddening lady. The anger started to come back. "This adaptability was a feature added by Rowena Ravenclaw. She hoped and thought that one day, Hogwarts would have peace, and that students would need simple joy over protection. Unfortunately, she did not live to witness the halt of those troubled times. Before the ladies Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff passed, they had appointed me as their leader of sorts. In the event that times change once more."

The Baron's gaze could have melted a glacier in the middle of the Arctic Ocean as he looked into Umbridge's eyes and said, "So allow me to congratulate you, Madam. You have reactivated their protection abilities. As such, we will be overseeing this class as indicated by the Founders. At a ready!"

A quick roar of agreement burst from the armors. In unison, they withdrew their swords from their sheaths and placed them in a salute before half of the squad placed them back. The latter group looked ready to charge while using their gauntlets at a moment's notice. The half that kept their swords had taken their shields from their backs.

All in all, the entire contingent looked ready to rip Umbridge a new orifice should she act against them.

With a feral grin, the normally stoic spectre of Slytherin displayed quite a bit of bloodlust and excitement. "Your move, Madam."

At this, Umbridge looked absolutely dumbstruck. Harry noted that she looked lost as she marched back to her seat and kept quiet for the rest of the class, eyeing the suits of armor warily. She instructed the class, "Keep reading."

Five minutes of silent work passed before the Bloody Baron saluted the armors and the sentinels saluted back. They sheathed their weapons and positioned themselves against the wall. They remained on guard for the remainder of the class.

The Bloody Baron frowned at some point and shook his head. He went to the nearest students he could speak with, namely Dean and Hermione. He spoke with them briefly before Harry saw Hermione and Dean take some parchment and a quill out of their bags. They kept an eye on Umbridge who normally did not permit them to do so. She just wanted them to read.

However, the shocked instructor ignored them. She was quite preoccupied, and was looking warily at the armed guards in the room.

The Bloody Baron exchanged a few words with Neville first and then came up to him, "I don't believe we've met Lord Potter. I used to be called…" At this he paused, as if catching himself before continuing, "Never mind what I used to be called. My name now is simply Baron. Bloody Baron, if you wish. For even in death I am indeed a baron. And I am indeed bloody." He gave him a small smile, which Harry returned. "I am unsure what this woman's objective is. But you cannot learn without being able to remember and understand what you read. Please feel free to take out some parchment and a quill to jot down what you need to in order to learn."

When Harry has done so without Umbridge overreacting, it gave the rest of the class the courage to bring out note-taking supplies as well. The ghost nodded at them all, before walking about the classroom like an inspector.

Harry wasn't about to look at Umbridge's reaction. Instead he focused on what he wanted to get done. Like someone lit a fire under his arse, he started jotting down key words very quickly. The parchment he took out was soon filled with abbreviated notes and concepts about _true_ Defense Against The Dark Arts for the D.A. Not the psychobabble written by Slinkhard.

He did exercise some caution. He wrote in the most illegible cursive he could manage to read himself and hide his thoughts. Just in case Umbridge or anyone else gets a hold of it before he could stow it away. He wished he could hide the contents from people he didn't want to be privy to it, like the Marauder's Map. He didn't notice that the parchment he wrote on glow a little.

As he wrote down 'and ask Daphne to inspect the location,'. He could not help the thoughts from wandering to another subject. How he could talk to Malfoy soon? Would this weekend work if he could catch him some time before the Slytherin went to Hogsmeade? Thinking about Hogsmeade brought up the memory of a recent conversation with Neville about ordering Honeydukes chocolate in bulk.

That was it! He just needed to order some chocolate to conceal a note to propose a meeting.

After adding that idea to the list, he mentally groaned. He had so many things to do. As he panicked, he told himself to get a grip.

He started a fresh section in his roll of parchment to list things he had to do. It reminded him of the time when he had to handle his homework and Dudley's and finish Aunt Petunia's chore list all at the same time. He was in the library where one of the teachers who treated him nicely helped him organize his school work. The school teacher once called it a "Goal List". Back then, he didn't understand why.

He slowly recalled that as he listed each item he needed to do, he must arrange them according to what needs to be done the soonest and ones that need to be done eventually. It was through this process that a memory resurfaced.

'A dream only exists here, Harry,' Mrs. Pennington said as she pointed to her head. She taught him more than Miss Collins, the teacher whose hair he turned blue by accident. Harry remembered her also telling him, ''But for them to come true, they must become something else. A goal. And a goal is like a dream with a deadline. Let me show you how to make a Goal List."

It inspired him to work hard, and to flourish in secret. He couldn't quite remember why she had to move away. He could remember that her son who was a few years older was sent to a prestigious boarding school and her husband was a doctor. But he could not remember why she had to leave.

It made him feel angry that when she went away, he had forgotten what she taught him. But that anger brought him to his current situation. Since he remembered another thing she told him.

"If you ever forget anything on this list, don't worry. Just do whatever still applies or keep going and get as much done." Then she gave him a carton of apple juice to drink and worked on something else.

So Harry figured that he simply had to get back to the task at hand.

With each thought he listed, he stopped feeling overwhelmed. And he simply became determined to complete each task.

When he finished the list, he felt less anxious. Except for two clashing items on it. How could he approach Malfoy really soon? He couldn't go to Hogsmeade. There was something he had to do that conflicts with the trip. He wished that Hermione still had her Time Turner so that he could use it and be in two places at once.

The bell tolled, indicating that the class finished. Harry dried the parchment. Then he packed up his things, and secured his belongings on his shoulder then walked out with the others.

The sound of a clang behind him had reminded him that there was a suit of armor which escorted him out of the class. It kept the Defense teacher from approaching him.

Nevertheless, the Fifth Year Gryffindors kept quiet as they all marched out of the classroom. The armed guards kept them company until they reached the end of the hall. They lined up against a wall and the students watched as they sunk into the stone. As they uttered gasps, the Bloody Baron shimmered into sight, and said "They will be watching over all of you, and there are plenty more of them throughout the castle. I must confess I had forgotten about being able to do this. I can only offer my apologies for acting too late. Too much blood has been spilled on these grounds already."

Harry felt everyone turn to look at him as the ghost looked at the ground. He kept his eyes on the Baron in order not to meet anyone else's eyes.

Everybody knew about his scar. Not the one on his forehead. But the one he had to carve onto himself. ' _I must not tell lies_ ', it said.

He was hard pressed not to feel embarrassed about the fact that everybody knew it. And he was rather angry that no one was doing anything about it. But Harry felt that even if things were changing now, it shouldn't be talked about in such a public setting.

He felt as if everyone was stripping him bare when they looked at him. And it wasn't a nice feeling. Before further negative emotions came to surface, the Grey Lady appeared, and spoke with the Baron in a language nobody understood.

Hermione moved close to Harry and whispered, "I heard my great aunt and uncle speak in a similar way. I think that's Anglo-Saxon."

The Bloody Baron held up a hand just as the Fat Friar and Nearly Headless Nick appeared as well. "I may keep your secrets, but do not presume that I will not do what is right from this moment forward. If you are quite finished speaking in _**i** **ngvaeonic**_ so that none may understand you I must now continue what I was meant to do."

Even with the blood on his spectral clothing, the ghost looked quite honorable and dignified as he turned to them and gave a bow. "I must take my leave now. Merry meet again." He disappeared with a shimmer without giving away what he was feeling when his counterparts showed.

They heard a sigh from the Grey Lady who simply disappeared. The Fat Friar tried to stop everyone's curiosity by saying, "Please hurry to your dorms so you can freshen up before supper." Then disappeared as well.

Nick shook his head at the way they all left him to deal with the fallout of their dramatic exits. But he wasn't the Gryffindor ghost for nothing. He faced the Fifth Years. "I cannot tell you anything. I am bound from speaking about these events. But I can say this, as you can tell things are changing. And they will keep on this path. If I offer any more than my opinion, which is that I believe you all should watch over each other, and prepare in any way you can, then I will be breaking some pacts that anchor me in this plane. So I hope you all understand that I cannot give you more than that. Especially you, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, and was the one to lead everybody else to their tower. But it seemed the events of that day pierced through the normal jovial and rambunctious group of students. They all walked quietly and took their house ghost's advice to heart. Together, they kept an eye out for the slightest bit of antagonism from the Slytherins in the halls. Or if Umbridge somehow found a way to the Seventh Floor from her classroom. They were even able to avoid any trick steps on the way.

They reached the Fat Lady who opened up for them as Harry said the password. They saw the Third and Seventh Years on the couches, waiting for them. They were students who had Umbridge before them while they were in Double Potions.

George Weasley, indicated by a name tag he put on around his neck stood up and said, "The Baron met with us after our class. Did he meet with you?"

The Fifth Years were about to nod response when Hermione asked, "Wait, the Baron just met with you?"

Angelina replied, "Yes. He gathered us in an unused classroom one floor down. According to Poppy Baxter," she indicated a determined-looking Third Year who sat in the center of her group, "The Baron did the same with the Third Years. He told us that things will be changing around here. And if we need help from Umbridge, we have this safe word to use. Did the same thing happen in your class?"

Fay spoke up, "It was weird. He showed up in the middle of our class. I was trying not to fall asleep while reading the book, but one moment the class was Dullsville, and the next moment? The Baron brought in the suits of armor from the hallway."

Dean added, "Things started happening when Harry was about to get detention again. For just looking at Neville."

Fred, who also wore a name tag, asked, "Umbitch was about to give Harry detention?" It was not in his nature to sound angry, but he looked as if he was ready to hit someone.

At this point, Harry sighed knowing he'll have to speak up even if he didn't want to. "Yes. But the Baron interrupted her."

Poppy asked, "What happened?"

The rest Fifth Years made themselves comfortable in the common room as they waited for Harry to share the events. By this time, the rest of the Gryffindors have started to come down from their dormitories.

Before a group of them exited the Common Room for supper, they were all flagged by the Weasley Twins. "House meeting now," Fred supplied at the confused looks they received. "Don't worry, it shouldn't take long."

As one of the most respected in Gryffindor, the others passed along the message. The first two groups of younger years sat in available chairs. Others were about to sit on the floor when George conjured a couch. He then looked towards his fellow upper years who copied him.

Hermione joined them in making the rest of the house comfortable. Her ease with conjuring lounge chairs took some of the students by surprise. Her added assistance sped up the process considerably. When she non-verbally conjured a pillow that whacked Harry's hastily thrown up shield, everyone gasped. She continued with her conjured weapon to attempt hitting Harry five more times before enlarging it and setting herself down on it on the floor.

Her friend asked while still keeping the shield active, "What was that for, Hermione?" Harry knew from experience that as long as that pillow was in existence, he could get whacked at any time.

"For not helping. You could have made yourself useful and conjured a few things, you Lazybones."

The green-eyed boy grinned, "But you had it well in hand. Or wand, as it were."

"Just for that, I'm not helping you tell the others about what happened." From where she positioned herself, she could easily make eye contact with the Fifth Years. She gave them a glare which seemed to convey the message, 'And don't you _dare_ help him either.'

So Harry braced himself to tell the story to the entire Gryffindor House alone. As he spoke, he learned that even if he was right there when everything happened, he was clueless as the rest regarding what was going on. He started with how a simple glance set off Umbridge, and ended with how Nearly Headless Nick warned him that he could not explain why things were happening.

When he was finished, he waited for some questions. It didn't take long for his housemates to process the recap, as a younger student spoke up,

He noted that she seemed to cradle her hand as she asked, "What does this mean for us? Do we still have to attend detention?"

A few others nodded, and mirrored her actions. Some were the people Harry heard of receiving detentions. Looking around right then, he realized he wasn't alone in his suffering. He thought of other houses, and dreaded that there were more of them.

"I admit I don't really know for sure. But, if I were you I wouldn't." A feeling of protectiveness and conviction washed over him. He uncovered the back of his hand. "The Baron said that enough blood has been shed here in Hogwarts. On top of that, he kept the woman from giving me detention today. If Umbridge recently gave you a detention, I suggest that you ignore it." He held up his hand for everyone to see. "If she tries to do something other than teach in her class, I am going to take a stand like the Grey Lady did earlier at lunch."

Their own house ghost shimmered into view, nodding. "I don't think it would come to that. But what Harry said is correct. If that woman gave you a detention for any reason before today, ignore it. She'll have to go through us. For now though, you all best get to dinner. Do not draw attention to yourselves just yet. Especially with the village visit tomorrow. Leave your things here, Fifth Years. The Elves will take care of them. And I request you do not protest, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed and nodded.

Everyone sitting stood from their places and marched out. As they walked out of their tower, Harry spoke one last time to address every one, "We should let those affected in other houses know. Everybody who will listen."

He received nods in reply as everyone exiting the Common Room. He felt Neville and Hermione flank him on either side when he reached the corridor.

"Well said, Ickle Harrikins." The Weasley Twins, sans nametags, said on either side of him.

"Thanks. I've meant to ask, what was up with the nametags?"

"We think Hogwarts-"

"-the castle, to be clear-"

"-had spelled us-"

"-so we weren't able to do-"

"-something like this."

As one they chorused, "Whew. I thought we were stuck like that forever."

Hermione quipped, "A shame really. I quite liked it when you two were more serious. Oh no wait, that is an affront to Sirius." The last part had been whispered loudly enough to be heard by Neville, Harry, the Twins and herself but softly enough not to be heard by the rest.

"What does he-"

"-have to do with-"

"-this conversation?"

At this point Harry chimed in, "Well I think Hogwarts did all of us a favor. You two were a bit more pleasant back there. No offense. But you two are very confusing most of the time."

"Why thank you Harry." One of them said. He tipped an imaginary hat.

The other wagged his finger, "Ah, but you cannot distract us from the subject."

They chorused, "Why was Sirius Black brought up?" Much like how Hermione whispered the name, both pitched their voices to be heard by their group only.

Hermione asked her friend, "Should we tell them? I'm thinking hell will break loose if we do. We cannot unsay it if we tell them."

Harry shrugged, hiding his mirth. She was being slightly cruel. But she made a valid point.

Neville added, "Not sure what is going on but maybe if hell breaks loose it would actually be a good thing? I don't mean to butt in but I think Sirius Black is not how the Ministry paints him to be."

Hermione patted him on the back "We'll talk about that later." She turned to Harry, "I agree though. When directed properly, it could be a very good thing."

The Twins once more chorused, "The suspense is killing us. Please put us out of our misery."

The three Fifth Years burst out into laughter as the older Gryffindors acted like they lost something precious.

Harry took a fortifying breath and decided to torture the twins just a moment more. "Just so you know, this knowledge is quite powerful and only known to a select few. Can I trust you to keep it a secret?"

"Of course!" They saluted him.

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances. He said, "I reckon they're truthworthy enough."

She said, "So do I. Well then gents here it is. Sirius Black is known by another name. Aside from rhyming with the word 'serious' and possibly be responding to that with the most replayed joke ever, the man known as a mass murderer and betrayer to the Potters is actually quite harmless. Well, if harmless was a Weasley Twin, then yes he is quite harmless. Sirius Black is otherwise known as-" she never got to finish the thought because she had sneezed.

As Neville produced a different handkerchief from another robe pocket to help her out, Harry decided to end Hermione's sentence with one word, "Padfoot."

A few corridors away in the Great Hall, a pulse of vibrating excitement rushed through the moment the Weasley Twins learned about a living Marauder.


	8. Ch 7: Fathoms Below

Disclaimer: I cry when I think of Harry Potter not being mine.

Author's Note: Wow. I goofed in the summary. Thanks, **Dave**. I do apologize everyone. Should have had it changed with the release of this chapter.

 **Revised** 17.1.2019: There's a major thing I forgot to loop back.

Listening to: Skinny Love by Bon Iver. Among other things.

Chapter 7: Fathoms Below

 _28 October 1999_ _CE_

When Harry woke that Saturday morning, he felt a bit peculiar. Peculiar, but not bad. He certainly has never felt that way as soon as he woke. In fact, he couldn't quite recall when he ever experienced such clarity.

It was as if he went from unconsciousness to being quite focused. He could clearly envision how his day was going to go and his motivation level was increased. He felt no lethargy, and was quite energized. And it was strange but even if his world was still blurry, his other senses were quite sharp.

He could hear the sounds of his dorm mates snoring, or muttering in their sleep. He could feel them toss and turn. He could see some sort of twinkle on the ceiling that he couldn't define. But he also felt like his feet has been trapped. From upward, he shifted his gaze down to his feet.

He could tell that there were different items lying on the foot of his bed. He reached for his glasses and put them on. He noted that the spread of things pulled on the top sheet tautly and partially hindered his feet from moving. So he pushed herself up and cautiously pulled his lower extremities towards the side of his bed to take a look at them.

They weren't his. He studied them and was quite surprised. If he wasn't mistaken, they were Luna's.

He wondered why they were all with him. After a moment's consideration, he decided that it didn't matter how they got there. The point was, he'd return them all to her that day as soon as he could.

He noted there was a set of multicolored jewelry, a bracelet, a ring, ear studs and even a necklace that looked similar to her butterbeer cork necklace. Only these were smaller, and were clearly made of some sort of crystals. There was also a small, silver book with a mirror on the cover. Three pairs of shoes, and a lot of different pairs of socks that he was sure she was missing.

There were a couple more items he could have identified but the door to the dorms opened and distracted him. He saw Hermione cautiously make her way inside. She saw him awake and silently waved before making her way to his area, particularly his trunk at the foot of the bed.

He in turn waved her over to sit on the bed, and carefully shifted to make room as he took the Marauder's Map from her outstretched hand while she shifted to remove the Invisibility Cloak. He spoke lowly, "Good morning. Had fun doing whatever you were doing?"

He observed that she looked sweaty and was quite a bit rosy. Her hair had been pulled back into a sleek bun. Yet instead of her usual look of severity and seriousness, he thought she looked quite more like a carefree teenager as she greeted him in reply, "Good morning. And yes I did, thank you for asking. What's all this?" She indicated the foot of his bed. "And don't get me wrong but you might want to go and do your morning routine first? I'll wait here."

He tilted his head and realised he did just wake up. He nodded at her, blushing a bit. Carefully, he extracted his feet from their position, and then practically jumped out of the bed to rush towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he came back out much refreshed, and even put on a house coat when he remembered what he was wearing. He smiled in gratitude at his friend when she spared him a glance.

Hermione had made his bed and was studying the silver book perched at the foot of it. He chuckled, of course she'd go for the book. She heard him and motioned him over. "I think this is an enchanted family diary. Just a step down from a Grimoire. If you're neither the owner nor keyed into it though, it wouldn't open whatsoever, and simply be a pretty looking book. Where did you get this?"

He forced himself to really think about it. He remembered telling Dobby to find Luna's things. It occurred to him that did not tell him to make sure they get back to her safely. The elf must have taken his directions and used whatever free will he had by making sure the objects stayed found. So Harry told her the truth, "I asked Dobby if he could help Luna find some of her missing things. But I don't remember asking him to bring them to her once he found them. So he must have brought them to me."

"Harry, I don't think Luna is the type to misplace something like this." She was about to say something more when he talked instead.

"I know. I'm working on it. In the meantime, I am having Dobby find everything that belongs to her. If he brings them to me, so be it. I'll keep them safe until I get them back to her."

"What about next time?"

"That, I'm still working on."

Hermione thought her friend looked like he had this figured out. Mindful of the conversation they had yesterday, and actually respecting his initiative she simply nodded, "Alright. You sound like you've got this so I'll leave you to it." Still, she couldn't help herself and said, "But if you-"

Once again he cut through her thought process, "If I need help, I'll be sure to let you know. But give me a chance will you?"

She kept herself from reacting. Then she looked and studied his expression. She started to feel a little panicked but, something stopped her from feeling too anxious. It even kept her from reacting irrationally. Instead she calmly replied, "I just want to help."

He gave her a soft smile. "I know, Hermione. And when I tell Luna, I am sure she will appreciate it the way I do. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, especially after all the help you gave me last year but there's something I am realizing now." He took a breath before continuing, "You have got to let me do something on my own first sometimes. Like answer a question in class, or do the homework we get. It doesn't make me feel too great when you ask me a question, but then answer it when I take too long thinking of a way to express it. If I get stumped, I'll ask for help."

She couldn't recall a time when Harry ever eloquently and assertively spoke up. It was so intelligently presented that it made her remember a time when she was younger. She was talking to a private tutor, shortly before her Hogwarts invitation. She was frustrated and a bit disappointed. The person seemed like she wasn't teaching her at all.

Her tutor slowly but certainly replied, "You are an incredibly bright child. When you read something, you grasp the content so easily that you do not usually need me to explain anything. However, what I am here for is when you do not understand a concept. I am not competing with your knowledge. I am not doing problem sets for you before you show me whether you know the material or not. And you do know quite a bit, Hermione. I am here to help you learn things you do not know yet. Why would I teach you something you already know? That would be a waste of your time wouldn't it?"

She understood what the tutor meant back then. And learned that it applied even more so at that moment, "I've been an arse. I owe you an apology."

"Whatever for?"

"Just that, in my effort to be helpful to you, I seem to undertake tasks you can do yourself. And I feel like an absolute dimwit for being so much of a nag."

"I do need that nagging, to be honest. But I think I need it just a tad less this year. I am not saying I don't need it at all. Just dialed a bit down." Harry gestured in a way to indicate the scale of reduction. He pinned her with a serious look that kept her from speaking out of turn.

With quite an earnest look in his eyes, he continued, "You've been an education to me, Hermione Granger. For one thing, I'd have died on the Quidditch Pitch in First Year without someone like you in my life. Quite frankly, I couldn't picture my future without you in it."

The emotions she felt built up into a massive sob. "Oh Harry!" She wrapped her arms around him in a massive hug. "I do love you, you massive sod of a friend. That spiel just makes me cry."

Harry was a bit shocked and didn't know what to do except hug Hermione back and pat her on the back. "There, there. Love you, too?" The last part was said with a bit of hesitation.

The boys he was in the dorm with started to stir and wake at this point.

Groggily, Seamus said, "Oi! It's Saturday. Some of us like a bit of a lie in you know. Have some respect. Unless all of us get what Harry's getting too." The last part was said in a way that implied something a bit more crass. Clearly, he wasn't thinking or else he wouldn't have said what he did.

He had a bit of a tactless nature. Sometimes, whatever he did or said wasn't polite. Those times usually receive a severe reaction. That moment was one of those times where made an unwitting comment that would have usually garnered a lecture from the Gryffindor Bookworm. However, the Fifth Year Gryffindor boys who were awake had been pleasantly surprised.

Laughingly, Hermione pulled away from Harry and in a bit of uncharacteristic childish delight, she raced on over to the Irish's bed. With Seamus's eyes still closed, he missed Hermione's running leap to join him in the bed with a flying, tackle hug. His "Oof!" Was drowned by her saying, "You're absolutely right." She settled for a bit of a cuddle.

When she settled, he asked, "Hermione, what on earth's gotten into you?"

"Me? Nothing. Just that, this is definitely one of the best mornings I've had and I don't want it to end just yet. Be glad I'm not making you get up and brush your teeth. Now just be quiet and hug me back. Relax and kip on if you must."

Neville piped up, "I'd do what she said and enjoy, mate. You're so lucky right now."

Dean, sat up and was wildly searching his trunk for something. "Where's my… oh! There it is!" He then raised his camera and took a picture of a smiling Hermione with a ruffled and bewildered Seamus. "I have to have proof this actually happened. Miss Prim and Proper, in Finnegan's bed. The Devil must be ice skating."

No one was prepared for the giggles that burst out of the only female in the group. They were further surprised an answering snore. Someone was still sleeping.

Everybody burst into laughter as they looked in disbelief at Ron's sleeping form. The redhead kept slumbering on which prompted Dean to get out of his bed. He walked to another place in the room to capture the tableau. He snapped a few more photos before he received a pillow to the face.

"What's the big idea?"

Seamus replied, "Oi! Whatever happens in the dorm, stays in the dorm!"

Hermione followed this up with a pillow to Irish face. "Didn't I just tell you to shut your gob and kip on? You got morning breath for crying out loud!"

Dean threw the pillow back, hitting the boy in the face mid-response, which started a small pillow fight between him and Seamus. Neville scooped up the camera and covertly caught the ensuing wrestling match between the two as Hermione silently scooched away from the entire mess, but armed herself with a couple of pillows to throw at the boys.

Still laughing at the scene slightly, Harry asked, "Hermione, are you okay? You are acting a bit strange this morning." He shook his head at the fact that Ron kept sleeping right on. He had forgotten how his friend could sleep through an earthquake.

"Never better, Harry." And she hadn't. She threw two pillows at the boys, and hid behind Harry which made the pillow fight grow slightly louder. A stray pillow hit Ron, but he simply rolled over and hugged it.

The battle raged on, however. Hermione and Dean teamed up against Harry and Seamus at one point, getting their best mates with a synchronised thwack in their abdominal area.

Neville was safely behind the camera. Eventually, they grew tired, and Hermione had to sneak out when a Sixth Year Prefect checked on them. She ended up borrowing the Invisibility Cloak from Harry again to get back to the girls' dorms. She did take it off, and put it in her robe pocket to hide and silently entered her room.

Parvati and Lavender were still asleep but Fay was awake, sitting on her bed. She was doing some upper body stretches that was taught in the DA the other night.

"Good morning, Hermione." She greeted with a light smirk. Ever since the DA started, Fay was a bit more social. At least, with her. Usually, Fay kept to herself and did not conversate unnecessarily with anyone. Only this year did she start to assert her presence in general, connecting with Hermione outside of classes. She also socialised with a Ravenclaw named Su Li, usually partnering up with her in Arithmancy. "You're looking rosy and a bit mussed up. Had a bit of fun with someone?"

"Not what you're thinking." She replied, as she took the robe off to reveal form fitting sportswear and kicked off her shoes at the same time. The action disrupted the other's train of thought.

"What are you wearing?" The pureblood Gryffindor looked quite interested about what she was seeing on Hermione.

"The top is called a tank top and the bottoms are two different pieces." She took the dark blue pair of knits that embraced her lower legs off first and said, "These are leg warmers." Then she pointed at the form fitting lycra she was still wearing. "These are leggings."

"They look really tight although you look nice. Are they comfortable?"

"They actually are. We're about the same size, I think. Would you like to try them? I have other sets with me." Hermione wore the leggings underneath her casual clothes during the winter. The leg warmers, she liked to wear for bed sometimes.

"Sure."

Hermione gathered the clothes and placed them on top of Fay's bed. "I really need to take a shower though. If you like the way they fit, you are more than welcome to keep them on for the day. Under the robes if you'd like since they're basically tight fitting trousers and I am not sure if it breaks any Educational Decrees."

Fay nodded and said, "I could also just wait until you come back out."

Smiling gently since she could see the uncertainty in the alien clothes, she replied, "They can make anyone look great. It's like magic in the form of clothes. But I'll be back as soon as I can to show you how to wear it."

Hermione didn't take a long time in the bathroom. After drying her body, she put her hair in a French braid like her great aunt once taught her to. Then she got dressed for Hogsmeade and walked out.

She almost burst out laughing. Fay was in a housecoat, looking at the clothes with trepidation as she paced.

Hermione smiled and fished out a scarlet, tunic length top from her trunk which she handed to her. "Here, put this on first."

This stopped the other girl from devolving into a blown out panic. A mixture of different emotions were plain on her face. But she nodded, and said, "I'm a Gryffindor. I can do this."

At that, Hermione did laugh. "The clothes won't bite you. But I promise to tell the truth if you do not look good in them."

"I may not be able to handle that. I am just starting to like you. If I do look horrible, please tell me to look at a mirror instead." At this point, Fay finished putting the tunic on and had started to put the leggings on. "This feels so soft. But it also feels weird."

Upon studying her, she said, "Well, you actually put the bottom ones on backward."

"You could not have told me that before?"

"It's difficult to tell when you're not the one wearing it."

"Ugh," Fay growled playfully, "Here I was thinking you were omnipotent. So much for being a goddess, Granger."

"If you put it that way, I am the goddess of books, not the goddess of fashion or textile."

"Point." She finished and faced the mirror which she silenced beforehand. "Wow. I actually do not care about what everybody else thinks. I like the way this outfit looks on me. How many Galleons do I give you so I can keep these and get more?"

"As a gift, you can keep these." Hermione smiled, then asked, "But how many more do you need?"

"I appreciate that. I believe I need six."

"One for each day of the week?"

"Exactly." Fay undid the Silence Charm she placed on the mirror.

The mirror said, "You look lovely, dear. The colour suits you well, and it makes you look self-confident.".

"That really settles it. I am definitely getting more of these."

Hermione asked, "Same colour and style?"

"There are more colours and styles?"

"Oh yes."

"Ceridwen's cauldron! That is incredible!"

"Tell you what. I'll ask my parents to send me a catalogue of Muggle wear. You can browse it and pick what you like. Then I'll let you know how much you'll need."

"Fantastic. I am looking forward to that. You know?" Fay continued in a lower voice, "you're not as bad to talk to as Lavender and Parvati make it seem. If anything, I think they were busy trying and failing to emulate the Nine Maidens that they forget they are not quite there whatsoever.

They both looked towards the sleeping half in their dorms. The two were dead to the world, snoring and drooling in dream land. They were up late gossiping about one thing or another and were the ones to wake mid-morning on Saturdays, and Sundays.

Hermione asked, "Nine Maidens?"

"Depending which family you grow up from, they are the nine enchantresses who escorted Prime Merlin into Avalon. Some families believe they were Sidhe, others believed they were Celestials or goddesses. But there were always nine of them and guarded Avalon. And some of them were also called Keepers. Morgana was one of them."

"But I've always thought Morgana was evil?"

"That's popular belief but quite fiction. Morgana was one of the Nine Keepers of Avalon. The majority of people nowadays are simply content to believe the worst of her. Just like Lilith, Medea and Circe."

"I understand Medea, but not Circe and Lilith."

Fay sighed wearily. "It's times like these I regret that Binns is our history instructor."

"In other times?"

"I appreciate the extra time to do another class's homework. I absolutely despise writing."

Hermione smiled wryly. "Which goes to show that between Binns and writing-"

"I hate Binns more. But it's a waste of energy to hate his class. So I do the productive thing instead of sleeping. Unless we had Astronomy the night before."

"I'll be honest. After First Year, I found that if I didn't drink copious amounts of tea for breakfast, I'd be asleep myself."

"Now why couldn't you be this ace when we were eleven? On second thought, I'm glad you were you when we were eleven. That version of you was a piece of work but if you were more like how you are now, you could have filled my brain with fluff and muggle clothes shopping."

Hermione almost snorted at the thought. Then remembered something unpleasant when Lavender started to groan into wakefulness. It was a noise the blonde often made when she was quite close to waking. Harry told her he would be staying in the castle for the day and she neither fancied being seen as a third wheel nor alone to town. "Speaking of shopping, would you mind coming to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Such last notice. However, you're lucky I have an outfit to wear."

They burst into laughter, slightly cut short when Lavender snarled at them, "Be quiet you bints. Some of us are trying to sleep in."

Still laughing but softly as they respectfully considered their dorm mate's situation, they asked each other "Shall we head on to breaky?"

Their almost telepathic connection forced them to cover their mouths as they nearly let out another loud release of laughter. Instead they silently nodded at each other in reply and quietly grabbed their outer robes and bags.

As they descended the staircase, Fay remarked, "I am glad you're classy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am usually not one to talk to people about other people. However, Lavender and Parvati irritate me in general. Recent circumstances showed me you hide your ire about them just as well if not better than I do. Yet when Lavender was her usual rude self just now, you had this look on your face."

"What look exactly?"

"One that said, no amount of sleep would make her beautiful when she opens her mouth."

Hermione laughed gaily as they made their way out of the Gryffindor Common Room, with random housemates. "I could have actually said that, but that would have been a faff I refuse to spend time on. I have plenty of things to do today. That I just remembered you might be unwilling to do."

"Please don't tell me you're dragging me to Madam Puddifoot's or Scrivenshaft? There aren't many things I refuse to do except spend more than twenty minutes in those places unless I really needed to."

At this point Hermione looked around to see if there was anyone listening to them, including ghosts or portraits. No one was paying them the slightest bit of attention. Nevertheless she lowered her voice, "Actually I was hoping you'd come with me to Diagon Alley."

"Say that again?"

"I need to go to Gringotts. And I asked my parents to meet me outside the Leaky on Charing Cross Road."

"Hermione Granger. Are you mad? Are you sneaking off to go home on a Hogsmeade visit?"

"Technically, Hogsmeade visits were time for students to visit family. It was only in the last century, with Grindelwald's rise that this changed. Teachers have now excluded the announcement that students may visit their homes but have not outright banned them from doing so. They simply relinquished the responsibility to share that knowledge to be given by families. Ergo, I am not sneaking off. But if you don't want to come with, it's fine. I am surprised you didn't know that."

"Now that I think about it, my grandparents mentioned it. But I never paid them mind. Half the time, they say things I do not understand since they speak Gaelic. And I never bothered to learn Gaelic. Never me mind that. A chance to see Muggle London? Count me in."

Hermione shot her a big smile. "That pleases me more than I can express."

"So, how do your parents know where to meet you? I don't suppose you have a Galleon you charmed to communicate with them. What exactly do you plan to do?"

"This is not the first time I met with them during a Hogsmeade Visit. But I usually send them a letter asking them to meet. I sent one earlier this week. Since I did not receive a letter in reply saying otherwise, it just means they're okay to meet with me. Actually, when I go home for Easter, I usually shrink my trunk since I don't take the Express. I would take the Floo from Hog's Head to the Leaky. Then I would step out to Muggle London, and my parents and I would grab a bite before going home. That's cause my dad eats seven or eight times a day and would almost always be hungry. I assume it would be for elevenses today. I would meet them at this theatre a few steps away from the pub. And we'd walk to a restaurant nearby. There's a few around. I'll be honest that it would be up to my parents to pick. So I hope you don't mind."

"Morrigan's heifer." Fay was mindful that they were coming to a hallway where she could hear more people around. Instead of continuing their conversation, she switched topics as some Ravenclaws coming from a different corridor were within hearing distance, "I don't believe you took one bit of air in the middle of that monologue. Impressive breath control."

Hermione blushed. "My dad says that I ramble when I am nervous."

"Well for today, I'm a Niffler to your brain's galleons."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"I've heard my mum and grandparents use it to say that someone's thoughts or ideas are interesting. In this case, I used it to indicate your itinerary is interesting and I'm okay with it."

"I really need to get a book on wizarding expressions."

"Good luck with that. Most of those are verbally passed down unless written in a Grimoire. I don't believe there's a scribe who had lived to take the time to compile them in an omnibus of sorts. Do the Muggles have those?"

"That's a shame. As for the Muggles, I can't speak for all of them, but my parents keep a couple of books on what are called idiomatic expressions. And my primary school, as well."

"Primary school? And why is it a shame exactly?"

"It's where I went to before Hogwarts. Basically in non-Wizarding England, we have a school for those between ages 5 and 11. At 11, I would have normally gone for Secondary school until I was 16 or 18, depending on my academic progress. In primary, I learned of different ways to express what I mean so I would not offend someone. That included reading some story books and a having reference guide on idiomatic expressions."

"That actually sounds complicated."

"I agree. But it standardizes knowledge. For example, my former peers would not go up to a female acquaintance with a round middle, and ask her outright if she was pregnant."

"Why would they do that anyway?"

Hermione shrugged. "Curiosity?"

"Valid point."

"Or if they're anything like Seamus."

Fay laughed, "Oh, I could see that happening. So how does one ask someone if they're pregnant?"

"While I would not ask that female, I was taught to use the expression, 'bun in the oven' to replace the word pregnant."

"That makes sense, actually. In my family, the couple usually announces that they are Ceres blessed."

"And there's two more ways but right now I can't remember it. They're in the book of expressions I have at home. And that's why I feel like learning Wizarding ones and it's a shame there are no accessible books."

"When you put it that way, that is a shame. I think that would be a better alternative to being separated by age groups during gatherings."

They fell into an easy silence as they have now entered the Great Hall where a smattering of students sat at each table. Hermione noted that Slytherin had the most. Daphne sat with the Third Years, next to whom she assumed was her younger sister. Towards the middle, Hermione noted Blaise sat with Theo Nott, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. And the other Fifth Years were at the exact center.

It was now that she recognized that the Slytherins sat in a certain order. She looked at the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs sat similarly, where the younger years were at the very end, and the older years were towards the other. She recognized that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Prefects were spread out across the tables. They were close enough to their friends but had a cluster of younger years interspersed between them. It was only at the Gryffindor Table where students sat wherever there was space randomly.

She and Fay sat at one end, even if she had seen Harry sitting down with Neville, Seamus and Dean at the other end. Her breakfast, a plate of spinach, Feta cheese and semi-dried tomato omelette appeared right in front of her and she proceeded to enjoy her meal, completely unaware of the thoughts her friend was having at that moment.

For his part, Harry had no idea what made him more expressive that morning. He woke up with clarity and focus he had not experienced before. It seemed to pierce through his usual muddled musing.

As he chewed his food, he realized that before that morning, he was quite dependent on what both Hermione and Ron had planned for their weekends. Excluding his goals for that day, he was quite willing to simply go along with Hermione to the library or with Ron to play chess. As he sat with Seamus, Dean and Neville, he couldn't help but turn his focus inward.

Even the year before when he and Ron were on the outs, he couldn't recall clearly that he was able to decide what to do for the day on his own.

It should have unsettled him. But instead, it just made him more calmly introspective as he ate.

On another positive note, he was able to notice how Seamus, Dean and Neville ate. They used the Wash Towelettes as much needed before the meal began and after handling food with their bare hands. And each of them also laid a napkin on their laps which they used periodically to wipe their mouth area. They chewed food quietly, with their mouths closed and actually swallowed prior to speaking.

The observation urged him to emulate what he saw. Dean saw him copy them and gave a small smile but otherwise did not mention it.

When the morning mail came, he was surprised to receive a letter from Hedwig. He fed his avian friend, and left her to Seamus's petting and attention after a quick exchange, "Finnegan, where's your wand?"

"In my rucksack. Why?"

"I was just checking. I don't want a burnt owl near your rum transfiguration attempts."

Dean and Neville chortled and nodded as the Irish denied his reputation, "Oi! I'm not that bad, Potter. Dean! You're my best mate. I expected this from Longbottom, and Weasley but not you!"

"You have to admit he has a point."

"That's it. When we get a chance to play footie I am going to have to make you eat grass."

Neville asked, "What's footie?"

While his dining companions discussed football, Harry turned to the letter addressed to him.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Hermione has told us about you so much that I feel it is high time we are able to contact you directly. My name is Ian Granger. I am Hermione's dad. Michelle, my wife is over my shoulder reading this letter as I write it to you._

 _I am not sure what Hermione told you about us. Quite frankly, I do not believe we do anything of note for her to tell her friends, least of all you. She tells us of your friendship the most, second to her academic progress. We are aware that she tells us many things, but there is more that she does not share. I say that, because the stories she shares with us lack a certain depth and she sounds very careful with each letter we receive._

 _That being said, there were a couple of books we were able to read while she was home. One of them had you in it. You seem to lead a semi-charmed kind of life, Harry. Michelle reminded me that in the first letter she wrote us, Hermione indicated that you are one of the most exciting people she has ever met. And so, I highly doubt she told you anything about us._

 _We are hardly interesting when compared to magic. We're rather simple people._

 _However, from her letters wherein she described you as her friend, I can tell that you are a generous, and beautiful soul. Thank you for lending Hermione your owl to keep her connection with us._

 _As for why we are writing to you, we were hoping to ask you for help in arranging our present for her this Christmas. It is imperative that she knows nothing of this, and we intend it to be a pleasant surprise._

 _We have attempted to enter the Leaky Cauldron, and perhaps contact a financial institution who would help us purchase or rent property in the Wizarding World. We have been unable to succeed in this endeavour. You see, even though she seems to be willing to come home to us every summer, we believe that our daughter should be able to have a place to call her own._

At this point, the writing changed. A feminine script continued.

 _To clarify we do not condone her living by herself. And we are not kicking her out of our household._

 _We fear that she is drifting from us further than we are able to handle. We are resigned to the fact that someday soon, she will be thoroughly involved only with the Wizarding World. But it would please us with the knowledge that she has somewhere to stay and that place is available for us to reach her._

 _We hope you can help us, and that it will not inconvenience you much._

There were water droplets on the paper. The shape and placement reminded him of tears. At this, Harry frowned slightly. He felt something he could not name when he read the letter. He felt another unnamed emotion as he looked at Hermione. He never thought of the way the Grangers must feel with their daughter always away from them. Of course, as he glanced at Hermione and another Gryffindor girl converse, she rarely, if ever, talked about them. It made him want to apologize to them for things he could barely understand himself. He read on, seeing that Ian had continued writing from where Michelle left off.

 _We are aware that our ignorance about the world you both live in is a bit detrimental to the relationship we have with her. We feel as if a gap appeared one day and it keeps growing. I personally feel as if I do not know the person my little girl in growing into. I often fear her distance from me, both physically and mentally._

 _As for my wife, I cannot speak for her. But she often suppresses what she feels when I am around so I would not worry. But I do see her overcome with indescribable feelings. Some days, I would see her stare off into space and say our daughter's name. But Michelle would almost always wave me off when that happens._

 _Unfortunately, we have been been unable to connect with her the way we used to. We try, but Hermione would convince us that nothing of note occurs. She would say that our time together during the summer is limited, and that she would rather spend it with us, being in that moment rather than discuss the past, school and magic._

 _I now often regret how I arranged for tutors to instruct her instead of simply spending time with her when she was younger. I thought I was doing us a favor, so I could talk to her about academics and her aspirations. And Michelle despairs the times she urged Hermione to go for lessons in things that would no longer have use. We are both at a loss. And we've come to terms that our little girl is not staying young._

 _This summer, we realized that Hermione barely stayed with us before moving back to the Wizarding World. We felt it was better to let her go with our permission instead of waking up one morning to find out that she simply left on her own terms._

 _We thought of showing our support of her eventual full migration into the Wizarding World as a way to bridge our increasing distance. But we have failed to contact someone. Until she wrote us this week, we were unsure who to speak with, without coming off heavy-handed and offend her in some way. You see, we have been young as well. I, for one, did not speak with my parents overmuch beyond the parameters of polite conversation. If my parents did something like this, I believe I would have reacted negatively, and accused them of disrespecting my privacy and growth._

 _However, Michelle has close relations with her parents. She would be both delighted and slightly embarrassed. But she would welcome the surprise._

 _Hermione is a bit of us both. Although she has inherited my temper, and has outwardly displayed a lot of characteristics and qualities associated with me more. I am afraid she may take after me, and feel as if we encroach on her life. Yet we hope that she would understand where we come from._

 _Bottom line, we seek to be a part of our daughter's life as much as possible even if we do not have magic. I firmly believe you to be one of the key components in regulating that aspect, Harry. I do not mean to put any undue pressure on you. From the little that I understand, you all have larger-than-usual exams at the end of this year._

 _Which reminds me that we wish you luck with your studies. I hope you are getting on alright with the material, and if you are not, my advice (if you were interested) is to find a pretty and intelligent lass to help you understand what you don't. Or someone who would help remind you the things you'd rather not. From experience, I was more able to recall bits and pieces of dry information from someone more pleasing to listen to rather than my drabby old professors._

 _On that note, we hope you would be able to reply to us, even if only to acknowledge that you received this letter._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ian and Michelle_

 _P.S. We would be delighted if you were to call upon us if you need anything from non-Wizarding England. Whether that be some sweets (in moderation) or some non-electronic recreational gadget (like a board game, football or even a quanco), it would please us to send you something for being a wonderful friend to our daughter._

The last bit was written by Michelle.

"Harry?" Neville's voice pierced through his focus. "Are you alright, mate?"

Nodding briefly, he responded, "Yes." He wanted to reread the letter again, but decided to fold and put it away to peruse later.

"That letter seemed to leave you in a strange state. You look a bit weird. Partly gobsmacked, partly interested, partly pensive and partly sad."

Seeing that Seamus and Dean have left and there was no one closer to listen in on a private conversation, Harry asked his new friend, "Do you ever get letters from a parental figure? Someone you trust and perhaps have an open discussion without judgment yet receive advice?"

"If Professor Sprout counts, then yes. And I have a bit of an apprentice-master relationship with an expert Herbologist, Piet Oudolf. I sometimes confide in him. What's it got to do with your letter?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I am flattered you think I have anyone to tell, Harry."

"Just answer the question."

"Alright, alright. Yes. I can keep your confidence."

"Hermione's parents just wrote me. In a nutshell, they want to be a bit more involved with her, and possibly the Wizarding World in general. So they can stay in contact with her."

"Oh. That's not too bad. And you look troubled why?"

"I am unsure how to respond."

Neville chuckled but quickly cut himself short. "Just be honest, Harry. They're just people like us. Besides, the hard part is over. You have a guideline of subjects to talk about since they wrote you first. If they have a question, answer it. If you would like to tell them something extra, perhaps you can expand on your thoughts but keep them shorter than if you were writing a 10-foot essay for Transfiguration. And if you have no idea, just say so. That sort of thing. Simple."

"Simple. Right."

"I don't know about you. But I've got lots on my plate today, even when I finished most of my homework last night. And it is time for me to go to the Greenhouses. You better get a move on yourself. Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?"

Harry quickly chugged down his morning tea before replying, "Not today. I have other things I need to do. Although, I am unsure what I am doing before meeting up with Luna around elevenses."

"Homework? Perhaps catch up on other bits of correspondence if you have any?"

They stood from the bench, gathered their satchels and began making their way out the Great Hall. Harry waved good-bye at Hermione, who was finishing some sort of green concoction as they left and he replied, "I don't keep in touch with many people, Nev."

"That surprises me. You're Harry Potter, the last Scion of House Potter. Even without your infamous reputation as an Anti-Ministry upstart, you should be receiving mail about so many things. Some might be about investment proposals, and others about outstanding notices that pertain to the Potter estate. I know I have been receiving those types of letters since I was eleven. Aren't you?"

"No. I have not."

"And what about any letters from your haters or well wishers for the last decade? I sent you one when I was six. You would have been six then as well."

"I am sorry, I never got your letter. The first letter I ever received was my Hogwarts invitation. And I only received mail from the Weasleys or Dumbledore after that."

"You have nothing to apologize for. By Aine, Brigid and Macha! I think you might have a mail ward on you of some sort! It now makes sense to me. If you can somehow go to Gringotts today, you better get that checked."

Harry gave him an incredulous look. "What do you mean, go to Gringotts?"

Neville put a palm to his face and started talking to himself. "Of course, Nev. He wouldn't know. Nobody would have told him. Especially Hermione since she wouldn't go against authorities and tell him anything about it. Think, Longbottom, you absolute Brigid-blessed barren tree."

Wondering if the other boy did this all the time, Harry interrupted any further self-recrimination, "Nev, share with the rest of the class. I can't follow you."

"Oh. Right. I don't always do that. But I get that way. Must be a sign of being by myself too much."

"Well, you're not alone right now. So, care to share what just entered that wonderful brain of yours to somebody who can't read minds?"

"It's not common knowledge now. About a century back, Hogsmeade trips allowed students to have a monthly visit to their families if they chose to. It used to be called Home Visits." Neville continued when he saw Harry was interested. "One of my great uncles from my mother's side told me that he used to take the floo from the Three Broomsticks to go home for a luncheon then come back. It was sanctioned, and announced until Grindelwald's escape from prison in 1927."

"Wait, Grindelwald escaped prison?"

"Before his European domination. This was years before his battle with Dumbledore."

"I see. Now how do you know about Home Visits?"

"Well my financial advisor and family barrister told me when I was eleven. They told me that since 1927, Home Visits is restricted to Seventh Years, and warned me to be circumspect. There is an exception for those who are Heir or Heiress Apparent and need to tend to their family affairs. We fall under that category."

"Oh I see. When are you going next? To Diagon Alley, I mean?"

"I am actually going to Ollivander's tomorrow for my wand. That's a quick trip. I am not scheduled to go for the Gringotts visit until the next Hogsmeade Saturday. If you have not had a chance to get your affairs sorted out, maybe you could come with then?"

Harry nodded. "I would appreciate that."

They came to a stop in a courtyard. The path to the Greenhouses laid in one way, and the library, which Harry decided was his stop before elevenses, was in another. Neville asked, "Are you alright? You look a bit like you've got some sort of lurgy. No offense meant."

"Oh, thanks for that. It's just that, I'm finding out loads of things this week, Nev. I am not sure how much more my noggin could take."

"Well, besides the thing about the Grangers, you could always count on Hermione to help you out. She helps me figure out some things on her spare time. And I wouldn't mind listening to you if you need to vent."

"That means a lot."

"Anyway, I am late for my date with Virginia."

"Really? You better go then! Why didn't you kick me to the curb earlier? You've got a date."

Laughing, Neville said, "I'm sorry. I forgot you didn't know. Virginia is what I call _helenium virginicum_."

Realizing he was talking about plants, Harry gave him a look then rolled his eyes. "You prat. Go on then! Get to Virginia. And try not to sneeze when you lean in for a snog."

"Alright alright. I'm going. I'll see you later. And say hi to Luna for me."

"Later, Nev." As Harry walked briskly to the library, he thought to read the Grangers' letter once again. His pace doubled, and sooner than expected, he reached the doors to the library. He quietly walked through the stacks for a private workstation until he had to meet Luna.

It was the first time he visited the library during normal hours by himself. He walked around to familiarise himself with the sections. Without Hermione, he'd rather skip speaking with Madam Pince regarding where to get books he needed.

He never realized that the library was quite impressive. There were shelves that were quite tall, reaching the ceilings in some sections. There were sections were laid out in a linear fashion, where the amount of study tables and nooks seemed never ending. He lost count after the first five rows of ten long tables with benches.

He was quite happy to note that the library was not popular that morning. He felt himself pick up his jaw after his observation of the space, and realizing once again how Hogwarts castle housed such a room.

There were shelves with long tables in front of them. He noted one of these shelves housed History texts. A scattered amount of Ravenclaws were in this area.

He came across a section arranged in a circular fashion, near a few shelves that were neither high nor wide. In this section, there were shorter tables and matching wooden chairs. Intermixed with them were spaces for richly cushioned lounge chairs, in red, blue, green and yellow.

A cluster of these seats were occupied by four Second Year Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor and a girl who did not have an identifying school robe like her companions. This made Harry think that perhaps the girl was in Slytherin. One by one they noticed him, and all nodded at him in greeting briefly before returning to their book discussion.

It strangely piqued his interest that the students did not care for the colour of the chair they were sitting on, most of the Hufflepuffs sat on green ones while the Ravenclaw sat on a yellow one. The girl he thought was in Slytherin was actually sitting on a red one.

It made him think that if Ron willingly came to the library with the others in their year and they sat in this section, his friend would strictly sit on a furniture with red upholstery only. And insist everybody who came with him do so as well.

Harry shook his head to stop the ridiculous thought process. He was happy the group of Second Years seemed to get along and continued his exploration. He ascended a staircase that overlooked the expansive library. He noted that ground level had five linear sections, and four circular sections, that he could see from the second story of the library. He was amazed, even if he was not a bookworm. He saw carvings of a badger, an eagle, a lion and a snake scattered alongside the walls by the windows that let natural light in. He could only feel awe regarding how majestic his school library was, since he had never seen it like this before.

He turned from the view. He needed to get some things done. But he realised he wasn't quite done with looking around the library.

He noted that the books in this section were ones that were not quite restricted, but were quite for mature readers. There were books on different creatures, such as their anatomy. He noted it looked like an encyclopedia that should help with studying how to be an animagus. There were text on how to learn different languages. There was an entire shelf regarding battle strategy and tactics for war.

He kept walking to see more of this level. There was an entire aisle with hung tablets. He could not make out the characters on them, and moved onto the next aisle and then the next. It was because of this thorough exploration that he came across a hall that drew him in. Unlike other areas of the library, it simply enchanted his sense of adventure to pause his library exploration.

It was a row devoid of books and bookshelves. Instead, it was as if he was overlooking a long hall of rooms without doors. Although there were floating candles lighting it up all the way until the end. It was quite long, and reminded him of a corridor of classrooms outside the library.

Upon further inspection of this area from where he stood, he found a plaque that said "Study Sanctuary" above the hall. It was not noticeable at all, and Harry had to look for it.

Despite the fact that he had never been in that part and was quite alone, he walked along the aisle. He found that there were rooms occupied by a single student and there were some rooms with groups of students. Though as he looked through the entryway when he walked passed each of them, he could not identify a single face whenever he looked. It was as if there was a thin yet transparent film that blurred out the faces of the occupants.

At the very end, he found an empty one, and figured it was a place he could commandeer for absolute quiet and privacy to do his business. As he stood in the entryway of it, a rolled parchment floated in front of him and unfurled.

It contained a brief description of the rooms and gave instructions on how to enter one of them. He learned the rooms were designed differently based on the amount of occupants meant to be in them.

He followed the directions that indicated it was for single occupancy. He placed a hand on a white panel on the wall on an entry way's left side. The panel glowed with a light blue glyph then it emitted a white smoke which formed the word _dindsenchas_ in the air before the letters faded and turned to a black H. Potter posted right above the panel. The name faded momentarily after he read it.

According to the parchment, this meant that the room recognized his magical signature and that the room would grant access only to him.

Harry entered the small room. He noted it was half the size of the small bedroom at Privet Drive but felt it was roomier and more welcoming. He had ample space to pace. He rather felt as if he could use the area to practice some wand movement or play a bit of sport by himself. He was rather tempted to bring a football to see if he could do some drills like lifting.

It was plain, but brightly lit as if he was simply studying outside with the amount of daylight. Directly center, a few paces away from the entryway, there was a rather large writing desk with a comfortable chair that had a slight bit of cushion on it. A small hutch bookshelf was on top of the desk. There was a side table on its left with a small bin where a sign posted above it simply said **RETURN**. On the desk, a booklet appeared. It was entitled Handbook to the Study Sanctuary.

Feeling a slight bit of compulsion to read it, Harry set his belongings down on the desk. He pulled up the chair, made himself comfortable and opened the Handbook.

 _Welcome to the Study Sanctuary. It is a place to indulge in security and serenity as you complete school work. In order to use this space, a student must read this in its entirety._

 _Please remember to write down your code word on a piece of parchment, if needed. It was indicated previously in white smoke, prior to your entrance into this room. Do not say the word out loud until you have completed what you have needed to do. Once the code word is uttered, a sensory rune in the room deactivates the enchantments that hold your magical signature which prevents other people from entering this single-occupancy Study Sanctuary while you are using it._

After reading the paragraph, Harry took a moment to search his bag for a self-inking quill and write his code word on a piece of parchment. Then he continued.

 _As indicated on the miniature guide outside, there are other rooms in this area to house more occupants. They work exactly like this room, with minor additional steps to ensure the security of the occupants. Please respect each of the rooms as if it was a temple, or a place of worship._

 _In the event that premature deactivation of the room's enchantments occurs, the individual must wait for an hour to reserve it again or speak with the librarian to reset it for access._

 _As a reminder, please respect the following six rules:_

 _No food or drink. Exception: water in a closed container such as a canteen._

 _No spellcasting practice or potion brewing. No exceptions. To enforce this, there is a rune cluster in this region of the library that nullifies active magic use._

 _You may bring any of the library books inside. To return them, you may place them in the return bin provided. however, you must check with the librarian regarding the books you want to leave the library with prior to exiting the Sanctuary._

 _Do not summon House Elves._

 _Do not use single occupancy rooms to practice Occlumency._

 _Do not use this place to sleep._

Feeling quite relaxed and hearing nothing but his breathing, Harry could understand why the last rule was tacked on. He wondered if Hermione knew about this area, and resolved to speak with her about it at some point. It was a good place to conduct private revision sessions for small groups, if they could catch a vacant group room.

He dug up his list of things to do from bag. He also dug up the planner Hermione gave him. On the parchment that contained his list, he wrote "library S.S.".

Seeing there was just a bit more to read, he put the quill down, and read on.

 _If you need to use the lavatory, feel free leave the room to do so. But the room deactivates without your magical signature in it for periods longer than a half hour._

 _In the event that a castle emergency occurs, the occupants of this area will receive further instructions pertaining to the severity of the situation. Sign the line below to indicate your understanding and acknowledgement of the terms and conditions for continuous use of this section of the library._

A silver quill materialized in front of Harry when he reached the last word of the booklet. He took it, and noted that it felt even lighter than his regular quill. He signed the space provided in the booklet with the silver quill and felt a small bit of power drain filter through his hand when he finished.

He wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't teaching the DA this year. He was alarmed, but did not have much time to think on the event.

The Handbook glowed, and became two. One of the two copies disappeared, while the other floated in front of him. He took it and was surprised to see that the title change to H.J. Potter's Handbook. He opened the booklet and could tell immediately that there were other changes.

He thumbed through and found that although the booklet remained thin, it had more pages. His quick perusal allowed him to see that there were more rules and instructions on using the premises, more specifically towards the other rooms with higher occupancies.

The compulsion to read it had disappeared, although when he got to the end, he did so anyway.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _Welcome to the Study Sanctuary. I created this addendum to provide a safe space to pursue knowledge and perhaps achieve incredible success in seeking what is out there to be found. Kindly refrain using it for other purposes._

 _It is in my experience that safe spaces are best kept secret. You might have first seen this area from afar then felt a draw to keep going this way. Upon entering an empty room, you may have then felt a compulsion to read the Handbook. It is not my intention at all to invite the entire student body, but select certain individuals._

 _As such, I request for you to be circumspect. Be cautious with your invitations. The library is open to all but this space is provided for those in most need._

 _There is much wisdom that has been passed through my family. None of them resounded in me more than these two. Sense doesn't come before age. Beware of false knowledge, it is more dangerous than ignorance._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Primogenitor S.S., Duke of Ulster and_ _Dál Riata_

Harry closed the book and closed his eyes. He could feel a huge concentration of magic surrounding him. He could feel it permeate the very air he breathed in.

He was enthralled and enlightened.

With the darkness that happened the year before, the bad start of the year and Cedric's death, he had felt disillusioned by the Wizarding World. Although his friends, and the DA had been pulling him away from being worse off.

This discovery brought him feelings of utmost wonder. Much like when he first learned of magic from Hagrid.

The last couple of sentences he read had resonated within him. He looked around the room and saw the letter he received that morning.

He realized a few things. His knowledge of the Wizarding World barely scratched at the surface. Hermione's parents had no clue about the Wizarding World. They asked him for help. And unlike people like the Weasleys, he wasn't able to because of the information he lacked.

It was a slightly bitter fact to think of. But something inside him, fathoms below the sea of bitterness, the ignorance, embarrassment and other negative feelings he felt, a more powerful feeling started to ignite. He wanted to change. He wanted to know more.

He pulled out some parchment. He would ask them to meet with him and Neville during the next Hogsmeade Visit. But first, he needed to let them know he was amenable to helping them. Secondly, he needed more information himself.

So he began the letter. He went through a couple of drafts before he decided to keep the letter as simple as possible.

 _Dear Ian and Michelle,_

 _I am not sure how to put down all my thoughts in response to your letter. But I am glad you contacted me. Hermione is a very dear friend and I am happy to help you any way I can._

 _However, I am new to this world myself. There are plenty of things I do not understand. I have some personal business to take care of at Diagon Alley. We could meet in non-Wizarding London, on Charing Cross road sometime next month._

At this point he checked his planner but realized he did not know which day he would tag along with Neville. He decided to put the letter to the Grangers on hold until he confirmed with Neville when they were planning to go. On a fresh piece of parchment, he wrote a letter ordering from Honeyduke for an assortment of sweets, most of which were Fudgy Fudges. He requested to address the lot to Draco Malfoy anonymously.

He ordered enough to feed the Slytherin for a month even if he shared them with his yearmates. Harry planned on sneaking a secret admirer note within the package to establish their first meeting today or tomorrow.

That completed, he checked his watch and found he had another hour before he had to meet Luna. He decided to pick random homework to start or finish up.

The year before, after the announcement that he was to compete in the tournament and was ostracized by most of the student body, his social life dwindled to homework sessions with Hermione and Neville only. As a result, he completed assigned work much faster. It allowed him to keep up with his lessons in spite of having been exempt from taking end of year exams.

His resolution to change and learn made him glad that his random pick was Potions. In his First Year, he was indubitably enamored with the idea that potions required _little_ , if any active magic input yet result in _very_ magical output. The ingredients ranged from gross to interesting, yet when combined they produce solutions that were capable to mend different feats such as mending broken bones, or changing appearances. But that was before he found out that the subject's teacher hated him and basically

He could now look back to see that despite the abrasive treatment, the teacher was actually partially correct. He didn't read before coming to class. And if he was truly honest with himself, even after that class, he barely read the textbook ahead.

And he stopped to think why on earth he would treat that class in that way. According to Hermione, passing NEWT level Potions was one of the basic requirements for at least fifty percent of Wizarding careers. Harry did not think that far ahead. But he was aware that in the Muggle world, similar class requirements were needed for jobs that paid well.

He needed NEWT potions, after the debacle with Voldemort ends. Being an Auror, a master of Defense, a duelist, a healer, a Magitect, or even a Herbogist all required passing NEWT potions.

He could see that his last essay was an Acceptable. He read it over and saw that at the end, Snape left him a note which said, _You had two main ideas on your paper that counted as the bulk of your passing grade. Be sure to thank your private tutor for them._

It was the first time he saw it.

He looked at his previous submissions, and tracked each one. Sure enough, there were comments at the end of each submission. One of them struck him hard, _You waste too much time getting to the point. And you learn so little from the previous essays. Stop writing down things you do not understand. Or do not, and keep on setting yourself up for failure._

The idea that he might have inadvertently sabotaged his preparations for his future made him groan and his head dropped with a bang on the table.

Everybody praised him for being James Potter's son. It was only his green eyes that reminded people about his mother. But he vaguely recalled that someone said she was skilled in both charms and potions. Harry was determined to be known as his mother's son as well.

So he took his time rereading previous comments. Knowing he had more to read on, he packed up his things quickly. He left the room, and almost bumped into Draco Malfoy.

He was alone for once, and no one was around. The Slytherin's satchel was on his feet as he leaned against a wall. He was engrossed in reading a book but he seemed to realize someone was staring at him and stopped reading.

The neutral, but pleasant expression on his face started to morph into a sneer when Harry interrupted him.

"Good tidings, Heir Malfoy." Daphne told him this was a proper greeting to start a pleasant, and formal conversation.

It stopped the Slytherin from reacting too quickly. He opened and closed his mouth for a heartbeat then opened it again to reply, "And you as well, Lord Potter."

"I am glad I ran into you privately. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time at your earliest convenience."

Draco seemed to bite back his initial response again before speaking, "How much time do you need to spend?"

Harry looked at his watch. He had a half hour. "No more than twenty minutes."

"There's a vacant room for two people a few paces down. I also noticed you have not deactivated this solo room. Would you mind if I reserve it for me?"

At this, Harry dropped the formality. "Bollocks. I forgot that. I don't mind if you use it. Hold on." He fumbled in his bag for the scrap he used for code word. " _Dindsenchas_."

The panel glowed blue twice and his name appeared in before it disintegrated in front of his eyes. He felt a slight release of his magic in the air, as if something invisible let go of a rope his magic was tethered to. His eyes widened and he said in amazement, "Whoa. Was my magic powering that room up?"

Draco looked puzzled, "Is this your first time using the Sanctuary?"

"Actually, yes."

"How long were you in there?"

"I was there since a little after nine this morning."

"And you actually felt the movement of your magic?"

"Yes."

"That's curious."

"What's curious?"

Instead of answering, Draco performed the necessary steps to activate the room, and placed his bags inside it. He then led the way to another door, up the hall and performed similar actions before motioning of Harry to do the same.

When they were inside, the Slytherin asked him "Do you feel your magic move now?"

"Not move, exactly. Just a sensation as if you were walking in one direction, then someone tugged on your robes momentarily."

"How did you find this place?"

"I was walking around. Wait a moment, this isn't what I wanted to discuss with you."

"You asked earlier if this room is powered by your magic. I am merely answering it. But to answer that question I needed to know exactly what you know so I am not repeating information you already found when you read the Handbook. You did read it, right?"

"I read it, but it didn't say anything about my magic."

"That's because the Handbook updates itself depending on what you require of it to know. That being said, you have barely begun knowing what the rooms in this hallway are capable of."

"I am not going to refute that. I appreciate the information."

Draco nodded. "Don't get used to it. Now, I suppose I can provide the answer to your question. The room borrows your magic to use it while you're in the space. The runes written on the walls can sense when you're nearby. When you leave and stay away, the magic it borrows slowly filters away to dissipate."

"Which means that when I deactivate the room, that magic returns to me."

"Not necessarily. If you were nearby, yes your magic returns. However if you're not, your magic becomes part of the ether, and in time your reservoir refills. So what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

"How come you're being cordial?" The words escaped Harry's mouth faster than his brain could catch them. "Wait, that's not it."

Draco shrugged. "You were cordial first. We're enemies but you Invoked the Accords." Silence greeted him before he continued, "Do you not know what you did?"

"I am learning how to open up a pleasant discussion regarding a possible collaboration with you and a select group of Slytherins."

He snorted. "You actually don't know. Okay. Potter, I'll be abnormally civil and informative but you ought to drop the formality. It's actually painful to listen to you talk like you're writing legislation. You sound like a pretentious ponce."

"Hey that's uncalled for. Daphne taught me how to talk to you!" Hermione had given him a letter from Daphne the day before. The latter had written various phrases he should use for the discussion.

"Daphne? That makes sense. But really, really you sound like a pretentious ponce. You're hardly comfortable with the phrasing and it shows." Draco continued, before he could respond. "And I am not saying that to be a git. I am trying to be constructive and help you. In the most blunt way I can so it sticks."

"Point taken."

"So now that one of your curiosities has been answered, what else? You have ten minutes."

Harry looked. He actually had twelve minutes, but he had no idea how the topic would evolve or devolve. Their conversation seemed to get sidetracked. It wasn't bad, exactly. But the focus could be better. "Right. I'm thinking of putting together an underground club."

"Underground? Like in the dungeons? Or dig up the grounds?"

"No!"

"Explain, then."

"First, I need an Oath that what we discuss will not be used to go against me and mine."

"You're asking for a lot."

"I am asking for the safety of everyone involved. Not just my friends. Daphne is in on this as well."

Draco took a deep breath before saying "I can't make the Oath here. The runes in this region of the library suppress the activation of that type of magic here. It doesn't negate magic that already exists. Just keeps unsupervised students from casting magic.

Harry cursed. He didn't see that problem coming. He is in danger of violating the contract. And he has no idea if he could trust Malfoy. Daphne said he could. But he's not so sure.

A moment of silence permeated the room before Draco said, "Would you hand me a quill and some parchment from your bag?"

Confused, Harry did so. He watched the blond quickly write down something. Unexpectedly, he removed an athame from his pocket, pricked his finger then pressed it onto the parchment. Then he rolled up the parchment and gave it to Harry.

"I don't understand it at all. Oh wait, I think I see your name and my name here. Draco-"

" _Don't_ read it out. It's a form of Old English. But roughly translates to my full name, and that I will not reveal by word, or by deed the secrets you are discussing with me on this date unless given permission to do. It's basically a contract of No Action. I don't do anything with the information I learn from you today unless you express it so."

"So this is an Oath in written form? But wouldn't that be nullified here?"

"For now. Contracts, especially Blood-secured ones are a bit of passive magic and this particular one draws on my magic and will completely activate when you step out of the Nullifying Wards here. Or if you Invoke it."

"What do you mean by that?" He received an incredulous look. "I know the definition of the word in plain English. I just don't see how reading the paper or in this case your name applies to it."

The blond blinked and breathed slowly. "Invoking is another way to say you're casting spells. Have you not been paying attention in our classes?"

"I have. I just don't understand."

Draco shrugged. "Not my problem. Your time's running out."

Harry cursed. He hadn't even begun. "Do you need to be here to complete your work?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I do actually still need to talk to you in private. But I am meeting someone else for elevenses."

"Oh too bad. That doesn't exactly pertain to me. Now if you excuse me, I need to go do work, **Heir** Potter." He gave a cursory bow and turned away. The demotion of address was a bit of a snub, now that it was revealed that the Gryffindor did not mean to Invoke an Accord.

Harry sighed and said the first thing he thought of to stop him, "My friend, Luna, and I going to the Chamber of Secrets. I want to invite you along."

The blond froze and whipped back around. The surprise on his face very clear as he exclaimed, "Say what?"


End file.
